The Way It Is and The Way It Should Be
by 808abc123
Summary: Doccubus AU. Basically a getting-to-know-you type story that does not follow the show's storyline. Read the authors notes for more detail. Going for mostly humor and fluff...and a bit of fun and good times.
1. Chapter 1

_So I must be a glutton for punishment in starting this third story. I will be continuing my other two stories but this idea came to me so I thought I'd give it a go._

_I am stating the following up front: __**This is Doccubus endgame. **__However, along the way there may be hints of Dybo, CopDoc and Valkybus but they will be more secondary to the Doccubus development.___

_I'm assuming a few things here: 1) I'm not following any of the show storylines because mainly…season 4. 2) I've assumed certain qualities about the characters for the benefit of the story and I'll do my best to describe them so you have an understanding of who they should be. 3) You can blame Downton Abbey for this story…just finished watching it and I this came to mind LOL._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Chapter 1 – Day 1**

The crowd gathered in the large hall of the Light Fae compound and the excitement in the air was palpable. It was a night of celebration and festivities and every Light Fae was present and eagerly awaiting the initiation of the newest member of the Royal Family. The Blood King sat on his perch above the main ball room looking down at the crowd with arrogance and a feeling of supreme power as he watched them wait restlessly for his granddaughter to arrive.

"Trick?"

He turned and greeted the beautiful young Succubus with a smile and a hug. Bo grinned back at her grandfather with a genuinely happy smile and a slight curtsey. She was still getting used to how everything worked and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to be so formal with her own flesh and blood. Trick held her at arm's length as he took in her appearance with a proud smile.

"You look wonderful."

"Thank you. I feel so…awkward."

Trick laughed. "You'll get used to it. Now where is that sister of yours?"

Bo laughed. "She's just finishing getting ready. I was going to get her so we could get on with this show."

Trick rolled his eyes. "You know, you should learn to embrace the traditions Ysebeau."

"Bo. My name is Bo. And I don't care what you say."

She gave him a smile and a hug as she walked back to the stairway to fetch her younger sister so they could make an appearance. Trick resumed his spot and shook his head as he watched the eldest of his grandchildren ascend the stairs. 'Kids,' he thought as he turned his attention back to the crowd below. He knew he should head down soon as it was almost time so he smoothed out his formal uniform and headed down to mingle with the others while they waited for the guest of honor to arrive.

_Inside the upstairs dressing room_

"Kenzi? Are you almost ready?"

Bo stuck her head in the dressing area and gave her younger sister a smile. She'd only met Kenzi a few years ago, but she felt like she's known her for her entire life. The petite younger woman smiled and turned to model the navy blue dress she had chosen for the event. It fit her body like a glove and Bo gave her an approving smile.

"You look beautiful."

"I do don't I?"

Bo laughed at Kenzi's remark as she nodded and entered the room moving over to stand next to her sister in front of the mirror and put an arm around her.

"We do clean up pretty nice don't we?"

Kenzi nodded and looked at her older sister in the reflection. Bo had chosen a deep purple single strap dress for the occasion and Kenzi was certain there was nothing left to the imagination by the way the dress hugged her curves.

Kenzi smirked. "Well, I guess Dyson will be following you around with his tongue hanging out tonight eh?"

Bo snorted. "It's not like that, we're just friends."

Kenzi looked skeptical. "Friends who've seen each other's naked bits."

Bo laughed. "Speaking of, how is Hale these days?"

Kenzi looked back at her reflection as she smoothed out her dress. "Who knows and who cares? Mama looks hot and I am definitely going to trot it tonight."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Okay 'mama' well lets go. Our presence is requested downstairs."

Kenzi laughed. "Uh no _your_ presence is requested downstairs. I'm just here for the free drinks remember?"

The pair shared a laugh as they touched up their makeup and hair and soon were headed out the door and down to where the night would begin.

_Downstairs_

Trick walked over to a familiar face and addressed her quietly.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Evony turned to him with a dazzling smile and faux disappointment. "Well I thought I should partake in this glorious event. Not every day we get to meet the soon to be ruler of all the Fae."

Trick huffed a bit. "It's not customary for Dark Fae to attend a Light Fae event."

Evony peered down at him. "Well, hate to break your customs, but I was invited."

Trick looked surprised. "By who?"

"By me."

Bo and Kenzi made their way through the crowd over to where the Blood King and the Dark Fae leader were standing. Bo had been hearing about her rightful place on the throne and how she'd be the one to unite the Fae for the last two years so she figured she might as well break the ice and start having both sides mingle now. Trick looked at her but didn't argue as he nodded curtly and turned on his heel. Being his granddaughter, the young Succubus had a powerful Light Fae bloodline and since it was discovered a few years ago that she had Dark Fae ancestors as well, she was hailed as the heir apparent to rule over the Fae as a whole and end the Light and Dark divide.

The only thing complicating matters is that up until recently, Bo didn't even know she was Fae. Raised by humans, Bo had been hidden from the Fae world until she stumbled upon it accidently one evening while tending bar at the local hotel. Since that fateful day, her life has been thrown upside down and she's spent the better part of three years trying to learn what she could about herself and the Fae world. She understood the basics, their political system, their view on humans etc., but Bo didn't understand nor did she care for their rules and traditions. The one good thing that came from her discovering she was Fae was that she found her blood family that she's been searching for her entire life. She was delighted to learn she had a younger sister and even more excited to learn she had a grandfather which, she discovered, was over two thousand years old.

From the minute she'd been discovered the Ash and the Morrigan had been vying for her fealty, but she chose to remain unaligned, much to the displeasure of her grandfather who strongly suggested she chose Light. Ignoring him and his advice, Bo had managed to charm her way into the Fae world and along the way made some friends that she learned to count on for advice, support and protection.

Dyson was her closest friend and confidant outside of Kenzi and although she knew he had deeper romantic feelings for her, she only ever acted on them a handful of times and that was strictly when she needed to heal after a vigorous hunt or training session as she learned to harness her power.

Hale was her other close friend and he had the unfortunate experience of dating Kenzi for a few years before she dumped him because of his inability to commit to her. He was the only son of one of the most powerful Light Fae families and he always put his responsibilities ahead of his relationship, causing Kenzi to realize she wasn't content to be his second choice.

Tamsin was her only Dark Fae companion, if you could call her that, and the two hadn't quite gotten along when they first met. Tamsin was blunt and edgy and Bo was overprotective and had a quick temper so for the two of them, it was a friendship in progress that luckily seemed to be getting better by the day.

"Bo, darling you look marvelous."

"Thank you Evony. You look lovely as well. And thank you both for coming tonight."

Kenzi rolled her eyes behind Bo's back as she glared at the Morrigan and her lackey, the Valkyrie. Kenzi and Tamsin had a hard time together seeing as how they were both very untrusting and cautious people and even with Bo trying to play peacemaker, it was quite an effort to get them to be civil around each other.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world Succubus."

Tamsin rolled her eyes with a smile on her face as she nodded at the brunette. She had a respect for Bo that ran deeper than just a warrior's spirit but she would never let it be known that she actually kind of enjoyed hanging out with the young Fae.

"Well, I'm sure it will be an evening to remember. Come along Tamsin, let's leave the guest of honor to do her duty."

Evony gave Bo a smile as she and Tamsin wandered through the crowd to rub elbows with those the Morrigan deemed worthy. Kenzi nudged Bo and nodded over her shoulder.

"Look out, wolf on the prowl at six o'clock."

Bo laughed and turned to see Dyson and Hale making their way over to the sisters. Bo gave them an approving smile as she took in their formal attire and they each gave her and Kenzi a nod of approval as they approached the lovely sisters.

"Ladies."

"Dyson. Hale."

Kenzi's voice had an edge but she kept the smile on her face friendly. Truth was, she had been hurt by her relationship with Hale and she was determined to never get hurt like that again. If she could she'd go back and change things, but their time had passed and now they would ever just be friends.

"Don't you two clean up nicely."

Dyson smiled at the compliment from Bo. "Well, I would say the same but we all know you always look beautiful."

"Oh gross." Kenzi made a face as Bo slapped her arm as she laughed and Dyson cleared his throat.

"Well, still, I think the sentiment is true."

"Thank you."

Bo gave him a warm smile as he stood up a bit straighter and gave her a big smile in return. Hale and Kenzi rolled their eyes and basically left them to oogle each other as they made their way over to the bar. Pretty much everyone around them thought Bo and Dyson would make the perfect Fae couple, but like Bo had told Kenzi, it wasn't like that. She loved the guy, yes very much, but she wasn't _in love_ with him and she didn't know if she ever would be.

The night wore on with pleasantries being exchanged and more people kissing her ass than Bo ever thought would happen in one night. She had been formally announced, as part of something Trick referred to as the initiation, as the heir to the throne and with that came this lavish party where people could mingle with her and give themselves an opportunity to praise the young Fae. It was tiring really and she couldn't wait to get out of there and relax upstairs with a glass of wine while her and Kenzi did the play-by-play of the funny events of the night.

"Bo, come with me please."

Bo groaned a little as she followed Trick out of the main ballroom and she grabbed Kenzi to follow them into one of the side rooms. Upon entering they found the Morrigan and the Valkyrie waiting for them and Trick looking slightly pleased. He cleared his throat.

"Bo, as you know we've been grooming you to become the leader of the Fae one day."

"Yeah I got it gramps. But really, I hope it's not tonight. I'm exhausted."

She took a seat on one of the couches that were occupying the room and Kenzi flopped down next to her and started taking off her heels to let her feet relax a bit. Trick looked at them oddly before continuing.

"No, it's not tonight. In fact it won't be for a few years, see according to tradition you don't ascend the throne until your thirty second birthday."

"Why then?"

Trick shrugged and Kenzi laughed. "Come on gramps. You're like the Trick-o-pedia."

Trick gave her a disapproving glare. "It's tradition. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to discuss with you. I have a present for you that I think you'll enjoy."

Bo looked at him skeptically. She looked over at Evony and Tamsin and back to Trick with a raised eyebrow. "And this present requires an audience?"

Trick shook his head. "They just wanted to be present, although it wasn't _needed_."

Evony laughed and waived him off. More than anything she just wanted to see the look on the Succubus's face when she got her present. And, where Evony went tonight, so did Tamsin. Trick opened the door at the far end of the room and a beautiful blonde entered the room. Bo looked at Kenzi confused and they both looked at Trick for answers.

"Bo, this is your present."

Bo's eyebrows shot up. "You got me a…"

Kenzi jumped in. "Hooker?"

Trick rolled his eyes and the blonde sighed in annoyance but remained silent. Trick shook his head. "No, not a _hooker_ Kenzi. Bo, this is Lauren. Your human."

"My what?" Bo stood up suddenly and looked at Lauren uncomfortably. She didn't like the idea of the Fae claiming humans and she sure as hell wasn't going to be forced to have one of her own.

Evony smiled gratuitously. "She's your pet dear."

Bo glared at her and Trick in turn. "Well take her back, I don't ever want to own a human. It's disgusting and I won't do it."

Trick took a step forward. "You can and you _will_. Do with her as you see fit Bo, but she is now your property."

Trick and Evony turned to leave the room with Tamsin following behind leaving Bo and Kenzi alone with the blonde human who still had yet to say anything. Bo looked at her curiously and elbowed Kenzi who was reaching out as if she was going to touch her hair or something.

"Stop it."

"What? It's just her hair is gorgeous. I wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked."

"You could just ask y'know."

Both Fae looked up at the sound of Lauren's amused voice. When she was plucked from her job at the Light Fae medical compound and told she was going to become the property of a very powerful Fae she had braced herself for some horrible person who would treat her like shit. What she didn't expect was to come face to face with the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen. Bo looked at her and smiled and Kenzi raised an eyebrow at the human before turning back to Bo with a wink.

"I think she'll be just fine Bo-Bo. Good luck with that."

Kenzi laughed as she turned to leave and she glanced over her shoulder at the way the two women were staring at each other bashfully. She rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind her giving them some privacy and thought to herself, '_oh gramps…what on earth have you done?_'

**_So what do you think? Continue or not? I don't see this being a terribly long series, well at least I don't think it will be, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, I am humbled at the reception of the first chapter and hope the rest of the story lives up to the hype. Thank you to those who have read and those who commented, and I think this will, hopefully, be a fun ride for our main pairing._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Chapter 2 – Day 1 continued**

Bo looked at Lauren bashfully as the pair stood in the room silently. She was acutely aware that a few minutes had passed since Kenzi departed and they had yet to say anything to each other. Bo watched Lauren look around the room carefully and with some interest and Bo wondered what this human thought of all of this. She took a small step forward and extended her hand to the blonde.

"So, um…hi I'm Bo. Uh Dennis. Bo Dennis."

Lauren smiled at the seemingly nervous woman and took her hand gently. She replied in a soft, even tone. "Nice to finally meet you Bo. I'm Lauren Lewis."

Bo smiled a bit brighter at the human's response and noticed how soft and warm Lauren's hand was as she held it for a second longer than necessary. After she let go, Bo motioned for them to sit on the couch nearest where they were standing. She watched Lauren move gracefully over to the piece of furniture and couldn't help but take in how beautiful she looked in the simple black knee-length dress. It wasn't flashy or overexposing by any means, but Bo thought it made her look elegant and dignified, as if she carried herself with a certain prestige but somehow managed to remain humble despite her obviously elite human pedigree.

Bo took a seat next to her, not too close but not too far and looked around a bit before turning back to her with a small smile. "So, what a day huh?"

Lauren laughed softly and nodded. "You must be very excited."

Bo rolled her eyes a bit and gave Lauren a half smirk. "Yeah, I'm not sure excited is the word I'd use. It's all a bit much if you ask me."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Fae tradition can be a bit laborious, but they are a proud race Bo. Something you might actually enjoy if you embraced it."

Bo looked at Lauren in surprise. "Don't tell me you've been brainwashed too? Look, I'm not saying I'm not proud or happy to have found out about who I am, but some of these traditions are barbaric. And how do you know I haven't embraced it?"

Lauren smiled at her and gave her a gentle laugh. "I don't. But I get the impression you aren't happy with some of the older traditions, like for example..." She motioned between them as if to emphasize her point.

Bo nodded. "Well, yes. I mean, don't you think it's wrong that the Fae treat humans the way they do?"

Lauren just raised her eyebrows and gave Bo a calm stare in response as Bo rolled her eyes. "Of course you do, sorry. So, Lauren Lewis, what do you uh you know…do? For work I mean?"

Lauren smiled proudly. "Well, I am, or at least _was_, the Chief of Staff at the Light Fae medical facility."

Bo looked impressed. "Wow, I mean. That must be an exciting job."

Lauren laughed. "Well it has its pro's and con's. Although I must admit, after working there I could never go back to practicing medicine on humans. They're kind of…um pedestrian now really."

Bo laughed and nodded her head in understanding. She raised an eyebrow. "So if you're a Doctor then you know what kind of Fae I am?"

Lauren shook her head no. "I didn't treat many of the Fae that came into the facility. My work was more so focused on the epidemiology of rare diseases and methods to treat such illnesses."

Bo laughed. "So wait, you work on things like Fae cancer and stuff?"

Lauren nodded slowly. "Something like that. I didn't take many patients except for when the Ash specifically requested my assistance."

Bo nodded. "Well, that must be amazing."

Lauren smiled sadly. "It's incredible. Do you know what it's like to discover the etiology of a rare disease so complex that it exceeds any genetic makeup I could have ever learned about in a textbook or in a human lab and then formulate a treatment that has an immediate impact on the affected population? Simply amazing."

Bo smiled as she watched Lauren speak about her work and she could see the pride swell from within the human. Bo laughed and nodded. "So you must be excited to continue with your research then?"

Lauren's face dropped almost immediately and she looked at Bo cautiously. "Well, I mean…yes?"

Bo looked confused. "Okay…why does that sound more like a question than an answer?"

Lauren sighed. She had to remind herself that this woman she was conversing with was new to all of this. Although yes, Bo technically owned her now, she could tell Bo didn't understand exactly what that meant. Lauren sat back and looked at her with a soft smile on her face.

"I mean yes, I do enjoy it very much. It's satisfying and very rewarding work and I would like to continue on if…"

Bo looked surprised. "If what?"

Lauren sighed softly. "If you'd allow me to."

Bo looked horrified. "Why _wouldn't_ you continue to work there? And what do you mean if I allowed you to?"

Lauren laughed gently. "Bo, there is still so much you have to learn about this world. I am assuming Trick never explained to you how this all works?"

Bo shook her head. "No, and Lauren, I don't…I mean you can do whatever you want really. I don't control you."

Lauren looked sad. "Actually Bo you do. The symbiosis between Fae and humans has been this way long before you or I existed. It's just how it is."

Bo stood up angrily. "Well its bullshit and I don't agree."

Lauren put her hand up to calm the angry young Fae. "Bo, it doesn't have to be a bad thing. I'm human and you're Fae. Historically the two species have coexisted peacefully for the most part. The occasional draw back for my kind though is that we are sometimes used as food or…worse."

Bo folded her arms over her chest. "Worse?"

Lauren sighed and licked her lips. She didn't want to anger the brunette but she needed her to understand her place in the food chain. "Yes, worse. Enslavement, used for entertainment or _other_ types of enjoyment. But to my knowledge those are few and far between."

Bo looked upset. "It's repulsive Lauren. And how are you so _okay_ with all of this?"

Lauren shrugged and gave her a sad smile. "Because I have to be. I could have been a lot worse off if I'd fought it or tried to escape. But don't you see Bo, I've managed a good life here within this world. _Your_ world."

Bo turned away from Lauren. "And for what? To be given away like chattel? To have your existence discounted only to serve at the will of someone else?"

Lauren sighed. "Please understand Bo, it's only as bad a situation as you make it to be. Now I'm not saying I personally enjoy the relationship between humans and Fae, but I've managed and so will you."

Bo gave her a menacing look. "And if I decide not to partake in this _tradition_?"

Lauren shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I've never encountered an unclaimed human."

Bo looked up at the ceiling with annoyance written all over her face. "So what do you suggest then? We just pretend that it's not completely vile that I own you?"

Lauren's face softened. She did appreciate the way the brunette so adamantly disagreed with the way things operated between the species, but she knew in the end it wouldn't matter. If the Blood King had selected her to be owned by the young Fae and the Ash had agreed there was nothing she could do about it. She motioned for Bo to sit down again.

"Well, if you want, we can set some ground rules."

Bo's eyebrow raised in question. "Like?"

Lauren sighed. "Well, for starters, being owned by you means I am also under your protection and am also your responsibility. I doubt any of the other Fae would try anything once they know I belong to you but you never know."

Bo nodded and Lauren continued. "And secondly, while I am here to serve you I don't especially like being a punching bag nor a plaything."

Bo looked at her in surprise. "Lauren, I would never hit you."

Lauren looked down and nodded but didn't address the comment. "And third, and probably the most important, please understand that I have accepted the fact that I am owned by you. I don't like it, and I would change it if I could, but I have learned to make the most of it and so should you."

Bo looked at her curiously. "Who owned you before?"

Lauren looked away and responded softly. "The Ash himself. For the most part he didn't bother with me, but on occasion he would remind me of my place in all this."

Bo looked at her intently as she let the words sink in. She knew what Lauren was alluding to and it made her sick to her stomach. She sat down next to Lauren and took her hand gently. "Lauren, I don't like this any more than you do, but like you said, if we're in this we might as well make the most of it. But I have a rule of my own."

Lauren looked up in surprise. She nodded for Bo to continue and Bo smiled at her as she spoke. "I want you to continue living your life as you did before this. I don't know exactly how this new…well us…fits into that life, but I want to you know you are free to do what you want."

Lauren scoffed a bit and smiled. "Well, that shouldn't be too difficult. My life mainly consisted of the lab and my research at home so I doubt much will change."

Bo nodded. "Good. It's settled then. And if the Ash asks, just tell him to come talk to me if he has a problem with you continuing your work at the lab."

Lauren smiled. "He'll probably be pleased actually. We were on the verge of discovering the cure for a rare blood disease that was affecting a line of pixies."

Bo nodded and was about to say something when the door opened and Dyson and Kenzi entered. Lauren stood up but kept her gaze down as she was accustomed to and Bo looked at her strangely. Bo stood up as well and smiled at the guests.

"Hey guys."

"So this is the infamous Dr. Lewis huh?"

Dyson leered a bit at her as he took in her appearance. Lauren internally rolled her eyes but didn't say anything and just looked at him with a smile. Dyson had been around the medical labs now and then asking her questions and basically hitting on her discretely hoping she would satisfy some of his more basic needs. However, he knew she was the charge of the Ash and so he was very careful in how he handled her and treaded _very_ lightly. Now though, since she was the property of his friend he was sort of hoping he would scratch that itch since the Succubus wouldn't oblige him.

Kenzi rolled her eyes and took a seat where Bo had been sitting as she looked up at Lauren. She could see the human was slightly uncomfortable but she wasn't sure if it was due to their presence or if it was due to the situation as a whole. Like Bo, she disagreed with the claiming of humans and she'd always had a soft spot for those humans who were allies to the Fae instead of basic commodity like food. It was one of the reasons Kenzi despised Tamsin and all the Dark Fae so much. They treated humans like slaves and Kenzi thought it was barf worthy as she insisted humans could be a useful tool in their society.

"So how are you two kids getting along?"

Lauren smiled briefly but remained silent letting Bo speak on their behalf. "Fine. We were just talking before we were so _rudely_ interrupted. What's going on anyway? Everyone still hanging around out there?"

She motioned to the doorway that Kenzi and Dyson had entered through and Kenzi nodded. Dyson on the other hand barely heard her as he continued to let his eyes roam the Doctor's body. Bo noticed this and took a step between them effectively blocking his view. She looked at him with a pointed stare.

"Something I can help you with?"

Dyson smirked. "No, I was just inspecting your new pet that's all."

Bo rolled her eyes. Sometimes Dyson was as bad as Trick when it came to the way he dealt with humans. Bo folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Well, she's not my _pet_, she's my…friend?"

Bo looked at Lauren for confirmation and Lauren nodded ever so slightly as she met Bo's eyes briefly. Dyson rolled his eyes a bit at the exchange. "Come on Bo you can't be serious."

Bo looked at him sharply. "I am. Is there a problem with that?"

Dyson looked at her and back at Lauren before sighing in defeat. He knew better than to mess with Bo as he's been helping her with her training and he knew how strong she was. He turned and walked out of the room muttering about how she didn't understand and she would learn.

Kenzi watched him leave and laughed at his retreating form. "Yeah yeah keep walking buddy. So...Lauren, what's it like to be human?"

Lauren looked at her in surprise. She knew the younger Fae also had a favorable approach to humans but she wasn't exactly sure _how_ favorable that was. She gave her a small smiile. "Well, I would imagine it's similar to being Fae just without the supernatural powers is all."

Kenzi smiled and nodded at Bo. "She tell you what kind of Fae she is yet?"

Lauren shook her head and looked at Bo who gave her a skeptical look. "You know I thought we weren't supposed to share what kind of Fae we are…I mean isn't that a rather personal question?"

Lauren laughed. "Well, between Fae yes I suppose it would be. However, being human, it wouldn't matter if I knew what kind of Fae you were because even if I discovered your strengths and weaknesses it's not like I could or would use that information against you."

Bo shrugged. "True. Well, I am a Succubus and Kenzi here is a Mesmer."

Lauren looked between the two in surprise. She had no idea the sisters were so powerful and she felt herself stiffen a bit at the news. She'd encountered a Mesmer before and knew their powers were so strong that most Fae heeded them when interacting with them. A Succubus on the other hand was something she'd never encountered, only having the benefit of working on an Incubus tissue sample previously, but what little she did know about the species she found fascinating. Born with the innate powers to breathe life into those they deemed worthy and the ability to take life from those they chose, the Succubus were an unbridled species that were so few in existence that no one really knew what they were capable of. Lauren had read some texts that described the effects of the Succubus and their powers but she'd never thought she'd get to study one up close.

Kenzi watched the Doctor process the information and laughed when she got a curious look on her face. She snapped her fingers in front of Lauren's face. "You okay there Doc?"

Lauren shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Yes, sorry. I was just wondering…"

Bo looked on in curiosity. "Wondering?"

Lauren gave her a shy smile. "Well I was wondering if I might have an opportunity to study you sometime? Er, I mean, if you're okay with it?"

Bo looked surprised. "You want to study me?"

Kenzi laughed. "Wow bet you never heard that one before did you Bo-Bo?"

Bo blushed slightly as Lauren rolled her eyes a bit. "Yes, I mean so little is known about your particular species. It would be fascinating to have an opportunity to learn more about you."

Kenzi nudged Bo who laughed and nodded. "Well, I guess there's no harm in that. Sure, why not?"

Lauren nodded and smiled but didn't say anything as Kenzi stood and smiled at the pair. "Okay enough with the small talk. Let's hit the bar and make this night at least slightly more bearable."

She turned and walked out leaving Bo and Lauren to follow suit. Bo smiled at Lauren and nodded for her to follow and the two made their way to the bar to enjoy the rest of the evening. Bo spent the majority of the night hyper aware of Lauren's presence as she thought about their conversation from earlier and she felt herself get angry at the thought of anyone harming the blonde simply for pleasure. She didn't know why she was so drawn to this woman but she didn't over think it as she knew she would have lots of time get to know her and discover just how intriguing the human Doctor could be.

**_So hopefully this gives a little more insight into how these two will progress. I know Dyson came off as kind of an ass but that might just be my subconscious perception of him based on the show LOL. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Chapter 3 – Day 5**

Bo entered the Light Fae medical facility in search of her new friend with a concerned look on her face. She'd only been down in the facility a few times in the past three years and she was a bit weary of the frantic pace that seemed to engulf all those present in the holding area. She looked around and realized she had no idea where she was going nor any clue how to find the human Doctor. She'd called Lauren earlier in the day inviting her to lunch so they could get to know each other a little better and was assured she would be able to come meet the Doctor at the medical facility with no problems.

Now she wasn't so sure.

"Excuse me…can you—"

"Sorry Miss. Please step aside."

Bo rolled her eyes as the medic she had tried to ask for help simply ignored her. She looked around at the commotion and wasn't sure how to even figure out where to go for information.

"Miss? Are you injured?"

Bo turned around and came face to face with a short woman she'd recognized from the gala the other night. She hadn't met the woman but she was happy to at least see someone she recognized. "No, I was just wondering where I could find Lauren Lewis?"

The shorter girl nodded towards the double doors at the end of the room. "Go through those doors and take the elevator up to the third floor. Hang a right at the end of the hall then go down to the third corridor and make a left. There's a short flight of stairs you go up then turn right and you'll find Dr. Lewis's office on the left."

Bo nodded as she tried to remember the instructions. "Thanks."

She went to turn and walk away but was stopped by the woman putting her hand on her arm. "Pardon me, I'm sorry for not recognizing you sooner. That was a fantastic party the other night and I do wish you all the best."

Bo gave her a funny look. "Um. Thanks?"

The woman nodded and bowed slightly. "We're thrilled to have you in the facility and if there's anything you need please don't hesitate to ask."

Bo gave her an awkward nod as she made her way to the double doors. She still wasn't used to people recognizing her let alone basically worshiping her and it was all a bit much for her to take in. She made her way to the elevator okay but when she turned down the hall as instructed she got confused. There were so many corridors she couldn't remember which one she was supposed to walk down. She looked around a bit for help but unlike the emergency room she'd first walked into there was almost no-one around. She sighed and began walking up and down the corridors looking for any sign of life that could point her in the right direction.

"Bo?"

Bo turned around and smiled at Lauren who looked surprised to see her up there. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was only 11:30am and she was certain Bo said she'd meet her at noon. She quickly walked over to the young Fae and had a concerned look on her face.

"Sorry, am I late? I thought we were meeting at noon?"

Bo smiled and nodded. "We are. I just thought I'd come early and see what it is you do all day."

Lauren nodded and motioned for Bo to follow her down the hall to her office. Since their initial conversation Lauren had seen little of the Succubus as she had been true to her word and let Lauren live her life as she had been previously. Lauren led Bo through the maze of hallways until she reached her office and opened the door for the Succubus to enter first. Bo looked around and chuckled a bit at how disorganized her office was as she was expecting it to be in pristine condition. Bo had pegged Lauren as she obsessively neat freak type of person so it amused her to see that her office, while not mess by any means, wasn't exactly alphabetized and catalogued as she thought it would have been.

Lauren set the files she was holding down on her desk as she motioned for Bo to have a seat in one of the chairs opposite her desk. Bo took a seat and looked around the office slowly taking in the various awards and diploma's hanging on the walls. She figured Lauren had an impressive history, but being able to see it on display was something in and of itself.

"Wow, all these yours?"

Bo motioned to the wall across from where she was sitting and Lauren turned to look at the framed pieces of paper with a shrug. "When I first started working here the Ash wanted me to have these on display to make an impression on the various Elders he paraded through here. I guess I got used to seeing them but honestly I've kind of forgotten they were there."

Bo stood up and looked at the diploma's sitting elegantly in their deep oak frames. She looked over at Lauren with a smile. "Yale medical school huh? That must have been exciting."

Lauren laughed. "I don't think any med student will describe their experience as exciting. But yes, it was quite an experience and a wonderful place to learn so I'd say it was worth it in the end."

Bo smiled and moved over to look at some of the other awards. She could tell they were from various institutions and scientific associations or whatever, but she knew they were all human awards. The Fae world didn't exactly hand out achievements to humans and she wondered what types of things Lauren had been passed over for simply because of her species. She came to the end of the hanging awards and looked down at the bookshelf she was standing in front of. Something caught her eye and she reached down to pull the blue velvet box out from under a few scientific journals and textbooks. She looked over at Lauren with a raised eyebrow.

"May I?"

Lauren nodded and sighed. Bo opened the box and looked at the content curiously. She turned back to Lauren with a small smile. "Is this what I think it is?"

Lauren nodded and gave her a small smile. "Yes. I served in England for eight years with the RCAF as part of a joint effort with the British Navy. Two of those years we were deployed to Afghanistan where we came under fire and myself along with three other officers aided the local forces in the wartime effort."

She didn't like talking about her time in the military but she didn't want the young Fae to feel like she was hiding anything about her past either. Lauren had quite the colorful life so far and she knew Bo would be persistent until she learned as much as she wanted to about it. Bo held up the Victoria Cross carefully and looked it over slowly. She gave Lauren a smile and set it back in its box before returning it to its place on the shelf.

She looked over at Lauren curiously. "Why isn't this on display? I would think the Ash would be proud to flaunt the fact that one of his staff had received the highest of military honors?"

Lauren shook her head. "It doesn't matter here. In fact, I don't usually…I mean. I just don't talk about it that much."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Lauren shrugged. "That was in another lifetime that's why."

She gave Bo a small smile as she turned back to her desk and arranged some of the papers on it. Bo watched her busy herself and a sad smile graced her features. She reached out and put a hand on Lauren's shoulder making her jump slightly. "Well I think it's pretty cool. You'll have to tell me more about it sometime."

Lauren nodded and smiled but didn't say anything as Bo gave her another friendly smile. Lauren cleared her throat a bit as she noticed how soft the Succubus's hand was on her shoulder and she could feel her body respond slightly to the gentle touch.

Bo nodded and she smiled as she held the door for Lauren and gave her a warm smile. "Well I don't know about you but I'm _starving_."

Lauren looked up and she swore she heard some underlying meaning in the words and she knew she could feel the faint pulse flow from Bo's hand, probably unbeknownst to the brunette, but didn't want to make any assumptions. She raised her eyebrows. "Um…well…"

Bo's eyes grew wide as she realized how that sounded and that she'd let the slight power flow from her hand. She removed it quickly and cleared her throat. "Uh to eat. I mean food. I mean to eat food…people food. Not…people. Yeah. Um I heard about the new restaurant on 3rd avenue that I've been dying to try so I thought we could go there?"

Lauren raised her eyebrows. "That's on Dark territory."

Bo shrugged. "And I'm unaligned so it doesn't matter. Besides, if you don't come with me no one else will."

She gave Lauren a cheeky smile as the pair walked back towards the elevator and out of the building. Bo offered to drive since Lauren's expensive looking car would attract the 'wrong kind of attention' as she put it and Lauren agreed as she was thankful she didn't have to drive into the Dark neighborhood. After about twenty minutes the pair had arrived at the restaurant and Bo entered the establishment casually as if she'd been there a hundred times before. They looked around for the service staff to seat them when a voice interrupted them.

"Bo, such a nice surprise. What brings you to this side of the neighborhood?"

Bo rolled her eyes slightly at Evony's tone and she wondered what the Morrigan was doing mingling with the common folk. She gave her a friendly smile. "Evony, nice to see you. I am just here for lunch, heard great things about this place."

Evony peered at Bo and Lauren who was standing slightly behind the Succubus and she smirked. She leaned a bit closer to Bo and smirked at her. "Well the food is alright, but I'm sure you can find _something_ worth satisfying your appetite in here."

She gave Bo a nod and walked out completely ignoring Lauren's presence, which the Doctor was slightly relieved at. She'd only encountered the Morrigan a few times and something about that woman always left her wanting a shower and some significant sanitizing of the soul. Bo nodded to Lauren and they were seated quickly with no further issues. About half way through their meal another figure appeared next to them and sat down, unexpectedly.

"Tamsin? What are you doing here?"

Tamsin shrugged as she stole a piece of bread off of Bo's plate. "Was in the neighborhood and figured I'd stop in. This place makes the best sandwiches."

Tamsin was speaking to Bo but she had one eye on Lauren who was suddenly quiet in the presence of the Valkyrie. Lauren knew who Tamsin was from her time in the Fae world and she knew the taller blonde was as ruthless as she was aggressive. Luckily for Lauren, Tamsin never really bothered with humans, unless she was bored and needed something to satisfy her nights, so she hadn't had to interact directly with the Dark Fae.

Bo motioned at Lauren. "Tamsin, this is Lauren."

Tamsin peered over at her with some interest but mostly boredom. "I know. The brilliant Dr. Lewis is known around these parts for being some kind of bad ass in the medical world."

Lauren gave Tamsin a tight smile. "Nice to meet you Tamsin. I hear you got promoted to Detective with the police force."

Tamsin smirked and Bo rasied an eyebrow. She didn't know Lauren was so aware of all the different players in the Fae world. "Yep. Got my new shiny badge and all. So you better be a good little girl or I'll have to arrest you."

The way Tamsin said _arrest_ made both Lauren and Bo slightly uncomfortable. It was almost like Tamsin was a predator and she was mocking her prey as she waited to move in for the kill. Bo cleared her throat and looked at Tamsin carefully. "Well I'm sure you won't have any trouble here _Detective_."

Tamsin laughed slightly as she nodded her head. "So I hear. How's that working out?"

Bo rolled her eyes. Seriously, why was everyone so interested in the fact that Lauren was under her protection now anyway? "Fine. As you can see we're just enjoying lunch so if you don't mind…"

Tamsin looked over at Lauren briefly before turning back to Bo with a fake smile. "Okay, well you do that. I have to get back to the cop shop. Nice to see you again Bo. And Doc…nice to see you out and about as well."

She got up to leave the two alone and Bo raised her eyebrows in annoyance. "Wow. Subtle."

Lauren laughed. "Well from what I hear, subtlety isn't exactly one of her stronger traits."

Bo joined in the laughter. "No, it's definitely not."

The pair enjoyed the rest of their lunch and Bo had driven them back to the medical facility straight away so Lauren could finish up her day. She decided to join the Doctor once again in the lab to get a better sense of what her day consisted of, even with Lauren arguing that Bo would be bored out of her mind, but she figured if she wanted to get to know this woman the best way to do that would be through her work. The pair had just taken the elevator up to the lab on the fifth floor when they were greeted with an unexpected visitor.

Lauren stepped forward and bowed her head slightly as she kept her eyes cast downward. "Ash. What brings you to the lab?"

Lachlan peered at her curiously for a second before standing straighter and folding his arms over his chest. "Am I not allowed to visit the lab whenever I choose?"

Lauren faltered a bit. "Of course."

Lachlan smirked. "Why thank you Doctor. Glad to know I can come and go as I please in _my_ facility."

Lauren nodded but didn't say anything as she held her tongue. Bo watched him talk down to her and she rolled her eyes as she took a step forward to stand beside Lauren and put a hand on her lower back as a sign of comfort. "Lachlan. How are you? Still charming as ever I see?"

Lachlan smiled at her. He didn't like the fact that she would one day be his boss so to speak but he knew enough about the political workings of the Fae not to ever cross her. He bowed slightly. "Bo, nice to see you as always."

Bo ignored his obviously fake sincerity. "What do you want Lachlan?"

He looked back at her carefully as he squinted a bit at her. "I simply came by to check on the project I had asked Dr. Lewis to look into."

Lauren looked up and nodded. "I have the latest reports for you if you want to see them."

Lachlan hesitated for a second as he looked at Bo then back at her. The project he had her working on really wasn't that difficult and he didn't _really_ need to come up here just to view the results in person. Lauren was more than capable of finishing it on her own but he felt the need to insert himself when it pleased him and today happed to be one of those days. However, he didn't want to upset the Succubus with his normal interaction with the human so he just shook his head.

"That's alright. I trust I'll have the results on my desk tomorrow morning?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes, we only have one sample left to test and I can finish the write up tonight."

He nodded at her and gave Bo a slight nod as well before walking down the hall to the elevators. Bo watched him leave and didn't move her gaze until he had gotten into the elevators before turning back to Lauren with a concerned look.

"That normal?"

Lauren nodded but didn't say anything. She knew she could get in a lot of trouble if she disrespected the Ash and although she didn't like it she knew the walls had ears so she thought better of saying anything that might be conceived as complaining about him. Like it or not, the Ash still had some power over her and she wasn't going to put herself in a situation that she would come to regret later. Instead she motioned for them to continue down the hall and she took her time in explaining the various pieces of equipment and the different experiments her team was working on. Bo found it quite adorable how excited Lauren was when talking about her science stuff. Bo laughed appreciatively when Lauren had to dummy down some of the more complicated methods they were using and in turn Lauren appreciated the fact that Bo was genuinely interested in her work and what they were doing for the Fae world.

After a few hours in the lab Lauren decided it was time to call it a day and Bo happily agreed. As much as she was having fun, even letting Lauren run a few basic tests on her, Bo was done. Science was exhausting and she really wanted nothing more than to go home and sit on the couch and have a simple night of relaxation. They were getting ready to leave the lab when Lachlan returned with a few more files in his hands. Lauren inwardly groaned knowing it was more work for her and he greeted the pair with a reserved smile.

"Bo? I didn't realize you were still here."

"Lachlan. Well I am. And we were just leaving."

She raised her eyebrow at him but he didn't change his demeanor as he motioned to the files in his hands. "I hope you don't mind but I'd like to go over a few of these findings with Dr. Lewis?"

Bo looked at him carefully before glancing at Lauren who just nodded her head. Bo sighed a bit. "Fine, I'll wait in your office Lauren?"

Lauren nodded and watched Bo walk towards the elevators slowly and chuckled to herself as Bo kept looking back over her shoulder at Lachlan. Once she was safely in the elevator he turned back to her with a grim expression.

"So Dr. Lewis, are you enjoying your new role?"

"Sorry?" She gave him a confused look.

He smirked at her and gazed at her in return with a pitiful look in his eye. "As the _pet_ of the unaligned Succubus?"

Lauren swallowed slowly. "It's fine Lachlan."

He peered at her and gave her a nasty smile. "Good. Wouldn't want her highness to have an unhappy pet now would we?"

Lauren looked up at him carefully but didn't say anything as he continued. "Do you know why you were chosen Dr. Lewis? Surely it wasn't to get you out of here."

Lauren shook her head and had a bad feeling about this. She always hated being a pawn in his little game and she hoped it was something more simplistic than that. "No Ash, I don't actually."

Lachlan laughed in her face and took a step closer. "Because _Doctor_ I assured the Blood King that of all the humans at my disposal you were the most…_receptive_ to a change in scenery."

Lauren tensed a bit. "Receptive?"

The Ash sneered at her. "Tell me Doctor. What does it feel like to realize you are so _broken_ that you've resigned to accepting your position in this world?"

Lauren looked away. "I wouldn't say I am broken Lachlan. And I've accepted my place because the alternative is…"

He turned back to her with a look of amusement. "Unbearable? Very good Doctor. I'm glad to see you understand what your role in all this is. Now, run along. We can talk about these files tomorrow."

She gave him a weary glance as she nodded and retrieved her bag off of the countertop next to her lab station. She walked slowly and calmly to the elevator nodding at him as she passed by as he watched her go like a hawk eyeing its prey in wait. She entered the elevator and hit the button for the 3rd floor making sure the doors closed before she let her resolve crumble and she let a single tear fall from her eye.

**_Of all the characters that played the Ash he was by far my favorite. Such a douchebag but so interesting LOL. As a side note, there will not be any Nadia in this story…that would just be too complicated for me to attempt. Sorry. Anyway, let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Chapter 4 – Day 14**

Bo stared nervously at the door then back at the clock as she sat anxiously at the counter waiting for her guest to arrive. She'd spent all day tidying up the place as best she could and she'd endured an earful from Kenzi about acting like a spaz and needing to chill the hell out. Bo had stayed silent while Kenzi razzed her and finally the young Mesmer got tired of basically being ignored and left the Succubus to her own devices.

It had been just over a week since she'd seen the Doctor mainly because the human had been busy but Bo also knew it was by her own doing. Bo was in a feeding pattern right now and for some reason she felt strange thinking about Lauren being around while she took care of her needs. She didn't feel _guilty_ per se, but she did feel awkward about it even though she was certain Lauren knew exactly what she needed to do in order to satisfy her primal cravings.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Bo jumped up and made her way faux calmly over to the door. She opened it with a smile. "Lauren hey, come in."

Lauren stepped cautiously into the home and looked around in surprise. When Bo had called her and asked her to come over she wasn't quite sure what kind of accommodations she'd been expecting but she was certain it was a little different than what she was currently standing in. Lauren looked around at the run down shack of a house and smiled to herself at how modestly Bo and Kenzi lived. It almost brought a sense of relief to the human Doctor that Bo and Kenzi weren't stuck up, superficial women. Bo ushered her further into the house and smiled as she took her bag and coat from her setting it down on the bench next to the doorway.

"Oh thank God you're here. What up Doc?"

Kenzi smiled and plopped herself down on the worn couch with a bowl of what appeared to be some kind of cereal wearing her pajamas and looking very comfortable. Bo shot the young Fae a look that said 'shut up' and she smiled shyly at the human Doctor. Lauren smiled back at Bo and looked over at the shorter brunette.

"Hi Kenzi. Good to see you again."

Kenzi nodded and crunched on her cereal as she slung her legs over the side of the couch. She peered over at Bo and smiled. "I think Bo-Bo here would agree with that sentiment. I mean really, she—" Bo had moved over and put her hand over Kenzi's mouth to shut her up while she gave Lauren a small smile. Kenzi rolled her eyes as she motioned with her hand and Bo's had was removed from her mouth. She smirked up at Bo. "As I was saying, this one here has been on edge the last few days so thank goodness you're here to put her out of her misery."

"_Kenzi_…"

Bo gave her a menacing look and Kenzi just snorted in response as she eyed her sister menacingly. "Do you want a repeat of last weekend?" She gave Bo a pointed look and Bo rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

Apparently, in her bored and drunken state, Kenzi had thought it would be funny to make Bo repeatedly slap herself until the Succubus got close enough to put a very strong and very disarming hand on the Mesmer and pulsed her into submission. Kenzi stuck her tongue out at Bo and laughed at the slight pout the Succubus was now wearing. Lauren laughed lightly and made her way over to the bickering sisters.

"Well I'm sorry I was late. I was running behind at the lab and I got a little…er…lost."

Kenzi laughed. "What, this area not on your GPS Doc?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just not as adept with directions as I thought I was."

It was true to say finding Bo and Kenzi's home was quite difficult. They lived in a neutral part of town that was tucked away behind the industrial area. Lauren had no idea why they chose to live in such a secluded area but nonetheless she was thankful she found it after only being lost for about an hour. Bo waived her off and gave her another warm smile as she motioned for her to sit down and went to fetch her a glass of wine.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Are we expecting anyone else? Did your meal follow you home again?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she got up to answer the door. She opened it with an annoyed smile and led the visitors into the house.

"Mutt and Jeff are here."

Tamsin rolled her eyes at the Mesmer's statement as her and Dyson entered the house. Bo gave them a smile from the kitchen area and looked at them in surprise. "So what brings you two here?"

Tamsin shrugged. "D-man wanted to stop by and I figured I'd tag along."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Oh joy."

Tamsin narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't like it? Move to Light territory."

Kenzi huffed as she sat down next to the Doctor and continued eating her cereal. Tamsin and Dyson noticed the Doctor and she looked over at Bo with a sarcastic smile. "So what are you crazy kids up to today?"

Bo laughed. "Well if you must know I invited Lauren over to hang out for a bit."

Tamsin feigned interest. "Oh honey, if you're trying to _pick up_ you're moving too slowly. Why don't you just skip to the part where she's naked and screaming and we can all live a bit more peacefully okay?"

Bo scowled at her and went to respond but movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention instead. "Kenzi don't…"

Kenzi had lifted her hand up to make the Valkyrie smack herself but stopped when she heard Bo's warning. Tamsin however was up for the challenge and she turned to the short Fae with her face already contorting into her Valkyrie stare. "Bring it half pint."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Dyson put his hand on Tamsin's shoulder. "Cool it. Actually it's good Lauren is here. Say Doc, could you do a medical work up of some of the files we have in the truck?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "She's not here to work she's here to relax."

Dyson shrugged. "We were going to stop by the lab after this anyway. Figured we could kill two birds since she's here."

Bo sighed as Dyson went to the truck to grab the files. Lauren had yet to say anything to the two Fae who had recently arrived and she sat up properly when Tamsin moved over to sit down in the armchair adjacent to the couch. Bo returned with the wine and handed Lauren a glass before sitting on the arm of the couch between the human and the Valkyrie.

"So, Tamsin, what's new?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Small talk? Okay. Well, Dyson and I have been having some wicked cases lately. I mean you should see…what?"

Bo and Kenzi were staring at her with wide eyes as they knew just how graphic Tamsin could be when describing her work. Bo didn't think Lauren would appreciate the details, even with her being a doctor, so she was thankful when Tamsin stopped talking and Dyson reappeared with the case files.

"Here ya go Doc. And thanks for doing this."

Lauren nodded. "Not a problem Dyson."

Bo looked around anxiously as the group sat there in silence. Kenzi and Tamsin were giving each other death stares while Dyson kept his attention on her and Lauren equally.

Bo finally stood up and looked around at the group. "Okay, well if you guys don't mind?"

Dyson sat down next to Kenzi and put his feet up on the coffee table as he smiled up at Bo. "No we don't mind at all."

Bo put her hands on her hips. "Get out Dyson. You too Tamsin. We'll all hang out another time."

Dyson laughed at Bo's remark but he got up slowly in compliance. Tamsin rolled her eyes and stood to leave with her partner as she gave the Doc a wink and a smile and the Mesmer a glare before following Dyson out the door. Bo turned and gave Kenzi a knowing look and Kenzi stood up with a groan.

"Fine. I'm going upstairs. But do not make me come back down here you two."

She wiggled a threatening finger at them and laughed as she took her cereal and the open bottle of wine upstairs with her. Bo sighed and sat down next to Lauren on the couch with a tight smile. "Sorry about that."

Lauren nodded. "It's fine. No problem."

Bo leaned back on the couch and looked at the human thoughtfully. She wanted to spend time with her but she didn't want to come off as being overbearing, or worse needy, so she'd tried to keep her cool in the absence of the blonde but truth be told she was kind of dying inside. She didn't know exactly what it was about the human but she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her and get to know her as a person, not just the scientist and apparent _pet_ that she was. Bo sighed again softly.

"So, how have you been?"

Lauren smiled and relaxed slightly. She didn't know exactly why Bo had invited her over and she had prepared herself for a wide array of possibilities. She was happily surprised however to see that she sincerely really did just want to hang out.

"Good, busy at the lab. We were successful in our latest trial of the pixie blood disease so I think we've gotten the anti-toxin to the correct level and can start administering the cure soon."

Bo nodded. "That's great. Congratulations."

Lauren smiled. "Thank you. So what about you? What have you been up to?"

Bo looked at her cautiously and licked her lips slightly as an anxious reflex. "Uh you know. Busy with Kenzi, and Trick. And…"

Lauren looked confused. "And?"

Bo sighed louder this time. "You know how you said you didn't know a lot about my kind?"

Lauren nodded and Bo looked down. "Well do you know how we feed? I mean what we feed on?"

Lauren looked thoughtful for a second and then looked back at her with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Oh, um, well, yes I suppose that would take some…time?"

Bo nodded and licked her lips again before taking a drink of her wine. "Yeah I guess."

Lauren looked at her curiously. "So do you have to…you know…feed often?"

Bo raised an eyebrow as she shrugged. "I guess. I mean when I'm hungry."

Lauren nodded but didn't say anything. She'd done some further research on Succubi in her spare time and the things she'd dug up in the archives had been fascinating. When she'd discovered their true feeding process though she'd immediately become curious about if Bo only ever fed on Fae or if she indulged her appetite for humans as well. Not really knowing how to bring that up Lauren had filed that information away for another day. Now that day has come and the scientist in Lauren figured she might as well learn what she could while she could.

"So, if you don't mind my asking…do you only feed on Fae or…"

Bo looked up in surprise. No one had ever really asked her any questions about her feeding habits before so this was an unchartered conversation topic for her. "Uh…well…I guess I've never tried to _feed_ on a human."

Lauren looked surprised. "Really?"

Bo nodded. "I don't know if I could. I mean…when I start it's kind of hard to stop and I don't want to hurt anyone."

Lauren nodded in understanding and gave Bo a thoughtful look. "I could help you with that you know. I mean if you'd like."

Bo looked skeptical. "What do you mean by help?"

Lauren laughed. "Well I think I can develop a serum that will take the edge off and help you control the amount you need to feed in one…sitting."

Bo nodded. "Why not…can't hurt right?"

Lauren smiled and nodded. "Suppose not."

Bo took another sip of her wine and looked over at Lauren in a friendly manner. "Well, enough with the shop talk. I mean that's not why I asked you over here."

Lauren looked confused. "Why _did_ you ask me to stop by?"

Bo shrugged again. "Uh…no reason really. Like I said just wanted to hang out."

Lauren smiled. She hadn't just 'hung out' with anyone in quite a while and she surely didn't think she'd be hanging out with such a powerful Fae. Lauren nodded and leaned back against the couch as she sipped her wine slowly. The two sat in silence for a bit before Bo turned to her with a small smile.

"So, tell me more about yourself. Where are you from? How did you end up in all this? Are you single?"

Lauren's eyebrows went up at the last question and she choked lightly on her wine as she smiled at Bo. "Well, I'm from here originally and spent my whole life here aside from when I was in the RCAF, um how I came to end up in all this is a much longer story for another day and um…yes…I am single."

She blushed a bit at the last question as she felt self-conscious about making the simple statement. Bo nodded and smiled at the woman as she got up to grab another bottle of wine. She opened it quickly and brought it back to the couch where they were sitting. As she poured herself another glass and topped off Lauren's glass she gave her a genuine smile.

"So you're single huh?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and nodded. "Well, it's kind of hard to meet anyone when you spend sixteen hour days at the lab and in your free time try and stay off the radar of the superhuman species around you. I wouldn't quite know how to explain that to someone who wasn't in _this_ world."

Bo nodded. "And you haven't met anyone in _this_ world?"

Lauren shook her head. "I actually haven't met too many other humans and the Fae, well, they don't exactly consider my kind as relationship material."

Bo looked thoughtful. "I wonder why."

Lauren shrugged and sipped her wine. "Maybe it's just simple math. I mean you will live to no doubt see your two thousandth birthday, but me, I'll be lucky to make it to eighty."

Bo looked doubtful. "Even still, I mean, eighty years is a long time right?"

Lauren laughed. "Perhaps. But how many Fae want to settle down for that period of time only to stay young while their partner ages naturally?"

Bo raised her eyebrows. "Why not? I mean, isn't that what we all want? The normal life?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you want?"

Bo nodded shyly. "But who would want to live that life with me?"

Lauren looked at her intently for a few seconds before taking a sip of her wine. She didn't say anything and sat back quietly as Bo sighed.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. Not like it's gonna happen."

Bo stood up and moved into the kitchen with her glass of wine as she went to fetch some food for them to snack on. Lauren watched her move silently and when Bo returned with the plate of food Lauren set her wine glass down on the table and looked at Bo thoughtfully.

"It will happen Bo. You just have to believe in it."

Bo gave her a small smile as she absentmindedly picked at a piece of cracker from the plate. She studied Lauren and how she moved gracefully yet purposefully and she felt the stirrings of an all too familiar feeling. Clearing her throat she sat up and looked over at the blonde.

"Uh, so this is nice. And I want you to know you're welcome here whenever. I mean…I don't mind if you want to come around more?"

Lauren smiled at Bo kindly. "Thank you. It's a nice change of pace from my very…sterile apartment at the compound."

Bo laughed and looked around. "I know it's not much, but hey all we needed was four walls and a roof right?"

Lauren looked around and back at Bo with a playful look in her eye. "Well you mostly got that so I suppose it works for you."  
Bo feigned insult and laughed as she threw a piece of her cracker at the blonde. She laughed and realized that for the first time since she'd been engrossed in the Fae world she was genuinely happy. She was having fun and really enjoyed the blonde's company and she started to wonder what it all meant in the grand scheme of things. Hopefully she would have the opportunity to find out and if Lauren's assistance proved successful, Bo could see herself developing a lot more than just friendship with the human.

**_Okay three updates in one day…yes that happened but don't get used to it LOL. I tend to update sort of erratically whenever ideas come into my head. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Chapter 5 – Day 60**

Lauren sighed as she entered her office and set the files she was carrying down on her desk. She looked around her office and noticed how much more messy the place had become over the last two months. This was due mostly in part to her reducing her hours at the request of her _owner_ who had told Lauren she was working herself into an early grave and in no uncertain terms demand she reduce her hours. So she did. Instead of the seventeen hour days she had been used to working she'd slowly cut them back to fourteen hour days. Even though it was only three hours difference it made an immediate impact on her stress level and her sleeping patterns. What that meant was that she was now more stressed than ever because she was forcing herself to leave her lab earlier than she was accustomed and she limited her weekend days to a standard eight hour workday leaving her plenty of time to think about things she needed to finish or what she had to do the following day. In turn this impacted her sleeping patterns as her brain never seemed to shut off and Lauren found herself becoming increasingly tired as the days progressed.

The other thing that changed when she changed her work hours was she found herself busying herself with research about Succubi and all facets of their species. She wanted to be sure she was thoroughly prepared to help Bo in learning to harness and develop her powers and the research in and of itself had been exhausting. They were such a complicated species that Lauren found herself having to reference text after text to fully understand what she was learning. From what she had studied thus far, Bo seemed to be feeding every two weeks or so. Lauren thought this was a reasonable time frame given the limited information available on her species and she was working on a treatment to lengthen the duration between feeds so Bo wasn't constantly in a cycle of being hungry and having to drum up some kind of source to feed from.

Lauren leaned back in her chair and a small smile graced her features. It had been two months since she'd initially visited Bo and Kenzi at their 'house' and in that time the three of them had really become comfortable around each other. She'd been over there a handful of times more and she found herself really enjoying the company of the Succubus and the quirky Mesmer. Lauren had also helped Kenzi learn a little more about her abilities, but since Kenzi was raised in the Fae world she really didn't need that much education. Helping Bo on the other hand had been a task in itself and Lauren was worried she might have bitten off more than she could chew. She laughed as she recalled the first time Kenzi brought Bo by the lab to start her treatments.

**_Two Months Ago_**

_"Hey Doc, I hope you're ready because this one here is about to go into heat."_

_Kenzi dragged Bo into the lab and plopped her down on the stool next to one of the workstations. Lauren had been peering over some samples from an injured Fae and turned to the pair with her safety glasses still on and looking quite disheveled. She shook her head for a bit as she focused on the pair that had just entered the lab and walked over to them as she removed her latex gloves. She glanced at Kenzi with a small smile before turning to Bo and doing a quick visual check of her appearance to see if she could spot any noticeable differences. As she got closer she could feel the pheromones Bo was emitting as part of her Succubus traits and she did her best to stay focused on the task at hand._

_After checking her vitals and listening to her heartbeat Lauren took a blood sample and sent the pair on their way telling Kenzi to bring her back after her next 'meal' so she could draw more blood. Now all of that should have taken the doctor a matter of minutes but when Lauren looked up at the clock she realized almost an hour had elapsed. This was mostly due to Bo being difficult and playful with the doctor who had to both get her to sit still and try and do her exam with minimal contact from the brunette as every time she got close enough Bo tried to run her hands through Lauren's long blonde hair or she'd innocently brush up against her while sending out a pulse to Lauren's exposed arm or neck causing the doctor to stop what she was doing and have to start over. Lauren could easily see how uninhibited Bo was in using her abilities and since she'd only been in the Fae world for a short time, she obviously had no training in how to control them. Bo had probably been allowed to run rampant when she was in her feeding patterns and Lauren could see she had her work cut out for her._

**_Present Day_**

Lauren sighed as she looked at the latest blood work she'd done on Bo's sample from earlier in the day. Lauren had developed a basic serum based on the tissue sample she had from the Incubus she'd treated a while back and while she could see it was having some impact on the Succubus it wasn't really doing anything to curb her aggressive feeding patterns.

"Dr. Lewis…"

Lauren looked up immediately at the sound of the voice and stood upon seeing who was in the doorway. She bowed her head slightly and looked down at her appearance making sure she looked somewhat presentable.

"Lachlan. How can I help you?"

He walked into her office and smirked at her. "Sit down Dr. Lewis. No need for all that."

She looked up at him cautiously and sat down slowly being sure to keep her eyes on him but not stare directly at him. He took a seat in one of the chairs of her office and crossed one leg over the other as he folded his hands in his lap.

"So how are things going down here?"

Lauren looked around nervously for a second before looking back at him calmly. "Things are going fine. We've rece—"

"Why are you helping the Succubus Dr. Lewis?"

He cut her off with a knowing look and Lauren felt herself tense slightly as she sat up straighter in her chair. She cleared her throat a bit before continuing. "Uh well, she asked me to Ash. I didn't think it would be a problem?"

He gave her a twisted smile and leaned back in the chair. "No problem Doctor. I was just curious why I had to find out about this from one of my men instead of you coming to me with this new project."

Lauren licked her lips. "Well, I wasn't sure—"

Lachlan scoffed as he cut her off again. "What's in it for you Dr. Lewis?"

Lauren looked confused at his question. "Sorry?"

Lachlan looked at her seriously for a few seconds before continuing. "I mean what benefit do you or the Light gain from helping her?"

Lauren paused and looked down at her hands, not really sure how to answer him. She looked back up with a small smile. "I would think helping her would provide an opportunity to study her kind and learn more about her true nature. We don't have a lot of knowledge about Succubi and Incubi so I thought—"

Lachlan scoffed again. "Again, I ask what is in it for _you_? The girl is unaligned, and therefore not my concern or my problem. I don't know how I feel about dedicating my _resources_ to helping her when she is so adamant about remaining neutral."

Lauren looked at him cautiously. "I would hardly call her neutral Lachlan. Her bloodline alone gives the impression she will be Light soon enough."

Lachlan peered at her. "We both know she has both Light and Dark ancestors Dr. Lewis, and I am not naïve enough to think she will simply join a side because her blood tells her to."

Lauren licked her lips again and nodded slowly as Lachlan stood up. He put his hands on his hips as he looked down at her with curiosity. "I think, Doctor that you have a vested interest in her and _that_ is your reason for helping her."

Lauren opened her mouth to speak but he put a hand up indicating for her to remain silent. "But, I will allow you to continue working with her. You may be right, it would be beneficial for us to learn what we can about her."

Lauren nodded but didn't say anything as she was unsure of where he was going with all of this.

Lachlan turned to leave and paused in the doorway as he looked back at the blonde. "I do hope you won't let your assistance interfere with your work here Doctor. Although, I would be more inclined to offer up _all_ of my resources if she were to align with the Light."

Lauren took a steady breath as she sat still and let him finish his thought. She knew what he was asking and she knew there was no way she would be able to make that happen.

He nodded at her. "Think about it Dr. Lewis. I'm sure you could think of _some way_ to earn her allegiance."

He turned and left leaving Lauren seated at her desk in complete shock. She couldn't comprehend the fact that he basically came to tell her to whore herself out to the brunette in exchange for her fealty. It was stupid and repulsive and Lauren felt like she needed to go home and shower after that conversation. He was right about one thing though. Lauren did have a vested interest in helping Bo and that interest was purely selfish.

The more time she spent with the brunette the more she was having a hard time distinguishing between professional curiosity and personal attraction. The things that made Succubi so appealing are the same things that drew Lauren to Bo as a person. She recognized the innate bodily reactions she felt when she saw the brunette or heard her voice on the phone and she was doing her best to keep those feelings at bay knowing it would only end in heartache for her. Still, Lauren looked forward to her appointments with Bo and the almost nightly phone calls she received from the Succubus. The calls started under the guise of Bo wanting to ensure Lauren wasn't still in the lab by the time she called and Lauren would use these calls to get tidbits about how Bo was feeling with the injections she was receiving but after a couple of days the conversation became more casual and flirty than regimented and information gathering.

Lauren looked at her watch and saw that it was almost nine-o'clock meaning Bo would be calling her soon. She gathered her things and grabbed Bo's file as she made her way to the exit to head home for the night. She was walking down the corridor when Dyson came around the corner and smiled upon seeing her. Lauren sighed. Dyson was becoming as much of a handful as Bo was and Lauren couldn't figure out what his _problem_ was. It was obvious that he had an interest in Bo but it was also becoming more obvious that he had taken some kind of interest in her as well and it kind of creeped her out.

"Lauren, what are you doing here so late?"

Lauren rolled her eyes slightly. She knew that he knew she kept long hours and his faux surprise was really annoying. "Hello Dyson, I was actually just on my way out."

Dyson nodded and motioned for her to continue as he fell in line beside her. "Well let me walk you out. It's late and I want to be sure you get to your car safely."

She looked up at him with a cautious glare. It was no surprise he was being kind to her since that seemed to be his thought process about how to get in good with Bo, but his sudden change in attitude really aggravated her. Until she became property of the Succubus, Dyson had basically treated her as if she didn't exist. Never bothering with getting to know her or let alone carry on a conversation with her it was really apparent his motives were simply to prove to Bo that he could tolerate humans as a species on a level worth interacting with. She didn't say anything as she continued to walk towards the exit thankful that she had been given a parking space so close to the building. She didn't quite trust being alone with him and it wouldn't surprise her if one of these days he…

"Bo?"

Dyson had stopped in his tracks when he saw the Succubus standing in the doorway carrying two cups of coffee and sporting a genuine smile. Lauren looked up at her shyly but refrained from immediately speaking as Bo looked at them curiously.

"Dyson, how are you?"

He smiled. "Good. I was just walking Dr. Lewis to here out to her car."

Bo looked at him skeptically. It wasn't lost on her that Dyson's newfound interest in the doctor was unusual and she didn't want to think it was because he was actually interested in her. That wouldn't work for her as she was sort of selfish about the attention of the blonde human and she had no idea if Lauren reciprocated any feelings towards the wolf.

Bo nodded and stepped a bit closer to the pair. "Well thanks, but I got it from here."

He looked between the two women slowly and nodded his head as he backed up slightly and smiled. "Okay, well you two have a good night."

Lauren nodded at his departure and breathed a sigh of relief as she turned back to Bo who was watching him retreat with a look that Lauren couldn't quite comprehend. Bo snapped out of it and motioned for Lauren to exit the building as she handed her one of the coffees.

"Here you go. Thought you could use something warm tonight."

Lauren smiled. "Thanks. And yes, it is much appreciated."

Bo nodded as they crossed the small parking lot to Lauren's car. Bo looked up at her with a small smile. "So that was nice of Dyson to walk you out."

Lauren scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "More like it was unexpected. I don't really know why he bothers though."

Bo watched Lauren unlock her car and settle her things in the back seat. She felt a smile creep over her features as she leaned on the side of the car and faced the blonde.

"Why's that?"

Lauren looked up in surprise. "Well, I mean…"

She felt a slight blush creep up her features as she tried to think about how to finish that sentence. She was thankful for the dim lighting in the parking lot as she was certain the color in her cheeks would be noticeable if they were in direct lighting.

Bo laughed and nodded. "Yeah…well I don't blame the guy."

Lauren straightened up and looked at Bo hesitantly. "Sorry?"

Bo just shook her head. "So the reason I came by was to see if you were busy on Saturday? We're having some kind of formal dinner thing and I would be much happier and much less bored if you accompanied me?"

Lauren smiled and nodded. "Sure. Where is the dinner going to be held?"

Bo rolled her eyes a bit. "At the main facility here at the compound. Apparently it's part of the whole initiation thing and Trick says it's mandatory. I'm supposed to meet and greet some of the elders and I really have no desire to do this one, by myself and two, sober but with you and Kenzi by my side I'm sure I'll manage."

She gave Lauren a cheeky smile and Lauren laughed before her face fell a bit. "Well did you tell Trick I would be on the guest list? From what I recall some of the elders don't take too kindly to humans."

Bo scoffed. "So what? Me and Kenzi will be there and if they so much as look at you wrong I'm sure we can figure out some way to embarrass them."

She winked at Lauren and sipped her coffee as Lauren laughed again and nodded her head. "Okay, well I guess that settles it then."

Bo smiled. "Yep. So are you headed home or…"

Lauren raised an eyebrow as she wasn't sure what Bo was referring to. Where else would she be going at this time of night? Bo looked down at her coffee. "I mean, if you want, we can get something to eat? I noticed you hadn't eaten lunch when I was at the lab earlier and knowing you, you probably skipped dinner as well."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Well I haven't been that hungry lately."

Bo straightened up and smiled warmly at her. "Well I'm not letting you starve for goodness sake. Come on, leave your car, I'll bring you back here after we get something to eat."

Lauren sighed and nodded in agreement as she followed Bo to her beat up Camaro. Bo made quite the production out of getting the door open as she explained that Kenzi had 'borrowed' the car and now the passenger side door stuck more than it released like it was supposed to. Lauren watched her open it and she had a feeling there really wasn't anything wrong with the door but was just Bo's way of being kind, but she let her do her thing and the pair were off to a nearby diner to have a late meal.

Once inside their conversation flowed easily as it had been doing over the last few weeks as Bo recalled some of her random adventures with Kenzi and how they seemed to find themselves in more trouble than not whenever they were left to their own devices. Lauren laughed appreciatively at the tales and she shared some of her own crazier adventures from when she was growing up that made Bo tease her relentlessly about what a daredevil she used to be and how did she come to be so reserved now? They had gotten used to slowly opening up to each other and Lauren could tell she was becoming more and more at ease with the Succubus who was all too eager to hear about little facets of her life and always seemed to find them fascinating.

The only snag in the night was when a young redhead seemed to capture Bo's attention suddenly and Lauren watched Bo give her a quick once-over and she saw the faint flash of blue appear in the brunette's eyes. Knowing it was just about time for Bo's feeding cycle to begin Lauren tried not to pay attention as the redhead made her way over and gave Bo a flirtatious smile and nod before not-so-subtly sliding her a business card that no doubt meant she was making herself available if the Succubus desired.

Lauren felt a wave of jealously spread over her body and she berated herself for thinking like that as she knew Bo would never act on any feelings of interest for her, and Lauren didn't even know if there _were_ any feelings of interest to wonder about. Bo just smiled at the redhead and Lauren noticed she didn't turn to watch her leave but something about the look in Bo's eye made it clear she intended to feast on the young girl later. Lauren looked down at her plate of food, which she barely ate, and pushed around her food for a bit before leaning back in her seat.

"Not hungry after all?"

Bo was watching her play with her food and Lauren felt foolish for getting upset at what she'd just witnessed. She more than anyone else knew it was in Bo's nature as a predator to feed and she found herself hating this trait about the Succubus for the first time.

Lauren shook her head as she gave Bo a small smile. "Guess not."

Bo looked at her with concerned eyes and it made Lauren's insides turn a bit knowing she was causing the brunette any worry. Lauren gave her a bigger smile and tried to look happier for Bo's sake. "It's fine, I've gotten used to eating at random intervals so I'm sure I'll wake up starving tomorrow."

Bo looked unsure but nodded slowly. "Well I hope so. Can't have you starving on my watch now can I?"

Lauren laughed softly and nodded in understanding. They finished up their meal shortly after and Bo drove them back to the compound so Lauren could retrieve her car for the night. The ride was mostly silent except for Bo fidgeting with the radio that seemed temperamental at best and finally just shut it off in annoyance when it refused to cooperate. When she pulled up next to Lauren's car she put her own vehicle in park and turned to look at the doctor thoughtfully.

"So, thanks for joining me."

Lauren smiled and nodded. "Thank you for inviting me."

Bo smiled but didn't say anything. Lauren could tell there was something on her mind but she didn't know if she really wanted to know what it was. Bo finally sighed and looked up at her.

"Uh maybe…you want to do this again? Sometime?"

Lauren looked at Bo with a small smile. She wasn't quite sure if the Succubus was asking her out on a date or if she were simply implying they get together again as friends. Either way, Lauren knew she couldn't say no so she just nodded and smiled.

"That would be nice."

Bo smiled. "Okay. Well, have a good night Doctor."

Lauren smiled back at her and nodded. "You too Bo."

She went to reach for the door handle but was stopped by Bo reaching out and grabbing her hand. Lauren looked back at Bo in surprise and was caught off guard as Bo leaned in and kissed her gently. The kiss was short and sweet and Lauren had been surprised at how softly Bo's lips had felt against hers. Bo kept her eyes shut for a second after the kiss ended then opened her eyes in surprise and worry.

"I'm sorry…I didn't…um…sorry."

Lauren was at a loss for words as she watched the Succubus panic slightly in her seat. Lauren wasn't sure what to make of the kiss and she chalked it up to Bo's hormones running rampant in line with her feeding cycle. She gave Bo a small smile and nodded at her.

"Bo it's okay."

"Uh yeah. Sorry."

Bo turned in her seat to stare out the windshield and Lauren smiled to herself as she saw how nervous the Succubus was. She slowly gathered her bag and opened the door to get out of the car. She shut the door behind her and leaned back down to give Bo another smile as she leaned on the open window.

"This was fun Bo. And don't worry, everything is fine."

Bo looked over at her and gave her a nod and a small smile. She started up the car and Lauren sighed as she watched her drive off into the night. She wasn't sure what made Bo kiss her but as she ran her hand over her lips she smiled and found herself looking forward to it happening again.

**_So to clarify, this Bo is a lot 'younger' in her development of being a Succubus since she only just met Lauren and is learning how to control her abilities and she'd really only been in the Fae world for a few years. Just thought I would point that out in case it seems like she is really OOC. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Chapter 6 – Day 62**

"Wow...check you out."

Kenzi smiled as she opened the door and motioned for Lauren to enter the clubhouse. Lauren gave her a warm smile and nodded back at her with an appreciative bow of her head.

"I could say the same for you."

Kenzi smirked and nodded as if to say 'I know.' The young Mesmer was wearing a backless deep red dress that had a halter top neckline and came to rest _very_ low on her back, almost exposing the petite woman's assets. Lauren had on an emerald green dress with a low cut neckline but a much more conservative backing. The spaghetti straps of the dress crossed in the back and she had her white shawl on her arm to carry with her in case she got chilly. Kenzi nodded up the stairs with her head.

"She'll be right down. She was having a minor fashion panic today but I think she found something suitable."

It was Saturday night and Lauren had arrived on time to accompany the two Fae to the dinner that Bo had invited her to. Since their maybe/maybe not innocent kiss earlier in the week Lauren hadn't seen for nor heard from the Succubus and to be honest she was a tad nervous about tonight. A noise from the stairway caught her attention and when her gaze fell on the brunette she definitely felt her heart swell a bit and her breathing was suddenly a bit more difficult.

Bo descended the stairs in her favorite black dress that she knew would have all eyes on her tonight. It was cut proactively enough to entice anyone with a pulse to sneak a glance but was reserved enough that it was acceptable for the function tonight. Lauren's eyes immediately took note of the hint of cleavage visible from the front of her dress but as she watched her step down into the living room it was the almost hip high slit on one side of the dress that made Lauren lick her lips in appreciation.

"Stop before you drool…"

Kenzi laughed at Lauren's reaction and the human doctor blushed profusely in response. She cleared her throat and pretended to search her clutch purse for something as she tried to give Bo a casual smile. Bo had set her sights on the blonde as soon as she caught of a whiff of her perfume and she'd made her entrance a bit more pronounced specifically to tease the human a bit. Bo gave Lauren a warm smile and walked over to her placing a hand on her forearm.

"You look amazing."

"Um…you too. I mean thank you. And so do you."

Lauren's blush increased, if that was at all possible, as she stumbled over her words as she let her gaze run appreciatively over the brunette. Kenzi clapped her hands to break them out of their apparent trance and motioned for the three of them to be on their way. Lauren had offered to drive them to the compound because 1 – she didn't want to ride in Bo's death trap again and 2 – since it was a special night she'd brought her 'special' car that was her guilty pleasure. Kenzi nearly shit herself when she saw the Aston Martin Rapide S and made a big production about inspecting it thoroughly both externally and internally and Bo had to stop her from asking Lauren to pop the hood so she could take a look at the engine.

Kenzi looked at her in awe. "I'm impressed Doc."

Being a car enthusiast, Kenzi knew about foreign and domestic automobiles and it impressed her that the doc had such an expensive toy. At around a quarter of a million dollars, the car was a piece of art as it was all luxury with the powerful engine making it exceptionally fun to drive. Bo nudged Kenzi to get in the car and the three climbed in with Kenzi still going on and on about how cool it was. Lauren laughed and promised to let Kenzi take it for a spin one day as Bo shook her head knowing that was probably not a good idea. Lauren maneuvered the expensive sports car towards the light compound with ease and soon enough they were at the compound.

After handing the car to the valet who looked like he'd just won the lottery, Kenzi led the charge as the group entered the main banquet hall. Bo put her hand on Lauren's lower back in a sign of comfort and protection if needed and they followed Kenzi into the room as they gave each other shy smiles. All eyes were on them upon entering the room and Lauren watched Bo with awe as she could see how confident Bo was and how she seemed to demand the attention without actually having to say anything. Kenzi immediately made her way to the bar to start her liquid painkillers for the night leaving Bo and Lauren unattended. Dyson caught a whiff of the new guests and he turned to them with a smile on his face. He made his way over to the pair with a glass of champagne for each of them and nodded to them kindly. "Ladies, you both look lovely tonight."

Bo smiled and accepted the champagne and Lauren did the same. Bo nodded to Dyson. "You don't look so bad yourself there wolf."

Dyson bowed slightly and motioned for them to go further into the room. He walked off to talk to one of the other guests and Bo and Lauren made their way into the room towards the seating area. There were quite a few elders present and some of the higher ranking members of the Light Fae community, including the Ash, and suddenly Lauren felt highly uncomfortable on Bo's arm. Most of the people in the room turned and looked at Bo and her pet but thankfully kept their whispers to a minimum. However, not all of the guests were so courteous so when Elder Grunwold approached the pair with a stern look Lauren braced herself for the worst.

"Ysebeau, nice to see you."

Bo gave him a tight smile. "Elder Grunwold how are you?"

The Elder nodded and looked at Lauren with disgust. "I see you've brought your pet. Why?"

Bo gave him an even stare. "I asked her to accompany me tonight. Is that a crime?"

Elder Grunwold looked back at Bo with an odd look. "Not a crime, but why on earth would you do that?"

Bo took a step forward. "Why _not_?"

The Ash approached the little group and set his hand on Elder Grunwold's shoulder with a smug smile. "Why don't we let Bo catch her breath before we start with the interrogation Elder Grunwold."

The older Fae looked at the Ash with an annoyed glare before turning and walking away. Lachlan stood there watching him leave before turning to the pair with a smile. "Some of the more _traditional_ Elders will have a hard time with your decisions Bo. Be careful how you handle them."

Bo raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't want any trouble tonight Lachlan. Just here to have a nice evening."

The Ash smirked and glanced over at Lauren. "Then you should have left _her_ at home."

He turned and walked away to signal it was time for the dinner to begin. There was a long banquet table set up and Trick motioned for Bo to sit at the end of the table on one side while Lachlan took his place at the other end. Bo motioned for Kenzi and Lauren to flank her right and left sides and Dyson took the seat next to Kenzi. Trick sat down next to Dyson and rolled his eyes at seeing Lauren seated on Bo's right which was usually reserved for the most trusted member of the person sitting at the head of the table.

The food was served and the wine was poured and soon enough the twenty or so guests were engaged in conversation and enjoying the meal. Lauren had mostly remained silent while she watched Dyson, Kenzi and Bo talk and tried to ignore the stares of the powerful Fae that were surrounding the table. Finally the Ash set his fork down and motioned for the group to quiet down.

"Thank you all for joining me tonight in this special occasion. Bo, or rather Ysebeau, is going through the final steps to prepare to begin her real journey of ascending the throne. Tonight's dinner marks the commencement of her journey and we all look forward to her success."  
He nodded at Bo who did her best to discretely roll her eyes as she nodded politely in return.

One of the Elders sitting near Lachlan looked over at Bo and Lauren. "I don't think it's right you tainted tonight's dinner by bringing your human. It isn't right and it isn't acceptable if you are going to be Queen one day."

Bo bit her cheek to stop herself from lashing out at the woman. She knew a lot of the Elders didn't take kindly to humans, although she could never figure out why but she didn't want to cause a scene. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Lachlan decided to jump in.

"Now now Elder Branston, Bo's _pet_ is not just any human. She's the Chief of Staff at our facility and she has been working with Bo to develop her abilities. Isn't that right Dr. Lewis?"

All eyes were on Lauren who suddenly felt like she couldn't speak. She nodded affirmatively but didn't say anything as Lachlan continued. "I know young Bo here doesn't always believe in our traditions and feelings towards humans so as a peace offering I have let Dr. Lewis continue to use her time and our resources to help Bo for the last few months."

Elder Branston gave the Ash an appalled look. "How on earth is the human helping her? This is ridiculous, she shouldn't even have come tonight."

"Hey, we're sitting right here. We can hear you ya know." Bo shot the older woman an evil stare.

The Elder looked at her with amusement written on her face. "Yes dear, I know you can hear me as can your pet. Lachlan, what reason do you have for letting this human do as she pleases and help Ysebeau in her development? The girl is unaligned, and while we are thankful she will ascend the throne, right now it is unheard of for the Light to be helping her."

Lachlan sat back and smiled an evil smile down the table towards Lauren. He held his gaze on her for a second before glancing at the Elder then at Bo then at Trick. "I thought it best to allow Bo to be treated and learn about her kind. In time, perhaps it would be a way to help her see it may be of interest to her to join the Light."

Bo scoffed. "And why would I do that?"

Trick looked over at her and then at Lauren pointedly. "If you want to continue receiving _help_ from her you need to understand it comes with a price."

Kenzi looked confused. "But I thought she was Bo's claimed human. Doesn't that make her unaligned as well?"  
Trick shook his head. He glanced down at the necklace Lauren was wearing and looked her in the eye knowing she knew what he was about to say by the way her gaze fell and she hung her head a bit. "She may be Bo's pet but she is still property of the Light. And thereby serves at the behest of the Ash."

Kenzi looked at Lauren cautiously. "Lauren?"

Lauren looked at Kenzi then at Bo and nodded slowly. Bo stood up in annoyance. "Why does it matter? This is stupid, it doesn't matter if I'm unaligned and its bullshit that Lauren is still considered _property_ of the Light. I thought she was my gift, therefore _my_ human?"

Lachlan sat back with a smug look on his face as he looked over at Trick once more before turning back to the now angry Succubus. "Bo, don't you think it was odd that the one human who could help you discover more about yourself was the one presented to you as your human? Technically yes, she is your property and your problem to deal with. But, as long as she continues to work at the medical facility she is still under _my_ protection. And you understand what that means don't you?"

It was as if he were goading her and Bo slammed her hand down on the table in anger. "Fine, consider this her resignation."

Lauren looked up in surprise. "Bo?"

Bo looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, but this is really the only thing I can do for you."

Lauren gave her a sad stare as she shook her head a bit. "But if I'm not working I can't help you."

Lachlan laughed and the Elders chuckled a bit at the situation. "So you see my _dear_, you need to make a choice. You will learn your place in this world soon enough Bo, but for now consider this a lesson."

Bo shot him another evil stare as she grabbed Lauren's arm and motioned for Kenzi to get up. "Fuck you Lachlan. Like I said, consider this her resignation. If she is my _problem_ as you put it then I will figure something out but I'll be damned if she keeps working for a prick like you."  
She guided Lauren out of the banquet hall with Kenzi right on their heels. Luckily no one tried to stop them, surprisingly not even Trick or Dyson, and the trio made their way to the exit in haste. The climbed in Lauren's car and she drove them back to the clubhouse quietly. About five minutes into the drive Bo turned to Lauren with an unreadable stare.

"Is it true? Did Lachlan force you to help me to get me to join the Light?"

Lauren shook her head. She wanted to look at Bo but she was also driving so she couldn't take her eyes off the road. "No Bo, you have my word he didn't ask me to do that."

Bo studied her quietly for a few seconds before continuing. "Why didn't you tell me you were still under his control?"

Lauren shook her head again. "Honestly I didn't really know. I mean, I knew sort of, but I wasn't sure how everything worked out in the grand scheme of things and we've been so busy up until now that I kind of forgot."

Kenzi snorted from the backseat. "How can you forget you were under the control of that jackass?"

Lauren shrugged and pulled into the driveway of the clubhouse. She shut the car off and turned to look at Bo sadly. "Please believe me when I tell you I didn't know."

Bo sighed and nodded but didn't say anything as she got out of the car. Kenzi and Lauren followed suit but when they got to the doorway Lauren stopped, not sure if Bo wanted her to follow them inside. Kenzi rolled her eyes and pushed the human into the house as she shut the door behind them.

"You two need to talk. I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Lauren nodded and watched Kenzi walk over to Bo who had gone straight into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. Kenzi stopped to say something to Bo who just nodded her head and glanced at Lauren before nodding as Kenzi walked up the stairs. She poured two glasses of wine and motioned for Lauren to join her on the couch. Lauren sat down and Bo sat next to her as she handed her one of the glasses.

"Look, I'm not mad at you. And I'm sorry for making you lose your job….er I mean forcing you to quit, but honestly Lauren, I don't want you working for Lachlan any more."

Lauren sighed. "What should I do then Bo? Without the lab I don't have much else I can do to help you."

Bo shrugged. "We'll figure something out. Hell, you can even work here if you want."

Lauren looked around with a surprised expression but didn't say anything about how her trying to work there would be near impossible. She took a sip of wine as she thought about something else. "Well, if Lachlan believed you were serious then I am going to have to find somewhere to live."

Bo looked confused. "Why is that?"

Lauren sighed. "My apartment at the compound was given to me as part of being the Ash's claimed human. That, along with my job, were the two things the Light gave me in exchange for my servitude."

Bo nodded. "Well you can stay here until you find a place."

Lauren gave her a small smile. "Thanks. It shouldn't take me long to find somewhere though. Since I was an employee of the medical facility I was getting a healthy stipend and Lachlan wasn't making me pay for the apartment."

Bo nodded. "Hence the car."

Lauren laughed. "Yes."

Bo smiled and put her hand on Lauren's knee and squeezed it gently. "We'll figure it out Lauren. I promise."

Lauren smiled and nodded as she gave Bo a hopeful look. She wasn't sure exactly what they would be able to do, but hopefully Bo was right and they were able to figure something out.

**_So I wanted this chapter to flesh out the relationship between Bo and Lauren and how Lachlan fit into it as there were a few people who commented it wasn't clear how all that fit together. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Chapter 7 – Day 95**

It had been a month since Bo had removed Lauren from working at the Light Fae medical compound and it had probably been the craziest month the blonde doctor had ever had. The first couple of days after the banquet were spent in a panic as Lauren tried to put together a list of all the things she needed from her apartment at the compound and then actually going to pick them up. Bo and Kenzi insisted they could retrieve the items without having the doctor accompany them for fear of her getting trapped by one of Lachlan's men so she had to sit and wait at the house while they fetched her things.

To say it was a semi-disaster was an understatement. Yes, they had managed to retrieve her clothes and some of the tangible belongings that she had purchased over the years, but when it came to bringing her lab equipment and medical supplies, well, she should have just drawn them pictures so they knew what they were looking for. It took about five trips for Bo and Kenzi to take the right equipment, and smuggle back in the stuff they'd taken on accident before Lauren felt confident that she had all the things she needed. Kenzi may or may not have lifted some extra samples of things that 'technically belonged to the ass-hole' but in all honesty she probably did it on accident.

The only benefit for the pair having to go back and forth so much was that Kenzi finally got to drive the sweet ride that Lauren had picked them up in the night of the dinner. Her other automobile was Light Fae property so she left it at the compound knowing they would eventually come looking for it. Bo rolled her eyes as Kenzi slid into the driver's seat and made good use of all the cylinders the car had to offer and then some. After almost sliding out from taking a corner a bit too fast Bo announced she would drive them back because if Kenzi crashed that car Bo knew even hers and Kenzi's life combined probably wouldn't be enough to pay for the damage to the expensive ride.

Lachlan had come by the house as well asking Bo to reconsider her stance on having Lauren resign from her post. Bo told him in no uncertain terms that no, Lauren would not be continuing on, especially now that she knew the human was used as a pawn to gain her fealty. Since the clubhouse was on neutral territory Bo pretty much kicked Lachlan out almost immediately and told him not to ever return there. He left with little issue as he knew he didn't hold any power in that area and he departed but not without warning to the Succubus and the Mesmer to be careful next time they were in Light territory. Kenzi had to hold Bo back from going Succubitch on him at that comment and even Lauren was impressed at how strong Kenzi had to fight to hold her down.

The other challenge in the first week or so was actually having Lauren stay at the clubhouse. She and Bo did this awkward dance of sleeping arrangements ending with Kenzi finally just calling them on it and telling them to just share a bed already. That was met with some serious blushing from Lauren to some serious lecturing from Bo on why it was ridiculous. Finally though, they worked it out and were able to share a bed after all. Well, after Bo rambled on for about ten minutes about how they were grown women and should be able to platonically share a sleeping space without it getting weird. Okay.

So for two weeks Lauren and Bo and Kenzi spent nearly every minute together save for when Bo had to go out and feed, which she tried to put off as long as possible. She was about a week off her feeding pattern and Kenzi had already made comments about how A) bitchy she was becoming and B) gross it was that she was starving herself in the name of…lurve? That resulted in a Mesmer/Succubus battle in the middle of the living room that Lauren had the unfortunate timing of walking in to. She had gone to get groceries for the house and when she came back she found Bo sitting on top of Kenzi who was face down on the couch and currently yelling at Bo to get the hell off of her. Bo did get off her slowly which resulted in Kenzi using her powers to throw Bo back against the counter and promise never to do that again. Apparently she'd grabbed her so hard she almost dislocated Kenzi's shoulder and without her arm she was powerless.

Lauren sighed when she'd seen this knowing she needed to find a place of her own and soon. While she was enjoying spending time with Bo and Kenzi she knew she was inconveniencing them and making things difficult for Bo who was still fighting her Succubus nature a bit much to the doctor's warnings about not doing so. So when Lauren told Bo she was going to look at apartments the next day Bo threw one of her 'classic shit fits' as Kenzi called them and basically pouted like a childl for a while as she continuously moped around the clubhouse. After trying to reason with the Succubus for a few hours Kenzi finally gave up and let Lauren have a crack at dealing with the grumpy woman.

"Bo it's not like I'm leaving the area, I'm just finding another place to live."

"What's wrong with here?"

Lauren looked around not sure how to answer that question so instead she just shrugged and gave Bo a small smile. "Come on, don't you want your space back?"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "My space is just fine like it is. Besides…I kind of like having you here."

Lauren smiled shyly at the comment and tucked some of her long hair behind her ear. "Well, I like being here. But I think we both could use some room right now don't you think?"

Bo shook her head and rolled her eyes. She knew she was being childish but she couldn't help it. "Fine. But I'm going with you to look at apartments."

Lauren raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more as she nodded. The next day the two of them headed out to find somewhere for Lauren to live. Bo wasn't sure what price range Lauren was comfortable with even though the doctor assured her whatever they found, she was pretty sure she could manage. Being good with money was an inherent Lewis trait and Bo didn't know it, but Lauren was actually worth hundreds of millions of dollars. Most of it was old money passed down in her family, but quite a chunk of it was hers also as she had been very frugal while working for the Light and, not really having any expenses she needed to cover, she saved and invested most of it.

The first place they went to was literally down the street from the clubhouse and Lauren had to laugh as she told Bo while she appreciated the charm of the industrial district that Bo and Kenzi resided in, it really wasn't her scene. Bo huffed and acknowledged that as she let Lauren take them to another place about fifteen minutes away. It was a nice set of condominiums and Bo immediately started inspecting the area for any signs of danger and shifty looking people.

The place had a secured gate that you needed a code to enter, an armed guard at the entrance and at random posts throughout the property and the condo itself was pretty secure with a state-of-the-art security system and surveillance cameras set up around the walkways and parking areas of the lot. Bo had even gone as far as testing out the windows and doors to see how strong they were and Lauren scolded her for almost breaking the door off its hinges when she'd slammed against it particularly forcefully.

The best feature of the whole thing though was that it was still on neutral territory and that brought Bo an immense amount of relief. She even had Dyson do some digging and he assured her after searching and checking and double checking that there were no Fae in the area nearby or living in one of the neighboring condo's themselves. It appeared to be your normal, upscale human gated community and after going back three days in a row at Bo's insistence she finally agreed to let Lauren move in there. Well, she thought she agreed but little did she know Lauren had actually put a down payment on the condo the first time they were there.

It made Lauren happy to know Bo was so concerned about her safety and she laughed when Bo made her give her copies of the keys for the condo as well as the access code for the gate telling the human that she would only use them in time of emergency, but Lauren knew more likely than not Bo would show up unannounced from time to time. So they started the process of moving Lauren's things into the condo and this process was much faster than the retrieval of her things from the Light compound as Lauren was organized in how she'd packed her things. After going out and purchasing a few pieces of furniture and some house wear items, she was fully moved into her place and Bo and Kenzi spent the first couple of nights over there enjoying the luxury of the upscale condo.

Lauren had laughed and handed over a set of keys to Kenzi as well saying if Bo was going to have free access she might as well too and Kenzi squealed with delight when she noticed there was one additional key on the ring she was handed by the blonde. Kenzi's eyes lit up and Lauren shook her head as Kenzi ran out of the condo to make sure Lauren wasn't pulling her chain.

When she was able to unlock the Aston Martin Kenzi about died of happiness and Lauren told her the only stipulation was she needed to let her know if she was borrowing it so she wouldn't panic and report it missing. Kenzi rewarded her with a bone crushing hug and a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek which Lauren wiped off her face in disgust and ran out the door to take the car for a little drive down the empty back street.

Once Kenzi was out the door Bo gave Lauren a smirk. "You know you're never going to drive that thing again right?"

Lauren laughed. "It's okay. It has a GPS built in that connects through my phone so I'll always know where it is. Besides, it also has a special feature she'll learn about soon enough."

Lauren showed Bo the app on her phone which told her the car's system performance but also had a kill switch button that she could activate right from the hand held device. If Lauren were to hit the red button on her screen the car's computer system would shut off effectively leaving the car useless and undriveable. Bo laughed and nodded and Lauren just smirked knowing if she did spoil the Mesmer's happy time with her car that she would never forgive her, but still, as a safety precaution Lauren was immensely happy for that feature.

Bo laughed and nodded her head as she looked around. "So…"

Lauren gave her a small smile. "So…"

Bo looked at the boxes that were spread out around the living room. "You're all moved in."

Lauren nodded. "Yep."

Bo sighed. "Great."

Lauren chuckled slightly and made her way over to the Succubus. She sat down on the couch next to her and scooted so they were sitting close enough that they could feel each other's body heat but weren't actually touching.

Lauren gave Bo a small smile. "It will be okay Bo. I'm not that far from your house."

Bo picked at some lint on her pants and nodded. "I know…it's just…I really was getting used to you being there."

Lauren laughed. "And I was getting used to you and Kenzi. But Bo…"

Bo looked up at her hopefully and Lauren sighed. "I think it's for the best. I mean, you weren't even feeding because I was there."

Bo looked away. "That wasn't the only reason."

Lauren looked confused. "Pardon?"

Bo turned back to her with a cautious smile. "I said it wasn't the only reason."

Lauren gave her an even more confused look. "So what was the reason?"

Bo sighed as she looked at the doctor and let her gaze drop down to her lips and back to her eyes. Lauren noticed the action and blushed ever so slightly but didn't flinch when Bo brought her hand up to gently brush against Lauren's cheek. Bo cupped the back of Lauren's head lightly and pulled her in for a gentle kiss that the doctor responded to right away. Lauren let her hands grip Bo's shoulder's lightly as Bo leaned her into the back of the couch and moaned as Lauren's tongue brushed up against her lips tentatively. Bo opened her mouth slightly to allow the blonde's tongue to enter her mouth but soon found that to be a mistake as she'd forgotten she'd been off her feeding cycle.

Before she knew what was happening Bo started pulling Chi deeply from within Lauren mostly because she was so turned on by the human but also because she was so hungry. If it wasn't for Kenzi reappearing at that moment and forcing her off of Lauren with a flick of her wrist the poor human might have been dead.

"Oh my…Lauren? Are you okay? I am so sorry…"

Bo moved back over to where Lauren was sitting and grimaced as she watched the blonde clutch her throat and coughing slightly as Kenzi entered with a concerned look on her face. "Dude…what are you doing? This isn't exactly the housewarming meal I think she was expecting…"

Bo gave Kenzi a frustrated look and turned back to Lauren with an apologetic look. "Lauren? Can you talk? I am so—"

"It's okay Bo…just give me a second." Lauren sat up and coughed loudly once more and breathed a sigh of relief as the oxygen entered her system in waves. She had never experienced anything close to a Succubus feed and later she would describe it as a combination of drowning and being choked all while feeling a euphoria she'd never imagined.

She blinked slowly a few times and inhaled deeply to clear her head as she looked at the Succubus with a small smile. "Well, that was educational."

Kenzi started rolling in laughter but Bo barely moved as she looked at the two laughing women in front of her. She stood up angrily and looked down at them with dark eyes. "It's not funny. I could have really hurt you Lauren."

Lauren reached for her hand and tugged on it gently. "But you didn't. We're working on the serum Bo, it will be okay you'll see."

Bo ripped her hand away and crossed her arms. "You keep saying that but I'm not so sure. Come on Kenzi, let's get out of here."

Lauren watched sadly as Bo hastily retreated followed by and apologetic Mesmer who told Lauren to let her cool off today and she'd make sure Bo came back around tomorrow so they could talk. Lauren sighed as she looked around and suddenly felt more tired than she had in her entire life. If that one little feed took that much out of her she knew she had miles to go with the serum before Bo would even think about kissing her again.

**_I think I've figured out the sequel to this, but I just need to figure out how to end this one so it transitions smoothly LoL. So for now, it's still a work in progress so let me know what you think and thanks for reading!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Chapter 8 – Day 120**

_"Bo? It's Lauren, please call me back when you can."_

Lauren sighed as she hung up the phone and sat back at her makeshift lab station in her condo. She had been working feverishly to develop the serum that was supposed to be helping Bo but she'd had such limited contact with the Succubus lately that she wasn't sure if it was working properly. In the month since she'd moved out of the clubhouse Kenzi had been around more than Bo had as Lauren knew she still felt bad about what happened the last time they'd kissed.

Sigh.

Lauren could feel the emotional torment she'd only ever read about when she thought of the young Fae. Yes, she'd been in relationships before and she might have even been in love before but that was all a distant memory compared to the way she felt with Bo. In fact, all the emotion she prided herself on being able to control and contain had slowly given way to confusion and longing once she had been brought into Bo's life. It was as if the human world Lauren and the Fae world Lauren were two different people and she didn't know what to do about it.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Lauren got up slowly and walked over to the door with a tired expression. She knew it couldn't be Kenzi as the Mesmer used her key almost every time she'd come over and she didn't know who else had her new address. Even Bo had used her key the one and only time she'd been back since the accidental feed debacle and that was only to apologize again and give Lauren the impression that everything was fine and they could continue on as if nothing happened. It would have worked out well for the doctor except it kind of angered her as she didn't want to act like nothing happened. No, she wanted to process and figure out what was going on but Bo wasn't having any of it which left the pair in a complicated place.

Lauren opened the door and was surprised to find Bo standing on her doorstep looking slightly uncomfortable. Lauren scrunched her eyebrows as she motioned for Bo to enter and shut the door behind the brunette after she took a few tentative steps into the living area. Lauren walked further into the condo and Bo followed her slowly.

"Hi, I just left you a voicemail."

Bo barely looked up at her as she gave a small smile. "Sorry my phone's been off."

Lauren nodded and motioned for her to sit which she did carefully. Lauren sighed and leaned back against her lab station and waited patiently for the Succubus to speak as she wasn't really sure why she was there. Lauren knew Bo was torn about what happened and as Kenzi had reported on many occasions over the last month, Bo was really beating herself up for what happened. Lauren wanted to comfort her and take away whatever discomfort she was feeling but she wasn't sure how she could do that since she appeared to be the cause of it all.

"So…what can I do for you Bo?"

Bo looked up at the emotionless, clinical tone to Lauren's voice. She wasn't quite sure what she was expecting from the blonde, but after their last interaction, when Bo had come to apologize and all hell broke loose, she didn't know how Lauren was feeling about her right now.

When Bo had told her she wanted to forget it all happened she was surprised to say the least at Lauren's cold demeanor as she told her that would be fine and yes, they could forget it. At the time Bo should have realized this was due to the doctor's romantic feelings for her, but Bo was so lost in her own head that she'd completely missed the signs. Bo had responded in slightly typical fashion by getting a bit temperamental with her and snapping at her unintentionally. Lauren had responded in kind, although her reaction was much more controlled as she still recognized that Bo was her _owner_ and when Bo had left she was certain she'd done permanent damage to their possible relationship.

After that it had been all business and Lauren had insisted on going to the clubhouse to administer the shots instead of having Bo over at her place again. Lauren knew the reason she was doing this was because Kenzi was usually home when she stopped by and it was a good distraction from the elephant in the room when she was with the brunette.

Bo looked up and tried to keep her features friendly and neutral. "Well, I uh…just wanted to see how you are doing and to come by to let you know the shots are working."

Lauren inwardly tensed but didn't let the small smile fall off of her face. "I am doing fine thank you for asking. Glad to hear the shots are working as well, has there been a noticeable difference in your feeds?"

Lauren sounded fine with everything on the outside but truth be told she was having some serious conflict of interest issues with this whole thing. She didn't _really_ want to hear about Bo's feeds, but ever the dutiful doctor, she pressed ahead as if nothing had changed.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I'm not as um…and I don't have to…you know."

Lauren nodded. "And with humans?"

Bo gave her a cautious look. "Still haven't tried."

Lauren nodded and reached for her notebook to record a few things down. When she reached across her desk her tank top rode up just a bit and Bo immediately noticed how toned the doctor's stomach was and she found herself wondering if her skin was as soft as it looked.

"BO?"

Bo looked up at Lauren who gave her an amused smile and motioned to her notebook. "I was asking when your last feed was?"

Bo sighed. "Two days ago."

Lauren nodded and jotted the information down. She walked around her desk and punched a few things into the computer as she pulled out a series of vials containing different liquids. She mixed a few of them together and loaded it into a syringe carefully. She motioned for Bo to remove her jacket and she walked over to where she was sitting with the full syringe and an empty one. She took a sample of blood first and then administered the shot quickly and with minimal contact much to the Succubus's disappointment.

"Okay, well I didn't need to modify this one that much so you shouldn't feel any different. And I think you are ready to start feeding on human's if you wish so you should keep that in mind next time."

Lauren stood up and walked back to her lab station to put Bo's blood sample in a secured container. Bo rubbed her arm a bit where she'd gotten the shot and slowly put her jacket back on as she watched the doctor quietly do her thing behind the various pieces of lab equipment. Bo stood up and walked over to where Lauren was sitting and peered over at her with curiosity.

Lauren looked up at Bo with a raised eyebrow and sighed softly. "Is there something else you needed?"

Bo shook her head and sighed louder than necessary. She started walking towards the door before turning and giving the blonde a small smile. "Actually, yeah, there is something else."

Lauren sat up straighter in her chair and looked at Bo patiently. Bo took a step back towards the desk and fidgeted with her hands. "Yeah uh…I wanted to know if you wanted to you know…hang out?"

Lauren had to smile at the innocence of Bo's voice. She nodded affirmatively and gave Bo a small smile. "Sure, what would you like to do?"

Bo kind of shrugged as she smiled. "Doesn't matter. I just kind of missed spending time with you that's all."

Lauren smiled and nodded. "Well, why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night? I'll make you my famous pasta dish and we can 'hang out'?"

Bo smiled at Lauren's teasing knowing it was a good sign. She started to nod then stopped herself. "Aw tomorrow? I was supposed to do dinner with Kenzi."

Lauren looked confused. "Don't you two live together?"

Bo laughed. "Yeah, but once a week we go out…kind of like a bonding thing I guess. It usually turns into a night of drinking and a chance for Kenzi to be 'on the prowl' as she calls it."

Lauren smiled and shook her head. That girl was unpredictable. "Well why don't you two come over here? There's a few bars not too far from here and I can join you two after dinner if you'd like or you can head out from here after we eat?"

Bo gave Lauren a genuine smile and was happy that she was finding a way to fit all of the pieces of Bo's complicated life together. She nodded. "Sure, and besides, Kenzi would kill me and probably you if she found out she missed a home cooked meal."

Lauren nodded and laughed. "Okay, tomorrow night then. Around six-thirty?"

Bo smiled and nodded and turned to leave. She was happy she would be seeing the doctor again so soon and she looked forward to a fun evening with her now two favorite people.

ooOOoo

"Ugh I am _stuffed_…damn Doc…you can cook for me anytime."

Kenzi pushed her plate away from her with a disgusted look on her face as Lauren laughed and nodded her thanks while Bo smirked at her.

"Well maybe if you didn't eat three helpings you wouldn't feel so full."

"Shhh quiet…I need peace to digest all this."

Kenzi motioned to her empty plate and leaned back in her chair. Bo rolled her eyes and looked over at Lauren who was laughing quietly in her seat. The night had been surprisingly uneventful and fun and Kenzi was right, Lauren was a fantastic cook and both she and Bo had basically finished off the large bowl of pasta that Lauren had made. They did however have to endure a short lecture on how the noodles were gluten free and therefore a bit healthier and the sauce was made from organic ingredients and wasn't loaded down with stuff that would clog their arteries. It was worth it though as the trio finished off the food in record time thanks to Kenzi's inhalation of her first two plates and her generous third helping disappearing not too much slower than the first. They'd even finished off the salad that Lauren threw together in effort to make the meal as healthy as possible.

"Well Kenzi, glad you enjoyed it. And I would be happy to cook whenever you want."

Kenzi's smile lit up the room and Bo rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "You might as well give her a room here, with an invitation like that she'll be here more than at home."

Kenzi stuck out her tongue at Bo. "Well at least I'll be well fed here."

Bo snorted. "Yeah and about twenty pounds heavier."

Kezni lifted her hand up as she narrowed her eyes but Lauren put her own arm out to stop her. "Wait, not before dessert."

Kenzi looked over at Lauren suspiciously. "Dessert? There's dessert?"

Lauren rolled her eyes as she smiled and stood up to retrieve it. She couldn't imagine Kenzi actually being hungry still but nonetheless she went and fetched the brownies she'd made earlier in the day. She cleared the empty bowl of pasta and set the tray down in it's place and watched in amusement as Kezni about drooled right on the chocolate goodness.

"Oh my God marry me please…"

Lauren didn't even have a chance to respond before Kenzi reached out and grabbed a brownie to shove into her mouth. Bo watched with raised eyebrows as Kenzi fit the whole piece in her mouth causing her cheeks to puff out a bit.

"Good?"

"Mmmhhhmmm ifff deeelliiffuss."

Lauren and Bo laughed at Kenzi's answer as apparently eating and talking were not two things she felt the need to do separately. Lauren nodded and Bo picked up a piece as well taking a much more civilized bite out of the brownie. She smiled up at Lauren.

"Wow these are good!"

Lauren nodded. "Well eat up, I'm not a big fan of sweets so I really don't eat a lot of dessert."

Kenzi and Bo nodded and helped themselves to another piece as Lauren sat back at the table and smiled. She was happy the sisters were so at ease with her and she was glad all the uncomfortableness with Bo seemed to be long forgotten. They sat around the table for another hour or so before Kenzi declared it was time for them to hit the bars because, as she so eloquently stated, mama needed to flex her sexy muscle.

The three ladies got into the cab at Lauren's subtle guidance as she stated if they were going to drink they should be responsible, and they headed down to one of the bars a few blocks over. It was a human bar and was a bit on the higher end side, but not enough to make Bo or Kenzi feel out of place. Kezni immediately went to the bar to grab some drinks for the group while Bo guided Lauren over to one of the side areas and they took a seat at the oversized sofa. Kenzi returned with a bottle of champagne and some flutes and Lauren rolled her eyes as Kenzi explained if she wanted to find a high class honey that she needed to use expensive bait.

The three toasted the fun evening so far and it didn't take long for a tall dark and handsome guy to wander over and peak Kenzi's interest. Bo watched her walk off with the guy momentarily before turning her attention back to Lauren as she knew she didn't have to worry too much about what Kenzi was up to in a place like this. Bo and Lauren made quick work of the bottle and ordered a second as they enjoyed the music and atmosphere of the bar. It wasn't quite a dance club type but it was pretty close and Lauren knew Bo's radar, and hunger, was probably off the charts tonight.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?"

A slender blonde woman had appeared next to the table and Lauren looked away as she rolled her eyes slightly at the thought of having to witness yet _another_ person hit on Bo when she was literally sitting right next to her. She was surprised though when Bo nudged her with her knee indicating the woman was speaking to Lauren and the doctor looked up in surprise as she realized yes, in fact, the woman was speaking to her.

"Oh I um…"

The woman glanced over at Bo and nodded her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"No…well…um…"

Lauren seemed torn about what to do and Bo watched with an amused smile as she sat back on the couch and let the doctor make the decision on her own. Lauren wasn't a stranger to getting hit on, really she exuded enough grace and beauty to be admired by many but her humility is what kept them interested, but this time was different. She didn't know what she was supposed to do in this situation as her and Bo never really talked about their…situation.

"Go ahead honey I'll wait right here."

Lauren glared at Bo who smiled sweetly as she was apparently having fun with this whole situation. Lauren thought Bo would have been a bit more jealous as Succubi are notoriously territorial, or so she read, and she raised an eyebrow in challenge. She nodded slightly to Bo before accepting the hand of the woman who was offering it and followed her to the makeshift dance floor where she let her body move to the beat quite freely. She knew it was a dangerous game to play, especially with Bo, but if she was going to be challenged by the brunette she would be damned if she didn't go down without a fight.

"What the…"

Kenzi had reappeared and was now sitting next to Bo who was busy watching Lauren and the mystery blonde dance. Kenzi watched Lauren with a small smile and she looked over at Bo with a smirk.

"Wow, well, the doc can't be good at _everything_ right?"

Bo laughed and nodded slightly as she continued watching Lauren dance. It wasn't that she was a bad dancer per se, just that well, let's just say she could have been better. The song ended and a slower one began and Bo sat up a bit more in curiosity as the tall blonde put her hands lightly on Lauren's waist as they continued to sway to the music. It was one thing to watch her adorkably try and dance to an upbeat song, but this slower, sexier dance had Bo's attention and she decided enough was enough. She made her way over to the pair and gave mystery blonde a fake but sweet smile.

"Mind if I…"

She motioned between them and the blonde took the hint as she nodded and removed her hands from Lauren's body giving her a slight nod as she backed away. Bo smiled and turned to Lauren as she slid one arm around her waist and pulled her in close. She didn't miss the way the doctor's breath hitched for a second when she pulled their bodies together and she certainly took notice of the way Lauren's aura went from bright to blinding in a nanosecond.

"Sorry to interrupt your…dancing…"

Lauren didn't say anything as she let her arms lazily fall around Bo's shoulders, no doubt being a bit more carefree thanks to the champagne, as she smiled at the Succubus and just nodded her head as they continued to move to the music. Bo let her other arm circle around Lauren's thin waist and the pair seemed lost in their own world as the music played and the rest of the crowd moved around them. Kenzi snorted to herself and rolled her eyes with a mumble of 'finally' as she picked up the bottle and finished off the contents in two big gulps. She had been waiting for Bo to make her move and she was happy that her older sister finally, after all this time, seemed happy.

**_Sorry I just can't picture Lauren as a good dancer so I had to include that detail LOL let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Chapter 9 – Day 160**

It had been a few weeks since the night Bo and Lauren joined Kenzi at the bar and things had been going very well for the Succubus and her claimed human. Bo had managed to repair some of the damage she'd done at the formal dinner a few months ago and she had been busy working with Dyson and surprisingly even Tamsin on learning various pieces of Fae history along with getting some pointers on how to navigate the Ash and the Morrigan respectively.

Lauren had spent the last two works literally working round the clock on improving the serum for Bo. With really nothing else to do since she wasn't chained to the lab any longer she had dedicated herself wholeheartedly to figuring out a way for it to work and Bo to be able to feed safely. She'd laughed when Kenzi said only Lauren would be working on the equivalent of Fae birth control for her sister but she understood the reasoning behind Lauren's manic devotion to the solution.

Kenzi had done a fine job of pestering Bo about her 'relationship' with the doctor and how she saw all of that fitting in to her life once she became the HBIC. Bo had responded in kind that her first order or business would be to lock Kenzi up for a long, long time, which earned her a slap from the Mesmer, via her own hand of course, and chaos had ensued immediately thereafter. She didn't mind so much the teasing that Kenzi was doing but as she learned more and more about the archaic ways of the Fae and what their views on all things human were, well, to say she was growing more concerned by the day was an understatement. Bo had to figure out a way to have Lauren be accepted in the community because she would be dammed if the first good thing in her life, except for her sister of course, would be taken from her simply due to political pressure.

_RING RING_

"Hello?"

"Bo? Meet me at the Ash-Hole's office. STAT."

Bo looked at her phone after receiving the one sentence phone call from Kenzi and a bad feeling developed in the pit of her stomach. She scrolled through her phone on her way out the door and tried to get a hold of Lauren who wasn't picking up. Lauren never ignored her calls so if she wasn't answering Bo knew something was very, very wrong.

**_Earlier in the day_**

_Lauren walked into the medical lab and looked around for one of her old colleagues that she'd spoken with earlier that morning. She walked towards the elevators to see if Julia, the closest thing she could call a friend at the lab, was in her office upstairs. She pushed the button to call the elevator down when her least favorite person happened to come around the corner._

_"Dr. Lewis. What a surprise."_

_Lauren looked at him cautiously. "Ash. How are you?"_

_Lachlan stared at her with amusement. "I'm fine. What are you doing here? I wasn't aware your employment had been reinstated."_

_Lauren shook her head. "It's not. I just came by to drop off these keys that I'd forgotten to include with the inventory that I returned. I had them locked in the safe in my apartment and just found them."_

_She held out the set of keys and he accepted them after looking at them for a second. "These are the master keys to the compound."_

_Lauren nodded. "Yes, you gave them to me years ago so that I could have access whenever you needed me to."_

_Lachlan nodded. "I recall doctor. You know, I would've thought these would have been an important thing to ensure you included with your inventory."_

_Lauren raised her eyebrow slightly but remained stoic. "I apologize, and like I said, I just found them."_

_Lachlan turned and nodded towards the guards that were always following him as he looked back at Lauren with a smirk. "I'm not sure doctor that it was entirely accidental. Can't have a human with access to this kind of information roaming about freely now can I?"_

_Lauren looked confused, and slightly terrified as the guards came towards her. "What? Lachlan I can assure you that—"_

_He held up his hand for her to stop talking. "I will hold you in the dungeons while I decide what to do about your theft from the Light."_

_And with that the guards took the panicked woman downstairs to the dungeons where she was put in one of the empty cells. Lauren begged for a chance to explain but those pleas fell on deaf ears as Lachlan smirked and gripped the keys tightly in his hand. He now had control over the one thing Bo seemed to value most and he would absolutely use this to his advantage. He nodded to the guards to remain watch over her and told them if she were too unruly, they could use any means necessary to calm her down._

**_Back to the present time of day_**

"Where is he?"

Bo and Kenzi burst into the Light compound looking around for where the biggest of ass-holes was. Kenzi had gotten word from a Light Fae friend of hers that Lachlan had taken a human down to the dungeons. They didn't know who the human was, but Kenzi had a bad feeling so after she tried the clubhouse and Lauren's new condo and her cell phone repeatedly she knew the doctor had to be the human her friend was talking about. When Bo had met her at the compound Kenzi had to reign in the Succubus who was ready to go all serial killer on their asses and she told Bo that they needed a plan instead of just flying off the handle.

"A plan? It's simple, we find Lachlan, kick his Light Fae ass then get Lauren out of there."

Kenzi sighed as Bo started marching towards the entrance to the compound and was only mildly surprised that her older sister unnecessarily knocked out the two guards standing watch on the way in. She wasn't going to be responsible for whatever Bo did but she sure as hell wanted to make sure that all three of them got out of there alive.

Bo made her way down to the Ash's office and didn't even bother to stop and acknowledge Dyson who gave her a strange look as she stormed past him. Kenzi rolled her eyes and grabbed Dyson to follow Bo on her quest and the three of them made their way into the Ash's quarters where Lachlan was sitting at his desk. He peered down at them when they made their very loud entrance and gave Bo a condescending smile.

"Bo, what can I do for you?"

"Where is she Lachlan?"

He smiled and folded his hands on top of the desk as he leaned forward and looked down at her. "Where is who?"

Bo growled as her eyes turned blue and she took a step closer to him causing the guards in the room to follow suit. Lachlan put a hand up to stop them as he looked down at Bo with amusement. "Do you mean your pet Bo? She is in the dungeons, where she is being held for stealing from the Light."

Kenzi and Dyson's eyebrows went up in surprise but Bo just took another step closer. "It's bullshit and you know it Lachlan. Release her now."

Lachlan leaned back and laughed. "I'm afraid I can't do that Bo. Like I said, she's a thief and she must be dealt with accordingly."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "What exactly did she steal?"

Lachlan held up the keys. "She had refrained from returning the master set of keys I'd provided to her during her employment here and I have to be certain she didn't use the time since she stopped working here to make another set."

Dyson looked uncertain. "Why would she do that?"

The Ash peered at him with an annoyed stare. "_Detective_, I don't think your presence is required here. You may return to whatever it is you were doing."

Bo growled louder and gave Lachlan an evil stare. "You have no right to hold her Lachlan and you know it. As my human she's unaligned therefore not subject to your jurisdiction."

Lachlan laughed. "So many big words Bo…very good. I see someone's been working with you to help you understand this complicated world."

He gave Dyson a pointed stare who turned to look at Bo then back at Lachlan carefully. Lachlan continued. "Where you would normally be correct, however in this case, it is under my jurisdiction. She had property of the Light in her possession and removed it from the compound without proper authorization. Therefore, my call."

Bo let out one final loud warning growl and Kenzi's eyes bugged out just a bit. "Uh look Ash-Hole just let the doc go and we'll be on our way. Otherwise, you're gonna be responsible when she goes homicidal on your ass."

The Ash looked from Kenzi to Bo with some amusement as he leaned forward again. "I'm a reasonable businessman Bo, so why don't I make you a deal. I'll return your precious human to you in exchange for you joining the light."

Bo scoffed and stared at him in disbelief. "Wow…just when I thought you'd hit the bottom of the shit barrel you go and pull something like that. Last chance Lachlan…let her go."

Lachlan smirked and sat back waiting to see what she would do. He had yet to actually witness her in action so he was slightly intrigued to see how powerful she had already become. When Bo saw that he wasn't going to budge she didn't stop the power from rising up within her as she started to glow a bit and her eyes shone brighter than they ever had before. She opened her mouth and sucked the chi from the six guards in the room watching them all fall one by one as Lachlan looked at her in awe. She truly was as powerful as everyone had said and now that he knew that he would figure out a way to use that to his advantage soon. When she was done with the guards she turned her sights on him and in a voice he'd never heard before she addressed him calmly.

"Let the human go Lachlan and your life will be spared for now. Decide not to and I will end you without so much as a thought before I remove her myself."

He stared her down for a second before moving ever so discretely and hitting the intercom button on his phone. "Bring the doctor to my office."

Bo stayed in her hulked out state until she saw Lauren, or what appeared to be Lauren, brought in and thrown down at her feet. Lachlan smirked and looked at Bo with a smugness that even Dyson had to admit was quite unbecoming. "There's your pet, now get off my property."

Bo growled one last time before she felt herself change back to normal when she bent down to pick the doctor up. Lauren had visible signs of being beaten but she was conscious enough to keep her eyes open somewhat and she tried to say something but Bo hushed her for now until they were out of the compound. Kenzi led the charge as Bo carried Lauren out and Dyson trailed behind to ensure nothing happened to them as they left. He didn't know what caused the Ash to provoke Bo like that but he didn't want to be responsible for Bo killing more Light Fae that was necessary.

Once they reached the safety of Bo's car she drove the three of them back to Lauren's place as quickly as possible. It was a tad bit further from the compound than the clubhouse was but she knew Lauren probably had the necessary first aid supplies to get cleaned up with. Bo haphazardly parked the car and she carried Lauren into the living room and set her down gently on the couch while Kenzi ran upstairs to Lauren's master bathroom to round up some first aid supplies.

Bo looked at Lauren and she immediately felt the tears burn the back of her eyes as she looked at the various cuts and scrapes on the doctor's face and arms. There was a large welt forming on Lauren's cheek and Bo felt so helpless as the blonde tried to sit up a bit despite the obvious pain she was feeling. Kenzi returned with some antiseptic and some Band-Aids and the two of them tried their best to clean Lauren up as carefully as possible.

After Bo had put the last bandage on Lauren's arm she looked at the doctor and put her hand on Lauren's knee gently. "What happened?"

Lauren shrugged and tried to laugh. "I don't even think it mattered."

Kenzi stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Look doc, next time you need to go to the Light facility we're coming with…understood?"

Lauren nodded and winced as the sudden movement made her head hurt a bit. Bo looked up at Kenzi helplessly and Kenzi just nodded as she moved into the kitchen to get Lauren some water and aspirin. She hated the fact that Lauren was so beat up and she knew she would do whatever Bo needed to make sure this didn't happen again.

Out in the living room Bo helped Lauren lie down on the couch and she sat next to her facing her head as she gently held an ice pack to her swollen face. Lauren looked back at her with a small smile as Bo looked so torn between wanting to be nurturing and protecting and wanting to kill someone right about now. Kenzi returned and have the doc the pills and the glass of water and smiled at her kindly as she managed to take them and settle back down. Lauren tentatively reached up and put her hand over the one Bo was using to hold the ice pack in place which earned a small smile from the Succubus.

Bo grimaced as she watched Lauren flinch in pain when she tried to get comfortable and finally resigned to helping Kenzi get the blonde settled upstairs in her own bed instead so she would be able to get some rest. Bo told Kenzi she was going to stay up there with her and Kenzi nodded saying she would take the couch downstairs in case there was any disturbance throughout the night.

Bo sat up holding Lauren as she slept lightly and soothed her the few times she'd woken up during the night. At some point Bo had nodded off because when she opened her eyes it was morning and Lauren was nowhere to be found. She could smell coffee and bacon coming from downstairs so she quickly jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs to see how Lauren was doing. The blonde was in the kitchen talking to Kenzi who was seated at the counter top drinking a huge cup of coffee and already snacking on her first plate of waffles and bacon.

Bo entered the dining area with confusion as she didn't understand how the two of them could be acting like nothing happened yesterday. She accepted the mug of coffee from Lauren with a raised eyebrow and took a seat next to Kenzi at the counter.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Lauren gave her a small smile. "Like I got my ass kicked yesterday."

Kenzi tried not to laugh, as it really wasn't funny, but the casual and almost flippant way Lauren made the comment it was hard not to find the humor in it.

Bo however, did not find it so amusing. "This isn't funny Lauren."

Lauren sighed. "What do you want me to say Bo? I am thankful you and Kenzi were able to get me out, really, I am. But if Lachlan wanted me down there he could have held me as long as he wanted. I'm human remember? Justice is not concerned with my kind, not in this world."

Bo looked down into her coffee sadly. "I am getting so sick of all of this. Why can't everyone just be equal? Who needs more of this holier than thou crap anyway?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as she handed a plate of waffles over to Bo and motioned at the plate of bacon sitting between her and Kenzi. Lauren sighed. "It's just the way it is Bo. Nothing's gonna change that. I told you when we first met, I've accepted it and so should you."

Bo gave her a harsh look. "Then you're even more of a fool than they are."

Lauren looked down as she thought about what Bo meant by that. Yes, Bo had good intentions but she wasn't sure if the Succubus understood that this was bigger than them, bigger than the Ash, it just _was_ and how it would be for centuries to come. They finished breakfast quietly and Kenzi headed back to the clubhouse sporting a hot shower and change of clothes as her reason and she winked as she held up the key Lauren had given her as an indication she was taking the doc's sports car. After she left Lauren joined Bo on the couch and she sat with her in silence for a while letting the heavy events of yesterday and their conversation this morning sink in.

Suddenly Lauren remembered something and she got up to walk over to her desk. She grabbed the vial of serum she'd been working on and filled a syringe with it as she walked over to Bo. She held it up and looked at Bo expectantly who gave her a confused stare. "Do you really think _now_ is a good time to do this?"

Lauren shrugged and gave her a small smile. "Something to take my mind off of what happened I guess."

Bo rolled her eyes a bit and nodded with a smile as she removed her jacket. Lauren administered the shot and waited for a few minutes for the serum to make it's way through the Succubus's body. After a bit she looked over at Bo and gave her a small smile. "Bo I need you to try and feed off of me again."

Bo's eyes went wide and she gave Lauren a perplexed look. "Are you crazy? You need to rest Lauren, and Kenzi's not here, and—"

Lauren put an arm on her shoulder to stop her rambling. "And I think I've worked out the serum properly. Only one way to find out."

She looked at Bo with an innocent stare and Bo felt herself torn at the offer. Yes, she wanted to be able to be close with humans, well, specifically Lauren, but she was also terrified of hurting her. Bo hesitated and Lauren reached up to cup her cheek lightly.

"It's okay Bo…do this for me?"

Bo looked at Lauren's lips before letting her gaze drift back to her eyes. She already knew she wouldn't be able to really deny the doctor anything so she leaned in and kissed her softly loving the way Lauren responded immediately to her. Lauren brought her hands up to grip the sides of Bo's neck and jaw lightly and she moaned as Bo deepened the kiss before pulling a small amount of chi from her. It was the same choking/drowning/euphoria that Lauren had previously felt only it was much less intense. Bo realized without even trying she was able to cut the feed off and resume kissing her without doing any major damage to the blonde.

"I did it!"

Lauren laughed at Bo's reaction and smiled as she leaned in again for another kiss. Now that Bo understood that the shots were working she was hopeful that they could work towards being more than friends. Or more than they were, which _was_ already more than friends but oh well whatever. As Bo ran her hands along Lauren's arms while they continued to kiss she involuntarily let out a powerful pulse of her power flow from her hand and Lauren sat back in surprise as she had to shake her head a bit to clear her thoughts and she looked at Bo with amusement.

"Well, one problem solved, now on to the next…"

Bo laughed and nodded and the pair resumed their kissing with less touching for now because Lauren wasn't sure how many of those pulses she would be able to stand without crossing a line they weren't sure if they were ready to cross. When Kenzi came back and watched from the doorway for a second she made a face and shook her head. It was like watching two little kids make out and she rolled her eyes as she announced her return and told them to lay off the tonsil hockey until she was gone again. That was rewarded with a laugh from the doctor and a slap from the Succubus and Kenzi smirked knowing if that was the reception she got, that everything was going to be just fine.

**_Okay, seriously almost ready to wrap this up…probably a few more chapters then I'll figure out how to kick off the follow on. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE - A friend told me this made no sense to split this story out into two different stories so I've combined The Way It Is and The Way It Should Be**

_So I'm stuck in an airport, where I was supposed to be on a flight two hours ago, and I have no idea when I'm actually leaving so I thought I'd kick this story off. Like I said before though, not sure how much I can update, but I'll do my best._

_This is the filler story between Ch 9 and 10 of "The Way It Is." Picks up immediately where Ch 9 left off so if you're a bit confused, you can re-read the other story LOL._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Chapter 10 - Day 180**

"Um what are you doing?"

Kenzi laughed as she watched her sister frantically move around the clubhouse in search of something. It was made more amusing by the fact that she was only wearing her usual leather pants and a bra and nothing else. Bo gave Kenzi a frustrated groan. "Looking for my black shirt."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "Well did you try one of the millions you have hanging in your close? Seriously, do you _ever_ wear anything with color? Kinda emo don't you think?"

Bo glared at her as she continued searching and smiled when she reached behind the couch cushion and pulled said shirt out in victory. She slipped it on and smoothed it out before turning to look at Kenzi with a satisfied smile. "So? How do I look?"

Kenzi looked confused. "Like you do almost every day. What's going on sweets? Why the insanity routine?"

Bo sighed as she sat down next to Kenzi at the counter. "I have an appointment with Lauren and I just want to make sure I look okay."

Kenzi laughed. "An appointment? Hmmm okay if that's what you're calling it."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Kenzi smirked. "Oh please, I know exactly what goes on at your _appointments_ and trust me, there is nothing _clinical_ about that."

Bo felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks but didn't dignify the Mesmer's comment with a response of her own. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door telling her sister she'd be back later and to behave. Kenzi responded in kind for her to do the same and laughed to herself as she went back to eating her lunch.

Bo drove the short distance to Lauren's apartment and walked up to her door with a smile on her face. She entered the apartment with the key she'd gotten from the doctor and looked around for her curiously.

"Lauren? Are you here?"

"Hi Bo…"

Lauren descended the stairs holding her laptop and giving the Succubus a warm smile. Bo grinned back and her and had to refrain from stopping her to give her a kiss as they were still a bit shy about being physically expressive with each other so freely.

Lauren walked down the last few steps and set her laptop down at her desk as she plugged the computer into the larger monitor in front of her. She motioned for Bo to sit down on the couch and Bo did so as she removed her jacket knowing she was going to be subjected to a series of injections. Lauren went through her basic series of questions quickly and took a blood sample from Bo before giving her an injection of the serum they had pretty much perfected to curb Bo's hunger and need.

After she gave her the shot Lauren made a few notes in the electronic file she kept on Bo before joining her on the couch for the next part of their appointment. At Lauren's insistence, Bo had been working on controlling her pulses and learning to vary the duration and intensity of them as needed. Of course, the first time they tried this Lauren had to stop them after a few minutes because Bo hadn't learned any restraint yet and Lauren was one strong pulse away from needing to 'take care of business' to sate the desire running through her system.

Bo smiled as Lauren held out her hand. "You ready for this?"

Lauren smirked a bit. "Hit me."

Bo took a deep breath as she let a small pulse flow through her system and focused on not pushing too much of her power into the woman beside her. Lauren's breath hitched slightly at the feeling but, to Bo's surprise, the smirk remained in place. "Is that all you got?"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Sorry I was being courteous. Okay, let's see if you can handle this…"

Bo smiled and let a much stronger pulse flow from her hand to the doc. Lauren took a bit of a deeper breath but again, her smile didn't falter and Bo looked impressed. "Okay, what gives? You've never been able to handle one that strong."

Lauren smiled as she got up and walked over to her desk. She pulled out a set of vials and showed Bo one that contained a clear liquid. "I've been creating a serum for myself, and I think I figured out the correct chemical properties to counteract your Succubus power. The only problem is I don't know how long it will last."

Bo smirked and wiggled her eyebrows a bit. "So I guess that means I should stick around and we should continue the 'tests'?"

Lauren laughed as she raised an eyebrow and set the vial back down in the tray. Bo pulled on her arm and brought her back to the couch where she found herself lying across Bo's body who was propped up against the arm of the couch.

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

Bo smiled as she leaned down and kissed Lauren softly. It was an innocent kiss that made the blonde smile and wrap one arm around Bo's neck as she brought her closer. Bo shifted to allow Lauren to turn around a bit in her lap and immediately put her hands on the doctor's hips while she let her thumbs trace little patters over the hipbones below.

"Mmmm…"

Lauren moaned softly as Bo nipped at her lower lip and laughed as Bo playfully leaned down to bite her jaw and earlobe. The sloppy kisses were making the doctor giggle and Bo smiled as the blonde struggled against her light grip. Bo stopped her teasing and licked her lips before nuzzling Lauren's neck.

"Ready?"

Lauren just nodded as Bo leaned down and kissed her softly again before pulling a small amount of chi out of the doctor. It was over almost before it began and Lauren was impressed that Bo had learned to control her feeding so quickly. Her head was spinning a bit from the sudden loss of life force and when Bo brought her hand up and pulsed Lauren's neck with moderate intensity Lauren sat up quickly and laughed.

"Okay I don't think my solution works right after a feed. Either that or it wore off that quickly…"

She blushed as she stood up and cleared her throat and Bo rolled her eyes as she smiled and watched the doctor move around the room a bit mostly in effort to calm her body down. Finally, Lauren stopped futzing around and came back to the couch where she sat a bit further away from the Succubus than she was before.

"Well, the good news is your serum is working perfectly. And you haven't had any troubles completing a full feed right?"

Bo shook her head no and looked thoughtful. "You know, I didn't even realize I needed to feed the last time I was due for a full feeding. Is the serum curbing that also?"

Lauren nodded. "Since you aren't feeling the need as much your hunger is probably diminishing as a side effect. Soon, hopefully, you won't _need_ to feed to sustain yourself, but rather you will feed on a schedule and can control when and where you do replenish yourself."

Bo nodded. "Amazing doctor. You are brilliant."

Lauren scoffed. "I am aren't I?"

Bo laughed. "Oookay, well before your head and ego get too big, do you want to have dinner tonight? Kenzi's been bugging me to bring you by the clubhouse even though you were just there a few days ago."

Lauren smiled. "Sure. Did she try my recommendation for the new pizza place that opened up?"

Bo nodded and laughed. "She said it was good, but and I quote, 'too high nose for her.' She just wanted plain cheese and apparently having to explain to the guy what _kind_ of cheese was a bit much for her."

Lauren laughed and shook her head. "Well I tried."

Bo took Lauren's hand and smiled. "And it was appreciated. But I think we'll stick with the regular pizza place she loves…I think she knows all the workers by name."

Lauren smiled and played with Bo's fingers lightly. Since Bo had learned to control her feeding and she was learning to control her pulsing abilities, the pair were able to have much more physical contact than they did previously. Bo sometimes slipped up though and pulsed Lauren unknowingly, but those times were getting fewer and further between which was a good sign since she couldn't seem to keep her hands off of her human when they were in the same vicinity.

_RING RING_

Bo sat up and dug her phone out of her boot. She glanced at the caller ID before answering and Lauren watched quietly as she listened to Bo's end of the conversation. "Hey Dyson…sure I can come by tomorrow…no sorry I can't tonight…because…at Lauren's…" at this point Bo rolled her eyes and made a motion that caused Lauren to chuckle softly. "What? No…yes…okay yeah I'll meet you tomorrow morning…okay goodbye."

Bo hung up the phone and shook her head as she smiled. "Well he is persistent I'll say that much."

Lauren cleared her throat a bit. "Persistent?"

Bo shrugged. "He's been trying to get me to go out with him for a while now."

Lauren looked down. "Oh…well why don't you…"

It was more of a statement than a question and Bo looked over at Lauren with a small smile. She tugged on Lauren's fingers indicating she wanted her attention and the blonde looked up with a small smile. Bo gave her a look she couldn't quite decipher and Lauren took a deep breath as she tried to look happy.

Bo shook her head and leaned in for another soft kiss. "Because…"

Lauren smiled and rolled her eyes as she nodded and kissed Bo again softly and sighing as Bo deepened the kiss when her tongue sought entrance to Lauren's mouth. Lauren moaned as Bo's tongue made contact with hers and soon she found herself in a familiar position underneath the Succubus. Bo was trying to hold herself back a bit as she let her mouth discover Lauren's gently, but when Lauren put her arms up and pulled Bo down to rest flush on top of her the brunette sat up quickly not wanting to let things get out of control. Although she was getting better at controlling her basic Succubus needs, her restraint when it came to fully being intimate with the human was wavering by a very _very_ thin thread.

Lauren looked slightly dazed as she sat up awkwardly and blushed slightly as she gave Bo a small smile. "Sorry…"  
Bo shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled. "It's fine…I just…well…it's fine."

Lauren nodded and stood up saying she was just going to freshen up and they could head back to the clubhouse since they were done with Bo's appointment. Bo nodded and watched her walk up the stairs with a small smile on her face. Things were progressing nicely with the doc and she hoped they would get to fully experience each other sometime soon.

_Later that afternoon at the clubhouse_

Kenzi sat on the armchair partly watching whatever was playing on the television and partly watching the pair on the couch who were subtly trying to act as though nothing was different and that they were strictly platonic friends. Kenzi rolled her eyes a bit every time Bo and Lauren would give each other shy smiles and glances and finally Kenzi reached up and hit mute on the remote control.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. It's not like I don't know you two…_do stuff_…when I'm not around."

Bo laughed and Lauren blushed in response to the irritated Mesmer. Bo gave her sister a pointed look. "And why is that any of your concern my dear sister?"

Kenzi snorted. "Because it's more painful than watching two infants try and navigate a new toy. Seriously…just get it on already and put me out of my misery."

Lauren laughed and Bo rolled her eyes as she threw a couch pillow at her sister.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who could that be?"

Kenzi got up to answer the door and greeted the shifter who entered the living area with a smile. He looked at Bo and Lauren who were seated on the couch and he frowned for a brief second before putting on a fake smile. "Ladies…well I can see why you weren't free tonight Bo."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Yeah…so what are you doing here?"

Dyson held up the file he had in his hand. "Thought you might want to take a look at this before we meet tomorrow…there's a lot of stuff to cover so I wanted to give you a head start."

Bo stood up and accepted the file from him. "Thanks. Anything else?"

Dyson bristled slightly as he understood she wasn't going to welcome him to join them for the evening. Kenzi looked on in boredom as she served herself another piece of pizza and hopped up on the counter. "Sorry D-man…it's a girls only kinda night."

Dyson nodded and smiled at the petite woman before looking over at Lauren. "Nice to see you Dr. Lewis, the lab hasn't been quite the same since you left."

Lauren sat up and gave him a small smile. "Nice to see you as well Dyson, and yes, I miss working at the lab quite a bit."

Bo looked over at Lauren curiously before turning back and giving Dyson a small smile. He kind of nodded to the group as he left and Bo followed to shut and lock the door behind them. She made her way back to the couch and sat down next to Lauren with a small smile.

"Do you really miss working at the lab that much?"

Lauren sighed and nodded slowly. "Sometimes. I mean it's all I've done for the last five years…it's kind of strange not to go in there every day."

Bo frowned. "Do you want to go back to working there?"

Kenzi jumped off the counter. "Uh hell to the no. The doc is not going anywhere near that psychopath Lachlan and his bunch of crazy men."

Bo nodded, glad that Kenzi voiced her opinion on the matter. Lauren gave Bo a small smile. "It's fine Bo, really. I am actually learning to enjoy myself outside of the lab and I must say, it's much more convenient to have your appointments at my place wouldn't you say?"

Kenzi made a gagging sound. "Oh barf. TMI doc…TMI. Oh hey, but if you really want to go back to working in a lab I'm sure Evony wouldn't mind."

Bo looked skeptical. "Work with the Dark? Aren't they more crazy and anti-human than the Ash?"

Kenzi shook her head. "Nah, according to Tamsin the Morrigan could really care less about humans…she can't be bothered to make their lives miserable because to her, they don't even register on the radar."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "And since when did you two become BFF's?"

Kenzi snorted. "Puhlease…no. But I did overhear her telling Dyson all about how the Dark get a bad rap for mistreating humans when in fact, they basically ignore them."

Bo looked over at Lauren. "Do you want me to find out if you can take a position at the Dark lab?"

Lauren looked hesitant. "I'm not sure Bo. I mean…after what happened with Lachlan…"

Bo gave Lauren a serious look. "Won't happen with the Morrigan. Look, how about I call Tamsin tomorrow and we'll go visit the she-bitch herself tomorrow?"

Lauren laughed and nodded and Bo smiled looking pleased with herself. Kenzi rolled her eyes again at the adorkableness of the pair and hit the button on the remote to resume the sound on the television. She felt a bit more comfortable knowing Bo would go with Lauren to see if she could get a job with the Dark and Kenzi hoped Tamsin wouldn't screw them over and pick on Lauren herself. Although, if blondie was dumb enough to do that, Kenzi would take some satisfaction in watching her sister put a major beat down on the to-big-for-her-britches Valkyrie.

**_So like I said…not sure how frequently I can update, but thanks to the wonders of flight delays I was able to get this one started. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for being patient with this little creation!_

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Chapter 11 – Day 183**

The Morrigan smiled as Bo and her pet were led into the expansive office and seated across her desk. When Bo had called to request a meeting she was optimistically hopeful the young Fae needed something that she could use as leverage at a later date to get her to join the Dark. She glanced over at Lauren before giving the Succubus a falsely warm greeting.

"Bo, what a surprise. What can I do for you today?"

Bo glanced at Evony then back at Lauren then over to Tamsin who was standing next to the floor to ceiling windows with a bored expression. When Bo had entered the office she had been only mildly surprised to see the Valkyrie standing there waiting with Evony. Lately it seemed as though the Morrigan didn't do anything without the taller blonde by her side. Bo found it strange but didn't think too much of it as she knew Evony was a smart woman and if she had Tamsin as her own personal bodyguard it was for good reason.

Bo gave the Morrigan a small smile. "Hi Evony. I came to ask you a favor…well actually _we_ came to ask you for a favor."

Evony sat forward and put her elbows on her desk. If the Succubus and her human were there asking for handouts this might prove to be very interesting indeed. "What is it?"

Bo glanced at Lauren again and sighed softly. "Well, we wanted to see if you needed an addition to the Dark science and medical facility?"

Evnoy looked mildly stunned. "I thought Dr. Lewis was property of the Light and their research?"

Lauren rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She wanted very much to make a snide comment about her current position in the Fae political structure but thought better of it for fear of being locked up by the Dark. Instead, she sat quietly while Bo huffed a bit. "She's not anyone's _property_ Evony."

The Morrigan smirked. "Well that's not entirely true is it Bo? I mean isn't she _your_ property after all?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Anyway, do you have a position open or not?"

Evony sat back in her chair. This had presented a very unique situation and she wanted to learn more about what the reasoning behind it was. "And why should we want to have Dr. Lewis snooping around our research?"

Bo licked her lips in annoyance. "She wouldn't be snooping around Evony. Dr. Lewis is the most highly regarded scientist among the Fae and you know all of the reasons why she would be a valuable asset to the Dark."

Evony waived off Bo's comment. "She's a human."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "A human who has literally saved the Fae as a whole by developing the serum to cure the blood disease that was wiping out the Fae a few years ago."

Evony looked thoughtful for a second before looking over at Tamsin then back at Bo. "Okay, but there are some conditions of this little trial arrangement."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Like?"

Evony smiled and looked over at Lauren. "Well, for starters, you need to fill me in on a few things that the Light had you doing."  
Lauren looked concerned. "I don't think—"

Evony raised an eyebrow as she cut her off. "No Doctor, you don't think, you do as you're told. You want access to the lab, then it comes with a price."

Lauren looked at Bo who shook her head. "Isn't that like a conflict of interest or illegal or something?"

Evony laughed. "Honey, if we had to abide by all the useless moral and ethical codes that humans did we might as well just let them run the whole operation am I right?"

Bo rolled her eyes and nodded. "What else?"

Evony licked her lips a bit. "Tamsin will be your shadow for the first couple of weeks. Anywhere in the lab you go, she'll go. Just to…make sure you get settled okay."

Bo glared over at Tamsin who was glaring at Evony. Science was really not her thing and she didn't want to get stuck babysitting. Bo looked at Evony again with a raised eyebrow. "Is that _really_ necessary?"

The Morrigan feigned concern. "I heard about what happened with the Ash the last time the good doctor was at their hell hole of a lab. Wouldn't want the same thing to happen to your _pet_ here…"

Bo sat forward. "Why can't I be the one to accompany her?"

Evony rolled her eyes. "Unaligned dear…remember? She'll be better off with Tamsin then she will be with you lurking around. And that leaves me with the last thing. Since you won't join our side, you don't get access to all my toys, at least not while they're on my territory."

Bo's eyebrows hit the roof. "WHAT?"

Evony sat back and laughed. "Oh don't be so dramatic. It's just how it is, you know the rules. So…do we have a deal?"

Bo looked angrily at the Morrigan for a few seconds before turning and looking at Lauren. "You okay with all that?"

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't too keen on being chaperoned by the Valkyrie but she knew Evony was going to exploit this situation as best she could and she'd just have to make the best of it. Bo sighed and turned back to the Morrigan. "Okay, we'll try it out for one day a week and see how it goes."

Evony grinned and licked her lips again. She reached into a drawer at her desk and pulled out a few items. "Wonderful, here are the access cards to the science and medical testing facilities, you have full reign Doctor. When you decide what day you'd like to start, just let me know and Tamsin will meet you at the lab."

Lauren accepted the items and gave the Morrigan a small smile. "Thank you."

Evony nodded and looked over at Tamsin with a shit eating grin for a second before turning back to Bo and Lauren. "We're gonna do great things Doctor, just wait and see."

Bo nodded and motioned for Lauren to stand and the two left the office quickly before Evony decided she had more rules she wanted to put into place. Once they were safely back in Bo's car the Succubus looked over at the blonde with concern. "You sure you're okay with all this?"  
Lauren nodded. "It's just one day a week Bo, and I don't think Tamsin is reckless enough to try anything, at least not without knowing the consequence."

She gave Bo a small smile and the brunette nodded her head in agreement. Bo knew Lauren was referring to _her_ possible reaction to Tamsin messing with Lauren more so than the Morrigan and it made her happy to know Lauren trusted her and believed she would protect her. They drove back to the clubhouse and found Kenzi laying on the couch eating cereal and watching cartoons like she did almost every morning. Upon seeing them return Kenzi sat up with a smile. "So, did you infiltrate the enemy?"

Bo laughed. "It wasn't quite like that Kenzi…"

The Mesmer laughed. "So you're really gonna work for the Dark huh?"

Lauren nodded. "Well, it's more like a test run of sorts to see if I like it or not….and if I can work in those conditions."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "Conditions?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Tamsin has to be her shadow at the lab for the first few weeks."

Kenzi looked surprised. "I didn't know she knew anything about science?"

Bo shook her head. "She doesn't, the Morrigan just wanted her to follow Lauren around for a bit."

The Mesmer nodded. "Ookay, well, I'm sure there's some agenda in there somewhere but for the time being, congrats doc. Now you have an outlet to exercise those nerd muscles at."

Lauren laughed and nodded and Kenzi winked at them before putting her bowl on the coffee table and going upstairs to change so she could finally start her day. Bo walked over to where Lauren was sitting at the counter and put her hands loosely around Lauren's shoulders. "Are you _sure_ you're okay with everything?"

Lauren laughed and nodded as she brought her hands up to grip the bottom of Bo's jacket. In a slightly surprising move, she pulled on the jacket a bit bringing Bo a step closer as she smiled up at the brunette. Bo grinned in return and leaned down for a short kiss before looking back at Lauren with a curious and playful look. "What was that for?"

Lauren sighed happily. "Thank you for letting me do this."

Bo nodded. "I know you love your work, so why not right? And besides, if Tamsin or anyone over there tries anything…I'll just kill them."  
Lauren laughed and nodded again as she leaned up for another kiss. Bo smiled again as she leaned down and soon the two were engaged in a light make-out session that was quickly becoming heated by the second.

"OH MY EYES. Ew…burning…they're burning…"

Kenzi made a dramatic motion as she covered her eyes and laughed which startled the pair who glared at her slightly before joining her in laughter. The three of them headed out to lunch since Kenzi said she was starving even though she'd consumed two bowls of cereal earlier that morning. Lauren shook her head and thought one of these days she really was going to have to study Kenzi so she could figure out where she put all that food.

**_A few days later at the Dark science lab_**

"What up doc?"

The Valkyrie looked bored as she waited for Lauren at the entrance of the science lab. Lauren took a deep breath and for a second felt like a kid on their first day of school without their parents. She had been extremely nervous about being alone with Tamsin as she wasn't quite sure what the taller blonde was capable of, but she put on her professional face and nodded politely to the woman. "Good morning Tamsin."

Tamsin grunted out a response and motioned for Lauren to follow her into the lab. The doctor's jaw hit the floor when she was finally inside and she looked around in awe. The equipment at the lab was completely state of the art and there were a few things that Lauren didn't recognize and she felt herself itching to test out to see what they did. There were large workstations set up around the lab and various coolers and holding containers of different samples that Lauren could only imagine were possibly rare species of Fae. She looked over to her right and saw the plethora of computer equipment to process all of the data as well as a full sized cadaver table with all the equipment needed to conduct autopsies or, more likely, to dissect whatever specimen was brought into the lab.

Tamsin watched her take it all in and smirked. "Jeez doc, you look like a kid in his first strip club."

Lauren blinked a few times and looked over at her with a confused face. "Sorry?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and motioned to the lab. "Lucky for you in here you can look _and_ touch…"

There was a slightly flirtatious undertone to her voice that Lauren picked up on but she just gave Tamsin a tight smile as she nodded and walked over to one of the workstations. She punched in the codes that the Morrigan had given her to access the computers and when she put her card in the computer she was shocked to find a lot of her research already available for her to reference. She looked over at Tamsin with a raised eyebrow. "How did the Dark get access to this?"

Tamsin shrugged and took a seat at the workstation next to where Lauren had sat down. She was already bored beyond belief but, being a good little solider, she was doing as she was told which was to keep the doc company. Evony never said she had to provide any info or anything.

Lauren rolled her eyes a bit and started reviewing her old research with fresh eyes. She spent the next 12 hours doing just that and by the time she was done Tamsin had fully stretched out on one of the beds in the lab and was sleeping soundly. Lauren sighed as she turned the computer off and walked over to where Tamsin was resting. She put her hand lightly on the Valkyrie's arm and shook her slightly to wake her. "Tams—"

Tamsin had felt the hand on her arm and reacted as she normally would. She currently had one hand around Lauren's throat and was squeezing lightly as a warning to back off. When her eyes finally adjusted and she saw it was just the human she let go and shrugged slightly. "Sorry doc. Old habit."

Lauren put her hand up to her throat and rubbed lightly hoping there wasn't a visible mark. She coughed a bit and nodded. "It's fine. And next time I'll just throw something at you to wake you up."

Tamsin smirked at her attempt at humor and nodded as she followed the shorter woman out of the lab. Once outside they came face to face to with Bo who looked concerned that Lauren was holding her throat. She could see a faint outline of what appeared to be a thumb print and she reacted immediately before giving Tamsin or Lauren a chance to explain.

"What did you do to her?"

Bo had Tamsin by the throat and she growled up at her with blazing blue eyes. Tamsin rolled her eyes and pushed Bo back slightly causing the Succubus's grip to lighten but not let go altogether. "Relax spaz, it was an accident."

Bo looked over at Lauren's concerned face and nodded to her. "You okay?"

Lauren nodded and put one hand on Bo's arm. "Bo I'm fine. It was an accident, I was just trying to wake Tamsin up an—"

Bo looked confused. "Why were you waking her up?"

Tamsin huffed and pushed Bo again who finally let go of the Valkyrie's throat. "Because science is _boring_ and I was taking a nap. Jeez, you know you need to check that attitude a little bit there Succubus. We _all_ know she's your pet…"

Tamsin smirked a bit as she started walking away from the confused brunette and slightly shaken blonde. She turned and looked over her shoulder at Lauren and gave her a wink. "Let me know when the next workday is doc. I'll be sure to bring plenty of alcohol."

Bo glared at Tamsin's retreating form for a bit before turning back to Lauren with a small smile. "So, how'd it go today?"

Lauren laughed slightly as the pair walked to Bo's car. She told Bo about the Dark having her old research available and how she spent the entire day going over it and finding a few things she'd overlooked. Bo just nodded appropriately and smiled when Lauren would excitedly describe something or other. Kenzi's words had stayed in the back of her mind all day about the Morrigan having a separate agenda but for now, if Lauren was happy with the way things were going, then she would let it be until she needed to step in and protect her.

**_I'm going for slightly OOC traits for both Evony and Tamsin but mostly to make this story less angsty and more fun/dramatic LOL. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading! _**


	12. Chapter 12

_So I just wanted to apologize again for any confusion about the combining of the stories. I guess it didn't make sense to have them separate since the 2__nd__ story picked up midway through the first and that wasn't pointed out to me until yesterday. So my bad, and hopefully it hasn't confused you too badly._

_Appreciate you taking the time to come along on this ride as my little creation has developed a mind of its own LOL_

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. Enjoy._

**Chapter 12 – Day 200**

Bo sighed to herself as she entered the clubhouse and sat down tiredly. She had spent the better of the last few days working with Trick and Dyson on learning some of the more antiquated rituals etc of the Fae and how she was to be involved in them.

In a few months she would have what was known as her Dawning, a rite of passage so to speak that apparently only select Fae are subjected to as they ascend to various positions of power and nobility within the Fae hierarchy. Since she was to be queen one day, suffice it to say she was in for a doozy and Trick wanted to be sure she was fully prepared. According to legend, the more powerful the Fae, the more difficult the Dawning. So, in Bo's case, she would most likely go to hell and back all in the name of being able to ascend her throne.

She hated it.

Being cooped up with Trick, Dyson and sometimes Evony and the Ash for days on end was not her idea of fun. Her crankiness was only highlighted further by the fact that she had only gotten to see Lauren twice in the past 2 weeks since Trick laid down the strict rule of 'no humans allowed.' The only saving grace for her had been Kenzi who was right alongside her whenever she could be and made things bearable for her. Bo was never the greatest student when it came to being in actual school settings so having to do this now as an adult was exceptionally boring and Bo couldn't wait to just get it over with so she could go back to her normal life.

The couple of times she did get to have a few hours off she spent with Lauren and their relationship was progressing nicely as well. Bo always got so excited when she would head over to Lauren's and she always greeted the doctor warmly and she never took for granted the hours she got to spend with her. Which is why when Trick tried to tell her that she needed to cool things off with Lauren in order to focus on the Dawning, she did not receive the news well.

"Bo, you don't understand the impact humans have on this…"

Bo glared at her grandfather with her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't care. My entire life has been spent not doing things according to 'tradition' so what does it matter if I start now?"

Trick sighed. "Because you might not pass…"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "And if I don't?"

Trick gave her a grim look. "Then you'll devolve into an underFae. Look Bo, it's no coincidence that you are so strong and so powerful at such a young age, but with that comes a price."

Bo snorted. "Are you really giving me the Spiderman speech right now?"

Trick looked confused. "Who is Spiderman?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "This is my gift, this is my curse….no? Not ringing any bells? Ugh nevermind."

Trick shook his head in confusion. Sometimes he really didn't understand what the heck Bo was talking about. "The point is, you need to focus."

Bo huffed. "I AM focused, in fact all I've been doing for the last two weeks is focusing…I need a break Trick."

Trick sighed. "Fine, take a few days and we'll pick it up again. But Bo, you need to understand, your connection to Lauren is not only dangerous for you, it is for her as well."

Bo glared down at Trick. "What do you mean?"

Trick walked over to the wall of books and pulled out what looked like a dictionary of sorts. Apparently the Fae have their own set of 'rules' similar to the US Constitution, and he flipped through it til he got to the section he was looking for. "See, here. Your relationship, whatever it may be for now, can never be fully recognized. It's forbidden for humans and Fae to be romantically involved."

Bo grabbed the book from him and read the passage he was talking about. When she was done she set it down and gave him an angry look. "This is bullshit."

Trick's eyebrows went up in surprise. "No, it's the laws."

Bo sighed heavily. "Laws that were probably written thousands of years ago, Trick, this is ridiculous. Lauren isn't a threat, she's not a distraction  
to me or anyone else."

Trick raised an eyebrow. "Really? Can you honestly say she's not a distraction for you? I've heard about your current situation with her and while I may not explicitly condone it, I understand you were raised in a human world so it makes sense you would connect with one."

Bo ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Will you listen to yourself? Connect with one? This is exactly why these laws are so stupid. Humans and Fae have lived side by side for thousands of years with no harm done. And you don't understand my situation, you ignore it. Just like you do most humans you come into contact with."

Bo turned and stormed out of Trick's study in anger. Sometimes she got so frustrated with her grandfather that she didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't understand why he couldn't see that humans were just like Fae in the way they lived and loved and shouldn't be considered a lesser species.

_Back at Lauren's condo_

"…and then she basically hid out for a week until we found her."

Lauren laughed as she took another sip of wine. Kenzi had visited her earlier that day and what started out as a routine check in to see how the doctor was doing had progressed to what Kenzi referred to as a 'human girl's night in' as the pair sat around drinking wine and telling stories. Lauren had cooked them a light dinner and they were at the point in the evening where Kenzi was telling her semi-embarassing stories about Bo and herself and the crazy adventures they'd gotten into over the years.

"You two seem to really get on well…"

Lauren smiled at Kenzi and refilled her glass as the Mesmer nodded and smiled in return. "Yeah, it was weird, before I met her I always felt like there was a part of me that was missing. But now…"

She let her voice trail off knowing that if she tried to explain to Lauren how she really felt that she would probably start crying. Even though Bo had been in her life for a few years now, Kenzi never really told her exactly how happy she was that she found her sister. Not being the sentimental and mushy type, neither of the sisters were really, they didn't do the typical 'sister' thing and talk about their feelings and things like that.

Lauren nodded and gave her a knowing look. "I know how you feel…I mean I've only known her for a short time, and the circumstances for how we met were somewhat undesirable, but I feel like I've known Bo my whole life."

Kenzi snickered. "Speaking of the lovebirds, how's that goin for ya?"

Lauren cleared her throat and blushed a bit. "Fine I think. I don't know though, I mean she's Fae and I'm human so I'm not sure what that means for us in the long run."

Kenzi looked thoughtful. "Well, if anyone can make it I know you two can. Although, why you put up with her is beyond me."

Lauren laughed. "Jealous are we?"

Kenzi smirked. "Oh please, honey you could not handle all this." She pointed to herself and laughed and Lauren followed suit, happy that Kenzi was comfortable enough with her to joke around like that. Just then, Bo entered the condo with a pissed look on her face and she glared at Kenzi who was looking at her like she was crazy. It's not like she was mad at Kenzi per se, she just needed to direct her anger somewhere and unfortunately the Mesmer drew the short straw.

"You two having fun?"

Lauren sat up a bit straighter, although after almost a bottle of wine that was a bit difficult, and tried to look serious as Kenzi rolled her eyes and sipped from her glass. "Why yes we are, thank you very much. So what's up Bo-Bo I thought you had another training sesh with gramps?"

Bo sat down in between them and huffed as she reached for the wine bottle. "I did. And let me tell you it did not go well."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Well you know what they say, if you don't study how are you going to pass the test?"

Bo glared at her. "Why don't you give me some pointers oh wise sister of mine?"

Kenzi shrugged. "Sorry sweets, can't help you there. I haven't had mine yet. Trick thinks it will happen in a few years. You know, some of us aren't as _old_ as you are."

Bo took a big gulp from the wine bottle while glaring at her sister again. "Thanks Kenz, way to cheer me up."

Lauren looked at the sisters with a hesitant glance. "What happened that was so bad?"

Bo looked at Lauren sadly before giving Kenzi a knowing look. "Law 135."

Kenzi sat up with a shocked expression. "No, you mean he actually pulled that book out? And _really_? Do they even enforce those nowadays?"

Lauren looked confused. "What is law 135?"

Bo stayed silent and looked at the bottle in her hands as Kenzi sat up and set her glass down semi-angrily before she got up and started pacing. "Law 135 states that Fae are forbidden to have relations with any species outside their fealty. There is a subsection to that which specifies that beyond fealty, having relations outside of the Fae as a whole is even more so forbidden. Especially with humans."

Lauren looked at Bo in shock as Bo sat back on the couch with a huff. "It's a stupid rule from some stupid book that doesn't even make sense. And if that was a real thing why am I just finding out about this now? And since when did you know about that?"

Kenzi put her hands up in surrender. "Dude, don't shoot the messenger. It was something we learned a long time ago, but those laws are so old it's more like they're just for show than anything else. No one actually enforces them."

Bo huffed again. "Well apparently Trick finds it convenient to enforce them _now_."

Lauren looked from Kenzi to Bo sadly. "Oh…so does this mean…"

Bo ignored Lauren as she continued on angrily. "And what does it even matter to him anyway? I mean really, having relations, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Kenzi glanced at Lauren who now looked a bit hurt as she sat back quietly and the younger sister looked at Bo with a pointed look. "Bo, stop talking."

Bo sighed. "I mean who comes up with this crap anyway? It's not like I'm trying to get married or break some grand tradition."

Kenzi sighed louder. "Bo, _stop talking_."

Bo rolled her eyes as she ignored her sister. "Seriously, I mean Fae, human, what's the difference?"

Kenzi finally huffed loudly. "STOP TALKING."

Bo gave her a confused look. "What is your problem?"

Kenzi gave her an exasperated look and glanced over at Lauren who was trying not to look affected by what Bo was saying but failing miserably. Bo followed Kenzi's gaze and paused when she saw Lauren's face. "Oh…"

Kenzi threw her arms up in frustration. "Yes. Now I'm going out to buy more wine…I think we're gonna need it."

She left the pair sitting on Lauren's couch and hoped to whatever deity was listening that Bo didn't screw this up. Bo rubbed her hands on her pants lightly in an anxious manner and gave Lauren a small smile. "Sorry...I uh…"

Lauren just waived her off and cleared her throat. "It's fine Bo. I know the Fae have rules when it comes to humans I just wasn't aware of that specific one."

Bo looked scared as she glanced over at Lauren. "You know it doesn't matter right? I mean, I don't care about the rules."

Lauren laughed sarcastically. "You might not Bo, but that doesn't mean others don't."

Bo gave her a confused look. "So? What business of theirs is it?"

Lauren sighed in frustration. Sometimes Bo could be really dense when it came to Fae politics and unfortunately Lauren has spent too many years engrained in their world to not have learned how it all works. "Bo, you are going to be the leader one day. Do you honestly think they would accept someone who doesn't adhere to the old ways and embrace their traditions?"

Bo sighed angrily. "What about progress? What about changing with the times? And why are you so okay with all of this?"

Lauren gave her a sad smile. "Because like I told you before Bo, I have to be. And the Fae don't care about progress, they care about preserving the heritage."

Bo raised an eyebrow in defiance. "Well like you said, I _will_ be the leader one day. And when that time comes, so will the new traditions and rules and we _will_ progress into the 21st century."

Lauren sighed. "Well, I hope so, but until then…"

Bo reached for her hand and played with her fingers softly. "Until then, nothing's changed. I mean it Lauren. Nothing. I don't care what Trick or Dyson or anyone else thinks."

Lauren nodded quietly and gave her a small smile knowing although she meant well, Bo had no idea what she was dealing with. The pair sat around quietly for a while until Kenzi returned with the wine and some hard liquor and Lauren just hoped that they would be able to survive until the day came when Bo did rise to power.

**_So there we have it, another step in the optimistically right direction for Bo and her journey. Don't worry, the Dawning I'm referencing is nothing like it was on the show. Because that was a bit…much. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Just wanted to say I really appreciate you guys taking the time to enjoy this little creation of mine =) I know things are slow moving, but it's kind of the whole point I guess, the heart of the story is the slow getting-to-know-you process for our girls. _

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Chapter 13 – Day 230**

"Hahah Bo stop!"

Bo grinned as she continued tickling the blonde below her. Since Bo had her little blow up with Trick she put her foot down and demanded a change in her training schedule. She agreed to work with him Monday through Friday but she needed the weekends off. She was going nuts and she needed a break and after arguing with her for a while he finally relented. This freed up her weekends to spend with Lauren and Kenzi and she made sure to take full advantage of all the time she spent with the both of them.

Thanks to Kenzi's mad investigative skills, Bo had also found out that Lauren's birthday was this weekend so Bo got a pass from Trick to take Friday off of their training sessions so she could spend the day with the doctor. True to her world, Bo had basically ignored the no Fae-human relationships rule and she was making great strides with the woman who had pretty much started invading all of her thoughts and dreams.

Bo had surprised Lauren with a lunch delivery earlier and now she was torturing the poor woman who was pretty much defenseless to stop her advances. They had been 'working' on her pulsing control again when Bo decided she was done with all that and she started tickling Lauren mercilessly when she discovered the sensitive spots along the doctor's ribs and hips. Bo rested her body lightly on top of Lauren who smiled up at her and wrapped her arms around Bo's neck to bring her down for a soft kiss. Since Bo pretty much declared the fact that she didn't care about the old traditions, Lauren had been much more adventurous with the Succubus. Still keeping in mind she was in a somewhat subservient position, she was never treated like a pet and in kind she never treated Bo like her 'owner.'

"Hi…"

Lauren smiled as Bo nipped at her lower lip and sighed happily when Bo rested more of her body weight on the small frame of the doctor to snuggle down into her more comfortably. Bo rested her arms on either side of Lauren's body and licked her lips slightly before leaning down and letting her lips and tongue lavish a particularly sensitive area on the doctor's neck. Lauren moaned softly as Bo gently teased her and she gripped Bo's arms in an appreciative response to her actions.

Since they had been working so much on controlling Bo's powers as well as with her perfecting her anti-pulsing serum the pair have been able to be much more physical. Lauren noticed Bo had much better control so she'd also been weaning herself off the serum slowly, but she didn't tell Bo about that just yet as she wanted the Succubus to gain confidence that she had mastered her powers.

Lauren bent the leg that had found its way between Bo's own legs and was rewarded with a grinding of hips from the brunette and a wandering hand that was now traveling up Lauren's shirt slowly. Lauren gasped into the heated kiss from the woman above her as Bo's fingers grazed over her toned stomach and were cupping her lightly over her bra.

"Hey guys—oh my God again? Don't you two ever just _talk_?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she strolled into the doctor's condo with a large bag from the local bakery. Bo had asked Kenzi to pick up a cake for Lauren but since she didn't know exactly what she liked she told Kenzi to just go with whatever she thought was best. Bo sat up grumpily as Lauren scrambled to sit up and fix her shirt and hair slightly as she looked at Kenzi with a dazed expression.

"Hi Kenzi…what brings you here?"

Even as she said it she made a face knowing it sounded strange and so…formal and Kenzi gave her a strange look in return. "My presence was requested by the lady on your right."

Bo laughed at Kenzi's little courtesy and she stood up to smack her sister as she grabbed the bag and looked at its contents anxiously.

Lauren watched Bo just about dive into the bag and her curiosity got the better of her. "So…whatcha got there?"

Bo turned around and smiled as she sat the bag down on the coffee table and took out the box that was inside. She smiled as she lifted the lid. "Happy early birthday. I know your birthday is technically tomorrow but I figured we'd get a head start on the celebrating."

Lauren smiled and looked at the small yellow cake decorated with white frosting. It was very simple and very _Lauren_ and she almost felt tears come to her eyes at the gesture. It had been years since anyone cared at all about her birthday let alone made an effort to do something special for her and in just a short time of knowing Bo and Kenzi they made her feel like family and were actually taking care of her.

Bo looked at Kenzi nervously as she saw the tears forming in Lauren's eyes. "Uh…what's wrong?

Lauren sniffed and smiled brightly at the sisters. "Nothing...thank you both. This is…it's just been so long since anyone did anything like this…"  
She stood up and hugged the sisters who looked over at each other with confused expressions. Kenzi made a circular motion next to her head with her index finger indicating she thought the doctor was crazy and Bo just rolled her eyes at her sister as she hugged the human in response. "Hey…wow well if that's the reaction for a cake you may have a heart attack tomorrow."

Lauren pulled back and looked at her with a confused look on her face. "What?"

Kenzi rubbed her hands together and smiled at Bo who just winked at Lauren. "It's all a surprise. Now sit down, you need to blow out your candle."

Bo reached into the bag and pulled out the single candle that Kenzi had brought. She stuck it in the middle of the cake and Kenzi produced a lighter and lit the wick. Lauren gave them both a goofy smile and luckily Bo convinced Kenzi they didn't _actually_ need to sing to her and she motioned for Lauren to blow out the candle. Lauren closed her eyes and paused for a second before leaning forward and blowing lightly to put out the flame. The sisters clapped goofily and soon Kenzi was cutting the cake and they were enjoying the sweet treat with a bottle of wine.

Bo spent the night at Lauren's after subtly ushering Kenzi out the door so she could have alone time and Kenzi loudly reminded her no shenanigans and she would be by bright and early to start Lauren's special day. Bo and Lauren retired to bed shortly after Kenzi left and they stayed up cuddling and talking before Lauren finally fell asleep in Bo's arms.

The next morning Bo woke up bright and early and she went downstairs to receive the breakfast that Kenzi dropped off for them. She wanted to cook for the blonde but since she knew her culinary skills were on par with a five year old she decided against it for today. She arranged the waffles, bacon, eggs, fruit and toast on a tray along with the coffee and orange juice for the doc and carried it all upstairs. She set the tray down lightly next to the bed and crawled back to where she'd been resting and smiled as Lauren leaned into her immediately.

Bo ran her hand along Lauren's arm lightly and whispered into her ear. "Wake up birthday girl."

Lauren grumbled and rolled over away from the sound and Bo giggled a bit as she slid in behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist as she kissed her neck softly. "Lauren…come on time to wake up."

Lauren grumbled yet again and Bo full on laughed as she watched the blonde scrunch her face in annoyance and Bo sighed knowing it was time to bring out the big guns. She bit Lauren's neck softly before soothing it with her lips and kissed her way up the long slender neck to come to rest at the blonde's ear. Bo nibbled on Lauren's earlobe lightly knowing this would most likely jolt the doctor awake as she discovered it was one of the most sensitive areas.

"Wha—"

Lauren's eyes flew open at the feeling and she blushed as she felt her whole body heat up at Bo's ministration. Lauren moaned as she smiled and turned over to face the Succubus. "Mmmm I could get used to this…"

Bo laughed. "Good. And as much as I would love to continue you need to get up…it's time for breakfast."

Lauren laughed and nodded as she sat up slightly and Bo put the tray on the bed. Together the pair finished off the food on the tray and Bo pulled Lauren out of bed and into the bathroom so she could shower and they could be on their way.

At ten o'clock on the dot Kenzi entered the condo and shouted up the stairs. "LET'S GO!"

Bo and Lauren came down at the sound of Kenzi's rather chipper voice and Lauren laughed as Kenzi enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. "Happy birthday Doc. Now, let's get this show on the road…"

The three ladies exited the condo and piled into Bo's Camaro. The Fae sisters wouldn't tell Lauren where they were going and Kenzi threatened to blindfold her if she didn't stop asking. Lauren just laughed and agreed to stop with the questions so she sat back and tried to figure out where exactly they were going. After an hour or so Bo finally parked the car and they all got out. Bo helped the blonde out of the car and Lauren looked around in confusion.

"Where are we?"

Bo smiled. "Come on."

She pulled Lauren's hand as Kenzi laughed and pushed the blonde from behind towards the large cargo doors. They were at some kind of warehouse and Lauren was utterly confused as to where they were. When they got to the door Bo punched in a code on the little keypad and the cargo doors opened slowly.

"Oh my God."

Bo grinned at Lauren's expression and she knew she'd done good. Lauren entered the building with a look of complete awe on her face. She let go of Bo's hand and started walking up and down the aisles with a giddy look on her face and Kenzi rolled her eyes as she laughed at Lauren's childlike behavior. Finally Lauren made her way back to the pair and gave them an incredulous smile. "What is this place?"

Bo smiled. "Consider it like the archives of all things Fae. Kind of like the Smithsonian and their hidden archives, this is our equivalent. Trick told me about it a few weeks ago and I've been dying to bring you here."

Kenzi smirked. "Yeah, only you would get so excited about creepy crawly things. You humans are so funny."

Lauren grinned and started showing Bo and Kenzi some of the things that were housed in the facility including some of the rare samples of different types of Fae and historic weapons and relics from the various clans located throughout the continent. It was the perfect way to spend the morning and Bo just took in how excited Lauren was and she was so happy she'd brought so much happiness to the woman.

A few hours later Lauren was still eagerly looking at things and Bo gently told her it was time to go on to their next destination. Lauren reluctantly agreed but only after making Bo promise to bring her back one day so she could look around some more. Bo laughed and agreed and they piled back into the car for the next stop. Bo took a different route back towards the city and after about half an hour she stopped at what looked like a rundown diner. The ladies exited the car again and Bo took Lauren's hand as they entered.

"What are we doing here Bo?"

"Eating a late lunch."

Bo just smiled as she navigated them towards a booth and Kenzi sat down across from the pair. It was an old fifties themed diner that Lauren had never seen before and without even picking up a menu food started appearing at their table. Lauren's mouth fell open when she saw all of her favorite childhood food scattered around the table. She turned to Bo with a smile and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I can't believe this…oh my goodness it's so good!"

Bo grinned and winked at Kenzi. The diner was where she used to go all the time when she first moved to the area and the owner became a good friend of hers over the years. The diner served mostly human clientele and the old lady who owned it knew Bo was Fae but she never treated her any differently. Bo had asked Mrs. Jones to make all of Lauren's favorite foods that she'd learned about over various conversations with the blonde and she was happy she'd had such a good memory. Even Kenzi had been impressed as she watched Lauren eat her way through most of the food and she told the doc to slow down or she would literally explode.

After an hour or so Lauren sat back in the booth full to the brim and she was giving the sisters a lazy smile as she slowly slipped into the dreaded food coma. Bo looked over at Kenzi with a smirk. "I think she ate herself comatose."

Lauren heard what Bo had said but didn't even have the energy to respond as she just nodded and shut her eyes. Bo let her rest for a few minutes before she paid the bill and told Lauren they had one more stop before they headed back to her place. Lauren groaned at having to move but somehow she made her way into the car and the three women were off to the final stop of the day. Bo drove them back to the city and came to a stop at a lookout high above the busy streets below.

Kenzi stayed in the car with a bag of cookies she'd rescued from the diner and Bo took Lauren's hand again as they walked over to the edge. Bo led Lauren to a bench and she took a seat next to the blonde who looked at her with a small smile. "What is this place?"

Bo gave her a small smile in return. "This is where I used to come when I was trying to figure everything out. When I first learned I was Fae I thought something was wrong with me so I used to come up here and just watch the city below. It was so strange…I felt like a completely different person and I hated what I was."

Lauren listened quietly as she took Bo's hand and leaned into her when Bo put her other arm around her shoulders. Lauren looked up at Bo curiously. "I'm sorry you felt that way…I wish I had known you then. I could have helped you."

Bo laughed softly. "No, it's probably better that you didn't. I was so angry I just didn't care about anything or anyone. I would have made a meal out of you and not given it a second thought."

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you said you never tried with humans."

Bo sighed. "I didn't. I wanted to, but I was more afraid of hurting someone than I was angry with what I was."

Lauren nodded silently as she watched the hustle and bustle below. She sighed and looked up at Bo again sadly. "I think a few years ago I wouldn't have cared if you did make me your meal choice for the evening."

Bo looked down at her with concerned eyes. "Why?"

Lauren shrugged. "As much as you hated who you were, I hated your kind in general. It took me years of being in this world to learn to accept it and learn how to fend for myself in it."

Bo tightened her grip on Lauren's shoulders. "Well you aren't fending for yourself anymore. I told you, I'll take care of you."

Lauren laughed and patted Bo's leg. "No, you _have_ to take care of me. Human pet remember."

Bo pulled back and looked at Lauren with slight anger. "Lauren, you know that's not true. I've never treated you that way and I _never_ will."

Lauren tried to smile as she nodded and leaned into Bo again. She could feel how tense the Succubus was and she sighed as she tried to explain how she felt. "I know. You know yesterday when I blew out the candle?"

Bo looked down at her cautiously. "Yeah…"

Lauren looked up and smiled at her. "For the first time I didn't wish for anything. I didn't have to…"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss Bo who smiled into the action and turned to wrap both arms around the blonde. They stayed there for a bit longer enjoying the quiet setting and the fading light from the sun as it disappeared beyond the horizon. After the cold night air set in around them Bo wrapped Lauren in her jacket and guided her back to the car. They woke Kenzi up as she'd apparently fallen asleep waiting for them and the three of them headed home with laughter and teasing banter filling the car. It was the best birthday Lauren Lewis had ever had and she knew it was all due to the woman who she realized had captured her heart.

**_Gah, mushy stuff LOL. Not my forte but I tried so hope it worked. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_So…I know I said less angst, but a little drama won't hurt right? =) Flashbacks in italics._

_Characters not mine. They belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

**Chapter 14 – Day 250**

"Leave it will you Dyson?"

Bo huffed as she set the book she was reading from down and gave her friend a tired glare. He and Trick had been fully engaged in helping her prepare for her Dawning which, according to Trick, will most likely begin in a few weeks' time. According to Trick, and Dyson, and the Ash, and even the Morrigan and her snarky sidekick, Bo was _not_ adequately prepared.

Lachlan had made quite the ordeal out of pointing out that if Bo wasn't spending so much time with her pet that she would be better prepared and if she were to fail, well, it was of her own doing. The Morrigan stepped in however, much to Bo's surprise, and assured everyone that she had plans for the doctor that would free up Bo's calendar so she could spend more time preparing.

This led to a minor scuffle between the Succubus and the Valkyrie who had to hold Bo back from going after Evony before hearing her out. The Morrigan explained that as part of her 'human cover' she was a benefactor in various corporations, one of them being a large teaching hospital in the US and she was sending Lauren as her representative. The hospital held an annual conference that updated its donors and board members on the progress they were making in the field of human science and medicine and normally she would have her Chief Medical Officer attend, but this situation presented itself so she asked the blonde doctor to attend instead. She told Bo that Lauren had been ecstatic at the news and assured Evony that she would very much like to attend.

"So what are you going to do, just ship her off for a week?"

Evony laughed and rolled her eyes. "Always so dramatic. Relax Succubus, Tamsin here is going with her and it's only for ten days. She's leaving tomorrow and will be back next week. I've arranged for Dr. Lewis to spend a few extra days at the hospital after the conference ends. She'll get a private tour of the facility along with meeting some of the other humans that apparently are experts in their field. Imagine that, humans thinking they're experts in medicine. Ha!"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Why didn't she say anything about this earlier?"

Evony shrugged. "Don't know…but in all fairness I just told her about it yesterday."

Bo's face scrunched a bit at this information. She wondered why Lauren didn't mention the fact that she would be gone for over a week. She sighed. "Fine, well since I will be 'distractionless' as you all call it, we're done for today."

Bo stood up and grabbed her bag as she headed out the door and towards the doctor's to find out why she was learning about Lauren's little excursion from the Morrigan instead of the blonde herself.

**_Three days earlier…the day before the Morrigan told Lauren about the conference_**

_"Dyson, what brings you here? And how did you know where I lived?"_

_Dyson just smiled as he entered Lauren's condo and looked around. He took in the simple yet sophisticated furnishings and smiled to himself at how very… Lauren…the place was. Lauren motioned for him to sit on the couch and he took off his jacket as he did so and gave her a smile. _

_"I'm a detective Lauren, I can find out almost anything."_

_Lauren gave him a tight smile at his snarky comment and moved to sit in the armchair across the coffee table from him. She crossed her legs and sat up straight giving him what she hoped was a pleasant look. "So, as I said, what brings you here?"_

_Dyson stared at her for a second as if trying to figure out what to say, or rather how to say it. Finally he gave her a small smile and leaned forward on his elbows slightly. "How are you doing Doc?"_

_Lauren wanted to roll her eyes at the Light Fae but held her composure as she gave him a neutral smile. "I'm fine Dyson. Thank you for asking. How are you?"_

_Dyson smiled again. "Well, I'm fine but I can't say the same for Bo."_

_Lauren sat up just a tad bit straighter and her eyebrows rose slightly. "Sorry?"_

_Dyson nodded. "You know she has her Dawning coming up?"_

_Dyson waited for Lauren to nod in acknowledgement before he continued. "Well then you know how important it is and how much goes into preparing for it?"_

_Lauren shook her head. "I've only heard whispers of what it is. And there's almost nothing written about the event itself to learn from."_

_Dyson smirked slightly. "I don't think it was meant for your kind to understand Lauren. No offence of course."_

_Lauren seethed internally but just nodded slightly as he continued. "The Dawning is a ritual, a rite of passage. Something only the chosen Fae enter into and it's a complicated and dangerous ordeal."_

_Lauren now started to panic slightly as she had no idea why he was telling her this. "Well, Bo can handle it right?"_

_Dyson shrugged. "We're all doing the best we can to help her, but I think it's time to ask for your help Doc."_

_Lauren looked confused. "What kind of help could I provide?"_

_Dyson smiled in a way that made Lauren tense up slightly. "Well, the best thing for her right now is to focus on her preparation. You understand right?"_

_Lauren nodded slowly, still not quite sure where he was going with this. "Okay…"_

_Dyson sighed dramatically. "And it seems she's a bit…shall we say…distracted…"_

_Lauren looked confused. "Distracted by what?"_

_Dyson rolled his eyes a bit, he had a hard time believing the human was so naïve. "By you Doc."_

_Lauren looked surprised. "Me?"_

_Dyson nodded. "Yes. Bo feels guilty about not spending time with you when she knows she needs to be preparing for the Dawning. Quite the predicament, and that's not even including…well…I guess we don't need to worry about that right now."_

_Lauren's eyebrows scrunched up. "Including what?"_

_Dyson smiled warmly at her as he laughed to himself inside. This was too easy. "Nah, never mind Doc. Look, don't worry about it, and sorry for stopping by like this. Thanks for listening."_

_Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Dyson, what is it?"_

_Dyson gave her a thoughtful look. "This thing you two have going on between you…it's only temporary Lauren. Everyone knows it. Including Bo. She will be Queen one day and when that day comes…I'm sorry to say but it won't be you by her side. Humans and Fae aren't meant to be equals…never have been and never will be. Not to mention, you are her pet, her claimed human and that is the __**only**__ reason it's being tolerated right now. Look, I'm not trying to upset you, I just thought you should hear the truth and be reminded of your place in all this. She knows in the end it doesn't matter, so what she does until then…is just to satisfy her own needs I guess. But it's getting dangerous Doc. She needs to be totally focused or she could die. So you understand…"_

_He stood up and moved next to her as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I really am sorry to dump this on you Doc, but it's for her own good. And yours. The sooner you deal with this the sooner it stops hurting everyone."_

_He gave her a smile that went unnoticed as she stared at her hands and let his words sink in. Lauren didn't know if Dyson was fully telling her the truth or not, but she figured if he was looking out for Bo's best interest then what good would it do to lie about something like this. She knew Bo had been busy lately and she knew the Succubus was often tired and stressed out after her long days of preparation but Lauren never thought Bo acted like it was a chore or a bother to stop by for a short visit or to call her at night._

_Lauren looked up as Dyson reached the door. "Dyson?"_

_He turned back to her with a straight face. "Yes?"_

_Lauren sighed. "Why didn't Bo ever say anything to me about this?"_

_He shrugged. "Don't know. But she's never had a human pet before…maybe she didn't want to hurt your feelings."_

_And with that he exited the condo with a smile on his face leaving Lauren to sit and stare at the closed door in disbelief. She wracked her brain thinking about all of her encounters with Bo, but it just didn't make sense…she knew what they had was real. It had to be. The way Bo cared for her and looked after her and the way she looked at her as they were snuggled down in bed or on the couch…those things were all real. Lauren shook her head to clear her thoughts a bit as she narrowed her eyes. Dyson was up to something, and now she had to find out what it was._

_Outside the condo Dyson got into his car and pulled out his phone. He called Lachlan and when the Ash picked up on the third ring Dyson just smiled as he informed him the job was done._

**_Back to present day_**

"Lauren?"

Bo looked around for the doctor but the condo seemed empty. Bo sighed as she plopped down on the couch and pulled out her phone. She let it ring but it eventually went to voicemail and Bo hung up in frustration as she sighed again.

"Bo?"

Lauren walked into the condo carrying three large grocery store bags and trying to balance her purse and what looked like her workbag on her shoulders all while giving the Succubus a confused look. Bo stood up and took the grocery bags from Lauren while she set her things down on the coffee table.

Lauren moved into the kitchen to start unpacking the food and drink items she'd bought as she gave the brunette a concerned look. "Is everything alright?"

Bo looked annoyed. "Fine. Why did you buy so much food if you're not going to be here for a week?"

Lauren looked surprised. "I see you've spoken with the Morrigan."

Bo folded her arms over her chest. "Yes…and why did I find out from her that you were going to be gone for ten days?"

Lauren looked confused. "Ten days? The conference is only three days Bo. And I'm sorry for not telling you yesterday, but I kind of lost track of time as I was getting some reports done at the lab. I had planned on cooking dinner and bringing you some later tonight after you were done so we could discuss it."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Well I'm here now so let's discuss it. She said she set up some kind of meet and greet stuff for you afterwards. So again I repeat…ten days."

Lauren gave Bo an unreadable look as she finished putting the groceries away and moved into the living room area so they could sit. Bo remained where she was thought and just looked at Lauren as she waited for an answer. "Well then that is news to me Bo. Like I said, when Evony mentioned it she said I'd only be gone for three days. I didn't think that was such a big deal."

Bo sighed. "Three days isn't really a big deal. But ten is. And why is Tamsin still your shadow? I thought she was done babysitting you at the lab?"

Bo flopped down on the end of the couch and Lauren laughed softly as she sat down next to her. "She is done Bo, I told you she stopped meeting me there weeks ago. But, Evony thought it would be safer if she went with me that's all. If it makes you feel better we have separate room accommodations at the hotel."

Bo glared at Lauren's cheeky smile as she rolled her eyes. She was still upset so she wasn't done letting her annoyance shine through. "Yeah well…I swear if she lays one hand on you…"

Lauren put her hand on top of Bo's arm lightly and smiled at her. "She won't. It seems every one heeds your threats when it comes to me and they respect the fact that I am under your protection. Well…_almost_ everyone."

Bo sat up. This sounded like the perfect outlet to get her frustration out on. "Keep talking…"

Lauren sighed softly as she sat back on the couch. She hadn't had an opportunity to talk to Bo about her visit from Dyson earlier that week since both of them had been so busy. She looked over at Bo cautiously. "Dyson stopped by earlier this week."

Bo's eyebrow went up. "What do you mean stopped by? Like at the lab? Or…here?"

Lauren nodded. "Here. Apparently he discovered where I lived and decided to make a house call."

Lauren smiled as she watched Bo look her over quickly for any fading signs of physical damage. Lauren shook her head and put her hand on Bo's arm again. "No, no he didn't hurt me. But…he did tell me a few things that I found…of interest."

Bo nodded for her to continue so Lauren took a deep breath that sounded more like a sigh and looked down at her hands. "Well, for one, he said everyone was concerned about you being prepared for the Dawning."

Bo looked over at her with a confused face. "Why would he tell you that? And I am prepared…everyone is just overly cautious about this stupid thing…"

Lauren gave her a small smile as she continued. "And then he went on to say the reason you weren't prepared was because of me."

Bo's eyebrows went up in surprise. "You? Why?"

Lauren picked at some invisible lint on her pants as she looked down. "Dyson has a theory that you feel guilty about having to spend time with me. And then he proceeded to remind me of my place in the world and that when you became Queen…"

Bo took Lauren's hand and lifted the blonde's chin to meet her eyes as she gave her a small smile. "You will be right there by my side."

Lauren halfheartedly smiled and nodded. "Well, according to Dyson, that won't happen. Ever. Something about the Fae and humans not being able to do that."

Lauren watched the anger literally course through Bo's veins. The Succubus stood up angrily and started heading towards the door but Lauren reacted quickly and reached out to grab her hand. "Bo, what are you doing?"

Lauren gasped as electric blue eyes stared back at her. "I'm going to pay Dyson a visit of my own and tell him how wrong that was to come here and that I'm done playing their stupid games."

Lauren brought her hands up to Bo's face and cupped it gently as she leaned up for a soft kiss. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and smiled as she watched the blue fade to brown. "While I appreciate the chivalry, I don't think it was Dyson's own doing."

Bo looked confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

Lauren led Bo back to the couch again and sat down a bit closer to her this time. "I won't lie…what he said hurt. But I think it was supposed to do more than that, it was supposed to drive us apart. And I just don't think he came up with that all on his own. Honestly, Dyson has never been exactly kind to me over the years, but he's certainly never gone out of his way to be mean either. And this was just too over the top to be reflective of his character Bo."

Bo looked at her silently for a second before giving her a small smile. "Wow. Never in a million years would I have thought _you_ would be defending _Dyson_."

Lauren laughed. "I'm not defending him Bo, and like I said, what he did was hurtful. But I think there's more to the story than just him being a bully."  
Bo looked at her thoughtfully. "So you think someone made him do this?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes. But who, or more importantly, why…I don't know."

Bo nodded and looked at Lauren quietly. The blonde sighed softly as she took Bo's hand in hers again. "But Bo, you do understand what he said was true right? I mean _this_…you and I…"

Bo sighed. "We'll figure it out Lauren. I promise…"

Lauren gave her a small smile and nodded her head. "There's one other thing…"

Bo looked at her patiently. "What is it?"

Lauren sighed again. "He also said the only reason Trick and everyone is tolerating you spending so much time with me is because I'm your claimed human. Your _pet_ as he so kindly reminded me."

Bo looked confused. "What?"

Lauren tried not to get frustrated but she knew it was quickly surfacing. "He said the reason you continue to spend so much time with me is because you have never had a claimed human before so you don't know what to do with me."

Bo looked confused and irritated. "And do you believe him?"

Lauren sighed. "No I don't Bo. But…don't you ever think that one day you will need to make that choice? Your destiny over—"

"My happiness?" Bo gave the blonde a sad smile and Lauren gave her a shy one in return. Bo laughed and nodded. "I don't want to worry about all of that right now. For tonight, since you are going AWOL for ten days, you and I are just going to relax and take a break from all of this."

Lauren laughed. "AWOL?"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Well like you said…_my_ claimed human running free for ten days? Unheard of."

Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes as Bo pulled her into a big hug that ended up with her pushing the blonde over on the couch. Laughter filled the condo and did so for the rest of the night as the pair enjoyed themselves knowing it would in fact be a while before they could sit and enjoy the quiet moments again.

**_So not too bad right? Hahaha. Oh and not really important, but for those who don't know – AWOL stands for Absence Without Leave and is a military term used in the US and Canada for soldiers who take leave without proper approval from their superior officer. Anyway, as you can see I made Lauren's personality a little less…vulnerable and Bo's a little more…mature I guess as I'm not trying to bring the major angst. At least not yet =) let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Characters not mine. They belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

**Chapter 15 – Day 257**

"Yo Bo-bo where you at?"

Kenzi entered the clubhouse with her usual flair and threw her stuff down on the counter as she walked over to the fridge to grab a water. Bo came down the stairs on the phone and Kenzi rolled her eyes knowing exactly who her sister was talking to. Kenzi started making faces and kissy noises to Bo who responded with a slap to the back of Kenzi's head as she snatched the water from her hands.

"Hey!"

Kenzi was tempted to make Bo pay for that but she knew as soon as Bo hung up the phone she would get even so she decided against it. Kenzi watched Bo smile as she talked and absentmindedly play with a pen that was sitting on the counter. "Yeah…I know…no Kenzi just came home. Okay, well have fun and see you in a few days."

Bo hung up and turned to her sister with an annoyed smile. "Hello dear annoying sister of mine."

Kenzi gave her a smirk. "What up yo."

Bo raised an eyebrow and gave her an amused smile. She plopped down on the seat next to where Kenzi was standing and rested her head on one of her hands. "Lauren needs to come home already."

Kenzi laughed. "Aww is someone missing their girlfriend? And uh I may be wrong but haven't you been training your ass off this past while?"

Bo shared at Kenzi before she sighed and shrugged. "She's not my girlfriend. And yeah I've been training but it's sooo boring. And let me tell you Dyson is getting on my last nerve. I don't know what his problem is but really…"

Bo sighed as she flipped open one of the books Kenzi had brought home with her. Bo had no idea why Kenzi of all people had books with her but nonetheless it was a distraction from her current state of loneliness/boredom. Bo had spent the past seven days working with Trick almost nonstop. He had drilled her on the various histories she needed to learn as well as the protocol for a number of things. Bo hoped this Dawning thing was worth it because right now she was sick of everything Fae and their stupid traditions.

"Hey what is this?"

Bo looked at the page she had opened the book to and showed Kenzi the passage:

**_One with eyes both brown and blue; One who shifts, A Valkyrie, too_**

**_One with blood that rules the world; One who sings — his life unfurled_**

**_A warrior to be her guide; A healer, always by her side _**

Kenzi looked up at her sister with a confused look. "I don't know…but maybe we can ask gramps. I got this book from the archive. _And_ it was hidden behind a false wall."

Bo gave Kenzi a weird look. "Why were you in the archives?"

Kenzi gave Bo an appalled look. "Hey maybe I want to learn just as much as you have about our history and our kind."

Bo laughed. "Well then _maybe_ you can go with me tomorrow when I meet with the Morrigan and learn more about the Dark's history?"

Kenzi made a face and a fake gagging sound. "No thanks, you can fly solo on that one sister."

Bo made a face and looked at the passage again. She had no idea what it meant or why it was hidden away but she figured like everything else she'd know soon enough. She shut the book and threw it back on the counter before turning to grab her phone again. She started dialing and Kenzi gave her a questionable look.

"Now who are you calling?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Dyson. I need to get a workout in or I'm going to go insane."

Kenzi just shook her head as she smiled and wandered upstairs to lie down for a while. Her sister was more restless than someone with ADD and it amused her that she wouldn't admit the real reason was that she was truly missing the blonde she'd been so wrapped up in lately. Kenzi sighed knowing that at the rate Bo was going, it would be a long time before she acknowledged her puppy-in-love status with the doc.

The next morning Bo found herself seated across the Morrigan as the Dark Fae leader rambled on about the history of their side and how the Great War had divided their sides and how she had come into her current position. Bo was bored out of her mind and she was doing everything in her power _not_ to fall asleep as she listened to the woman talk.

Evony looked over and noticed how inattentive Bo appeared to be so she stopped her current speech and leaned forward to look at her curiously. "If this is boring you sweetie you are free to go."

Bo rolled her eyes. "And Trick would blow a gasket if he found out. It's fine just continue on."

Evony smiled at her with a look that Bo hadn't quite seen before. "So tell me Succubus. How is everything else going? How's being a pet owner working out for you?"

That got Bo's attention and the brunette sat up and looked at the Morrigan carefully. "Fine. Any reason I should be concerned? Because I swear if Tams—"

"Oh please…stop with the drama already. Look, Lauren is fine, Tamsin is taking _good care_ of her. Don't you worry." The Morrigan gave Bo a sweet smile and the young Fae had to hold back from reaching across the table and strangling her.

Instead, Bo took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "Funny, before Lauren left she said you told her the trip was only for three days."

Evony feigned innocence. "It was. And then some of my people heard she was coming and they couldn't wait to meet her. It's not every day the former Light Fay CMO is in town am I right?"

Bo peered at her a bit as she didn't quite trust her motives. "Seriously…you want me to believe that she is being fawned over and praised while she's on this trip? Come on Evony, give me a break. If she is_ so great_ as you say why didn't you snatch her up as soon as she stopped working for the Ash?"

The Morrigan laughed as she nodded at Bo. She had to admit, there was something spunky about the Succubus that she found endearing. "Because the Dark doesn't usually do sloppy seconds…you understand right?"

Bo rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat with a huff. She didn't totally trust Evony but she knew Tamsin knew better than to start something she wouldn't want to finish and before they'd left Bo had made it explicitly clear to the Valkyrie that if Lauren came back in any state other than the one she left in that Bo would personally see to it that Tamsin got what she deserved.

"Fine, but I just don't understand why she had to go in the first place."

Evony smirked at Bo a little as she picked up the file she'd been reading from. "Because Bo, like everything else you've been learning, this is just another lesson. It's lonely at the top and you need to learn how to function without your little pet around."

Bo glared at Evony. "I function just fine thank you very much."

The Morrigan laughed. "Oh _honey_ please, you're sitting here like a little kid who had their toy's taken away. I don't know why but this human has become your weakness. A weakness that other people may not be so lenient on not taking advantage of, if you get my point."

Bo sat up and gave Evony an angry look as she could feel her eyes blaze over in electric blue. "If they think I'm weak let them come. But make no mistake Evony, if you or anyone else _ever_ tries to hurt her…you'll have to deal with me."

Evony pursed her lips in annoyance. "Indeed. Now stop with the dramatics and let's get back to it shall we?"

Bo took a few deep breaths before calming down and she sat back slowly as she stared at Evony. For some reason she found what the Morrigan had just said to be a threat against Lauren and she would be dammed if anyone ever got close enough to hurt her.

ooOOoo

"Come on doc…aren't you done yet?"

Tamsin was grumbling a bit as she waited for Lauren to finish whatever it was she was doing. They had been at the research lab all day and after her hangover wore off Tamsin had been insufferable as she was bored out of her mind. It had been seven days of mindless, boring, human stuff and she really needed to either drink more or burn off some of the energy she had pent up.

Lauren had been cautious with the Valkyrie at first but she quickly discovered Tamsin really was harmless and she even found herself sort of enjoying the annoying questions and comments that seemed to flow out of her mouth with no filter necessary. In the past seven days Lauren had been like a kid in a candy store as she explored all the latest research the Johns Hopkins team was doing on various types of research and for a second she missed being in the human medical field. But then she thought about all the interesting species of Fae she'd learned about over the years and decided she was happier where she was at.

The other thing she'd discovered over the past week was how seemingly knowledgeable Tamsin was. When she wasn't complaining about something or making her sophomoric jokes she was actually able to follow along in the discussions Lauren had with the other physicians and researchers and she even went as far as engaging Lauren a bit on some of the more complex research the team was conducting. It struck Lauren as odd that an ageless warrior would know so much about human composition but she figured after all of Tamsins's lifetimes, well she must have just picked it up naturally.

Lauren put the slide she had been looking at away and looked over at Tamsin with an amused smile. "You didn't have to come with me today you know. I told you I would be in the lab and wasn't planning on going anywhere else."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Look doc, my orders were to stay by your side and that's what I'm doing. I just didn't think it meant twelve hours in a lab with bad air conditioning and crappy food."

Lauren laughed as she nodded and took off her latex gloves. "I see. Well, turns out I am finished for the day so why don't we go back to the hotel?"

Tamsin nodded. "Okay but we need to eat, I'm starving."

Lauren gave her a curious look. "You just ate your second lunch about an hour ago."

Tamsin just nodded. "And I'm hungry again so let's go."

They left the lab and Tamsin drove them back to the hotel safely with little incident. They decided to just grab a bite in the bar downstairs since Tamsin said she didn't have a problem drinking her dinner and bar food was good enough to satisfy her appetite for the moment. They made their way to one of the tables in the bar and after placing their food and drink orders Tamsin sat back and looked at Lauren curiously.

The human raised an eyebrow at her. "Something wrong?"

Tamsin smirked a bit. "No, just wondering."

Lauren sighed semi dramatically. "Wondering about?"

Tamsin gave her an even stare. "Wondering what it is that makes you the Succubus's kryptonite? I mean, granted I haven't known Bo that long, but she's always been more than a handful. But now, it seems she's under your control, and I thought it was supposed to be the other way around?"

Lauren looked at Tamsin cautiously. She wasn't completely oblivious to the fact of who she was having this conversation with and why it was being had in the first place. Lauren tried to shrug nonchalantly. "I don't know what you're referring to Tamsin."

The Valkyrie scoffed. "Okay doc, if that's how you want to play it then fine. But I just have to ask…what's it like knowing that at any second you could be dead if your owner lost control?"

Lauren bristled ever so slightly as she tried to keep her composure. "I don't think about things like that Tamsin."

The Valkyrie smiled at her in almost a taunting way. "Maybe you should. Might keep you alive longer."

The food and drinks were delivered to the table and Tamsin made quick work of both while Lauren ate her food a bit slower. She was thinking about what Tamsin said and she knew to some extent it was true but they were working on that. She had full confidence in the fact that Bo wouldn't harm her even though scientifically speaking, she knew Bo could end her life without so much as an ounce of real effort and that realization was a bit of a wakeup call. She needed to decide if she was going to continue pursuing the possibility of a physical relationship with the Succubus or remove herself from that part of her life and go back to being her doctor and _pet_ as everyone seemed to want to remind her about. Lauren sighed as she finished her meal and headed upstairs leaving Tamsin to continue her liquid dessert down at the bar. As Lauren fell asleep that night she tried not to let Tamsin's words affect her but she knew in the back of her mind that she needed to be prepared for whatever happened with the Succubus.

ooOOoo

"Bo?"

Lauren entered the clubhouse and found it eerily quiet which was unusual for a Saturday morning. She had just returned from her field trip with Tamsin and she'd asked the Valkyrie to drop her off at Bo's instead of taking her to the condo figuring she would save herself the drive over.

Bo came bounding down the stairs with a huge smile on her face upon hearing Lauren call out for her and she all but ran over to her and wrapped her up in a big hug. Lauren kind of laughed at Bo's greeting and she rolled her eyes slightly as Bo held her at arm's length to check for any signs of physical damage.

"Bo, I'm fine. I was with a bunch of nerdy scientist and doctors…trust me, we were in no danger whatsoever."

Bo squinted as she raked her eyes over Lauren's form. "Well you can never be too careful these days. So, tell me about the trip. How was it? Did you learn anything interesting? Do I need to kick Tamsin's ass?"

Lauren laughed as she pulled Bo over to the couch and sat down next to her. She tucked her legs under herself and shook her head. "The conference was kind of boring but the time after at the hospital was amazing. They are doing such amazing work in the field of pandemic and epidemic research that it kind of makes me miss working in the field like that. But then I thought about it and the long hours and tiring research don't compare to what I have here."

She smiled as she leaned in and gave Bo a kiss that the Succubus tried to deepen but was cut off by the blonde laughing a bit as she pulled back slightly. "And no, Tamsin was fine. No ass kicking needed today."

Bo nodded as she pulled Lauren closer to her and smiled. "Good."

She reached up and gripped the back of Lauren's neck gently as she pulled her in for another kiss. Lauren hissed as she felt the pulse flow from the brunette's hand and she gripped Bo's arms in response to stead herself. Lauren let Bo's tongue find hers and soon she was being pulled down on top of the Succubus who had her hands now firmly planted on Lauren's hips and backside as she pulled her closer. Lauren moaned as Bo kissed a short trail down her neck and across to the other side as her lips and teeth found their way back up to the blonde's ear.

Lauren couldn't get Tamsins's words out of her head so she abruptly pulled back and stared down at Bo who was breathing a bit heavy and Lauren could see the slight flush in her cheeks. Lauren propped herself up on her hands so she could look down at the woman below her and Bo smiled as she saw the gentle stare Lauren was giving her "What's wrong?"

Lauren shook her head a bit as she looked at her seriously. "I need you to try and feed from me."

Bo looked confused. "What? Now?"

Lauren nodded but Bo felt a slight panic at the request. "Do you think it's safe? I mean you've been gone and haven't given me a shot recently and—"

Lauren just smiled. "And you need to learn to control this on your own too Bo. You're ready, you've been ready for a while now. You just have to believe it."

Bo bit her lip as she looked up at Lauren who nodded slightly for Bo to go ahead. After a few seconds Bo sighed softly and brought one of her hands up to grip the back of Lauren's neck again. Bo took a deep breath before she leaned up and kissed the blonde briefly before she started to pull a small amount of chi from her in slow passes. Lauren watched Bo feed and she knew Bo was being extra cautious with the amount and force of the feed. Lauren moaned a bit as the euphoria started to spread through her body which seemed to spur Bo on a bit as she began pulling a bit harder and stronger.

Blue eyes watched Lauren's face contort in a mixture of pain and pleasure and soon Bo knew she needed to end it or she would hurt the human doctor. She tried to focus on her feed and after a few more seconds she cut off the flow of chi that was going from Lauren to her and she looked up at the blonde with concern. Lauren appeared to be physically exhausted now as her body dropped down onto Bo's lightly. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren and listened carefully to ensure she was still breathing.

The blonde smiled as she rested in Bo's arms and she was glad her educated gamble had paid off. She'd had a feeling for a while now that Bo was ready and today confirmed it. Bo could successfully feed from a human without draining them completely and she showed remarkable restraint with the blonde which made Lauren extremely happy. The simple action that Bo had just accomplished served to quell some of the doubt that Tamsin had put in her head about the Succubus and she knew that without a doubt, everything would be just fine.

**_So…moving things along hopefully in a good way. Like I said, they will eventually get to the physical level but there was a lot that needed to be established between them before that so I'm taking my time with them. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 16 – Day 280**

"Again, come on Bo you need to be ready."

Bo growled as she wiped the sweat off her brow and took her fighting stance in front of the shifter. She and Dyson had spent the better part of the day engaged in an exhausting work out and her tired muscles were screaming for it to end already.

She took a deep breath as she lunged at him and he easily sidestepped her as he kicked her roughly on the thigh to knock her off balance. She staggered a bit and turned to him with an annoyed look as she grunted and swung again this time making contact with his cheek and smirking at the pop she heard when her fist connected with his face.

Dyson wiped the small trickle of blood off and smiled as he shook it off and resumed his defensive stance. "Getting stronger there Bo…that's good."

Bo wiped the sweat from her forehead as she smirked at him. "Lauren's been helping me with controlling my hunger so that's left me more time to work out. You know, to be able to kick your ass."

He squinted one eye at her as he faked a swing before stepping behind her and putting her in a chokehold. "Lauren huh? The good doctor helping you with _anything_ else?"

Bo growled and elbowed him hard in the ribs but he didn't let up his grip on her neck. She struggled against him as she seethed internally. "Why? Would that be a problem for you?"

Dyson laughed as he tightened his grip on her neck. "No, in fact maybe I should see if she could _help_ me as well."

He landed a punch to her kidney with his free hand before bringing it back up to use as a counterweight for the arm that was wrapped around the brunette's neck. Bo growled a low rumble as she kicked backwards with all her might and made solid contact with his kneecap. He yelped in pain slightly as he let go and she spun around to face him with firey blue eyes.

"You stay away from her. I heard all about your little surprise visit the other day too. What were you thinking Dyson?"

Dyson limped a bit as he shook out his leg and he looked down at her with a cocky stare. "She's a distraction and a weakness for you but the thing is I can't figure out why. She's your _pet_ Bo, not some high school crush that you've been reacquainted with."

Bo took a step towards him and slammed her hand across the side of his face. She growled as she delivered another set of blows to his chest and sides and finally he had to go down to his knees in pain as her punches were much stronger than they were before.

Bo looked down at him with a hard stare. "She is more than just my pet you prick."

He looked up at her with an annoyed smile and wiped some of the blood off the corner of his mouth. "So what, you think you two will be a couple and do all the things normal couples do? You're a _Succubus_ Bo, monogamy isn't exactly your MO. Not to mention you will one day be the leader of all the Fae. Do you think they'll allow a human to sit by your side?"

Bo leaned down and stared him in the eyes. "She will be there, with me, and I don't give a _shit_ about what _they_ think about it."

Dyson smirked as he stood up and puffed his chest out a bit as he towered over her. "Seems like she's got you wrapped around her finger. Funny thing though, you don't appear to be the only one."

Bo looked up at him and reached up to grab him by the throat. Playtime was over and now the Succubus was genuinely pissed at his mockery of her. "What are you talking about?"

He smirked as he looked down at her with a taunting stare. "You didn't think you were the only one who likes to play with humans did you?"  
Bo tightened her grip on his throat. "If you _ever_ go near her—"

Dyson laughed as he pushed her back harshly and held her gaze for a second. "Not me Bo…although, if given the chance I wouldn't turn it down. But this is what I'm talking about. She's your soft spot and if you can't control yourself, you won't survive."

Bo snarled as she lunged at him and he stopped her with a swift kick to her leg that brought her down on one knee. He stared down at her and wiped his hands on a towel hanging on the rack next to him. "She won't ever love you Bo. Not like you want her to."

Bo felt her eyes change from blue back to their deep brown as she looked up at him with a sigh. "Who said anything about love? And you don't know that."  
Dyson smiled a pitying smile at her which made her blood boil again. "She's human Bo. And your pet. Why else do you think she would stick around?"

He turned and walked away leaving Bo fuming as she let out a frustrated roar and kicked the punching bag next to the wall where they had been. She was tired of the riddles and the games everyone played with her and now Dyson was giving her shit about Lauren, again, and she couldn't understand why he didn't just leave it already. She punched the bag a few more times before grabbing the other towel off the rack and heading to the locker room to shower and change. She knew Dyson was just messing with her head in effort to throw her off her game but unfortunately for her, it seemed to be working better than he'd expected.

ooOOoo

RING RING

"Hi Bo."

Bo smiled as she cradled the phone in between her ear and her shoulder as she slid into her car to head home. She had taken her time showering and getting dressed and all she wanted to do now was go home and spend some time with the blonde before she passed out for the evening.

"Hey Lauren. What are you up to?"

There was a pause before Lauren answered softly. "I'm at dinner with Tamsin remember?"

Bo silently groaned as she rolled her eyes upwards and tried to take a deep breath. She did recall Lauren telling her earlier that day about having to work late and the invitation by the Valkyrie to grab a quick meal before they headed back to the city. Apparently the Morrigan had some samples that needed to be collected not far from the other side of town and she sent Tamsin to accompany Lauren in case there was any trouble since it was neutral territory.

"Oh yeah. Right…sorry."

"Bo, is everything alright?"

The Succubus sighed into the phone and shut her eyes as she leaned back in her seat. "Yeah, no everything's fine Lauren. Call me later okay?"

"Okay, talk to you later."

Bo hung up and sighed as she started her car and drove towards her home. It had been an mentally and physically draining day and she needed a few hours of peace and quiet to relax. She didn't necessarily like Lauren and Tamsin spending so much time together but really she couldn't tell Lauren what to do. Okay, technically she could tell her what to do but Bo didn't believe in treating her like that. No, she would have to trust the doctor and hope that Tamsin wasn't part of the mind games everyone seemed to be playing these days.

Back at the little café, Lauren put her phone back in her purse as she looked up at Tamsin who was giving her a curious stare. "Your owner checking up on you?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "If you're asking if that was Bo calling, then yes, it was."

Tamsin smirked. "Short leash she has you on huh?"

Lauren ignored the comment and picked up her fork to finish her meal. It had been a long day for her as well since apparently the 'little sample' the Morrigan wanted resulted in her and Tamsin tracking a particularly disgusting underFae to a cave just outside of town. She was dirty and tired and admittedly hungry so when they'd stopped to eat as planned she wasted no time in making quick work of her food.

The other reason she wanted to get this over with is she didn't quite know what to make of Tamsin and it was a bit unnerving. The woman was sarcastic, somewhat cruel, but also polite and even a bit respectful of the her and it was really throwing Lauren through a loop. She would have dealt better with Tamsin being her usual snarky self but as they'd worked together over the past few weeks, and especially after their impromptu field trip a few weeks back, Lauren kind of grew fond of Tamsin. Granted, she didn't trust the woman and she knew the Valkyrie could end her life in a single blow and never even bat an eye, but Lauren could see the good in the woman behind the façade.

It was probably what made Lauren such a good person, and the reason most of the Fae she interacted with grew to like her to a certain extent. She was kind and genuine and if she had been Fae she probably would have had the entire race at her feet for being so benevolent and basically impossible to hate. Tamsin knew the Succubus had developed emotions for the human as it was getting more and more obvious by the day and she also knew Lauren reciprocated the emotion on some level, however she just hadn't figured out if it was because Bo was her owner or not.

Either way, Tamsin really didn't care who Lauren shared a bed with or if she was at the disposal of the Succubus's primal needs. What she did care about was following through on her orders and right now those only consisted of Lauren's physical safety. Her emotional and mental state were her problem and Tamsin wasn't going to get herself involved with a jealous Succubus and her pet. No, she knew better than to cross that line, but dancing on the edge of it however…well that was something Tamsin would do just for fun.

"So you two like a couple or something now?"

Lauren looked up at her with a cautious look. If Tamsin had been one of her human friends she would have rolled her eyes, given some sort of noncommittal response and laughed it off. But unfortunately, the woman asking the question was a powerful Dark Fae who, like it or not, had a very keen sense for deception and lies and the look she was giving her told the doctor she demanded an answer.

Lauren squinted a bit as she looked down at her food before looking back up at Tamsin. "I think that's a question better suited for Bo than for me."  
Tamsin raised an eyebrow. "It's not a hard question doc. Either you are or you aren't. So which is it?"

Lauren sighed as she sat back in her chair. "Truth…I don't know how to answer that question."

Tamsin gave her a strange look before leaning back herself and picking up her beer to take a sip. "Well, if it's not official then I guess her checking up on you is purely routine and not a possessive thing right?"

Lauren looked confused. "Sorry?"

Tamsin laughed. "Oh drop it doc. Look, we all know the Succubus likes you, maybe even loves you, but I'm getting the sense it may be a lopsided connection."

Lauren looked at her cautiously. "What are you talking about Tamsin?"

The Valkyrie finished her beer and set the bottle down on the table lightly as she looked the human up and down. "Don't get me wrong blondie, it's not hard to see why she's interested but let's be real here. You can't be her _pet_ and her _lover_ now can you? And years from now, when she's ascended her throne…where will that leave you?"

Lauren's mouth opened but no sound came out as she looked at the taller blonde with disbelief. Surely she didn't have an interest in what Lauren's romantic involvement with Bo was so why was Tamsin being so nosy with regards to their…whatever it was? Lauren pushed her plate way as she suddenly wasn't hungry and she sighed softly to herself as she thought about the Valkyrie's words. Yet again she was reminded that in this world, being human was beneath the Fae and although she was confident in her developing situation with the young Fae, she hoped that Bo understood that her heart, as much as her life, was in her hands.

ooOOoo

KNOCK KNOCK

Bo sighed as she got off the couch to answer the door. When she'd gotten home Kenzi was nowhere to be found save for a note on the fridge that said she was trying out a new bar with Hale and would be home later that night. To her surprise she found Lauren standing on the other side of the door with a small smile and a bag of what appeared to be takeout food in her hand. Bo moved so she could enter and shut the door behind her before moving back and sitting on the couch.

Lauren moved into the kitchen area and set the bag down on the counter. She felt odd as she kind of just stood there while Bo watched her silently as she had grown used to the exuberant greeting she normally got from the Succubus. Lauren motioned to the bag and cleared her throat. "I um…brought you food in case you haven't eaten."

Bo just nodded and mumbled a thank you as she watched the doctor grab a plate and busy herself with putting food on the dish before walking over and setting it down on the table in front of the brunette. Bo looked up at her and tried to seem nonchalant as she spoke to the doctor. "How was your day?"  
Lauren looked slightly worried as again, Bo was never this calm around her. Not even when she'd first met her had the girl been this quiet. "My day was fine. A bit exhausting with tracking the underFae but otherwise fine."

Bo gave her a once over and saw the slight dirt that was still on her shirt and pants and she nodded. "And dinner with Tamsin?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow as she now sort of understood why Bo may be upset. "Dinner was fine, we just ate at the little café a few streets over."

Again Bo nodded and Lauren looked at her a bit unsure of what to do. She sat down next to Bo and tried to give her a smile but she knew it looked more like she was cringing than smiling. "And how was your workout with Dyson?"

Bo shrugged. "Fine."

Lauren nodded and folded her hands together a bit in anxiety and a bit in annoyance. If Bo had a problem with her then why wasn't she just telling her what it was so they could fix it and move on? Lauren sighed. "Is everything alright Bo?"

The Succubus nodded. "Fine."

Lauren looked at her quietly for a few minutes and then nodded. "Okay, well maybe I should go?"

Bo didn't say anything as Lauren gave her one final look before standing up and moving into the kitchen to gather her things and head out. Bo watched silently for a few seconds as she mentally argued with herself about how stupid she was being. She was sitting there pouting like a child about something that wasn't even Lauren's fault. She was letting her own insecurities and doubt cloud her judgment and for someone who prided herself on being able to handle any situation, Lauren was sure turning her world upside down.

Bo stood up as Lauren was walking towards the door and she caught her hand and stilled her movement. "Lauren…"

The doctor stopped and looked at her patiently waiting for Bo to say whatever it was that was bothering her. Bo sighed as she pulled Lauren in for a hug and the blonde could feel the tension in her embrace and she wasn't quite sure where it was all coming from. Lauren pulled back a bit and brought her hands up to cradle Bo's face lightly. "What's going on Bo? You're starting to scare me."

Bo sighed as she led them back to the couch and pulled Lauren down next to her. She played with her hands for a bit before looking up at Lauren somewhat bashfully. "Do you…I mean…is…um you and Tamsin…."

Lauren gave Bo a confused look. "What about me and Tamsin?"

Bo bit her lip as she looked away. She was now positive this was completely stupid but she had to hear it from the doctor in order to believe it. "Uh…you know…do you _like_ her?"

Lauren looked at Bo curiously for a second before she starting laughing loudly. Bo looked slightly annoyed as tears formed in Lauren's eyes as she continued to laugh and Bo finally huffed as she stood up and walked into the kitchen for a glass of wine. "It's not _that_ funny okay…"

Lauren tried to compose herself as she wiped at the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Bo. Really…come here."

Bo pouted a bit as she walked back over to where Lauren was sitting and she flopped down next to her. Lauren leaned in and kissed her gently and smiling at the way Bo seemed to sigh and relax into the kiss. She pulled back and gave the brunette an amused look. "Do you honestly believe that I would be attracted to Tamsin?"

Bo shrugged. "Well I mean she's tall, beautiful, smart apparently. What's _not_ to like?"

Lauren shook her head as she looked at the Succubus who seemed so distressed. Lauren had to laugh at the situation considering the woman who was destined to take over the entire superhuman race known as the Fae was basically upset that she, a human, _her_ human, may have romantic feelings for someone else. Kind of ironic.

"Bo, look at me."

Bo sighed before looking up at Lauren who gave her a warm smile in return as she reached out for the brunette's hands and gently grasped them. "If you even have the slightest concern that I have feelings for Tamsin then you are in fact the dumbest person I've ever met."

Bo rolled her eyes at Lauren who was still giggling slightly at the idea. She leaned in and kissed Bo again before speaking to her softly. "She may be all those things Bo, but she's not you. _You_ are the one I want, and _you _are the one I care about."

Bo gave her a small smile but she could feel the happiness surfacing quickly. It was dumb that she let Dyson's words get the better of her and she smirked at the blonde a bit. "Oh yeah?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah. What about you Bo? What do _you_ want?"

It was sort of a bold move by Lauren but she needed the Succubus to verbally acknowledge whatever it was they had going on. She knew in her bones that Bo loved her, or at least _lurved_ her as Kenzi would say, but she needed to hear it. Bo pretended to contemplate her response before giving the blonde a bright smile. "You're not so bad to have around doc. In fact I wouldn't mind if you were around as much as you want to be."

Lauren smiled. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Bo scoffed. "What are we like five years old now? Should I pass you a note with a yes/no checkbox?"

Lauren grumbled and pretended to get up in annoyance and laughed as Bo pulled her back down. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren and kissed her neck softly before whispering in her ear. "Yes doctor, I am officially asking you to be my girlfriend."

Lauren laughed and looked at Bo with a mischievous smile. "You know Trick is not going to be happy right? Neither is Dyson or the Ash or Evony."  
Bo shrugged. "Who cares…it's you and me against the world kid."

Lauren rolled her eyes at Bo's horrible 'mob boss' accent and she nodded as she leaned up kissed Bo before laughing and nodding. "Yep, me and you against the world."

**_I promise I promise we'll get to the fun stuff soon but like I said this story was about the discovery of the relationship and the growth in trust and emotional connection between the main pairing. So sorry, the sexy times are not as immediate as some have hoped. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_Characters aren't mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 17 – Day 287**

Kenzi peered over at the blonde and raised a concerned eyebrow. "You sure you're okay with this doc?"

Lauren sighed as she looked at the door that led to the storage room at the Dahl. It was feeding time for the Succubus and Lauren had agreed to accompany her and Kenzi to the bar so they could have a fun night after Bo had been sufficiently refueled.

"I have to be Kenzi."

Kenzi gave the blonde a sad smile as she glanced at the door as well before turning back to the drink in front of her. She had been elated when she found out the pair had made their relationship 'official' but a part of her was concerned about how Lauren would handle Bo's feeding. Although, when she thought about it Kenzi knew the blonde harbored these feelings long before they were actually a couple so she supposed it wouldn't be too much difference from how it was before.

"Well, at least your treatments are working and she doesn't go as crazy as she used to right?"

Lauren gave Kenzi a small smile and nodded as she sipped her wine. She knew the Mesmer was just trying to distract her or cheer her up but in truth she wasn't all that upset. It is Bo's physiological makeup that required her to feed and Lauren knew well what she was getting herself into when she'd allowed herself to explore the feelings she had for the Succubus.

"So, how's Hale?"

Kenzi raised an eyebrow at Lauren's question. "Okay, interesting topic change. But he's…Hale. Fine I guess."

Lauren smiled a bit at Kenzi's nonchalant response. "He's Hale? So you guys going to the bar was purely platonic?"

Kenzi peered at Lauren over the rim of her beer mug. "Hush human. I don't know what your implying but yes, Hale and I are just friends."

Lauren nodded with fake understanding. "Oh okay. Got it."

Kenzi smiled and nudged Lauren who just chuckled slightly. She shook her head as Kenzi just smirked and drank her beer in a non-committal manner. The door that the doctor had been staring at opened and Bo emerged with a smile on her face as she walked over to Lauren and Kenzi as her latest meal also emerged and wandered off to find his friends that were somewhere around the bar.

"Hey guys."

Lauren gave her a warm smile as Kenzi made a face and handed her a shot of some type of alcohol. "Here, drink this."

Bo looked confused. "Why?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes and gave her a fake but sweet smile. "Because alcohol kills germs."

Bo rolled her eyes and looked at Lauren slightly guiltily as she threw the shot back. She set the now empty glass back on the counter and wiped her mouth a bit with her hand. "Happy?"

Kenzi nodded. "Yes."

The three women laughed and Bo just shook her head at her sister's comments. Kenzi seemed to always make it a point to remind Bo how gross she thought it was that she had to 'get her groove on' in order to sustain but she understood. Bo looked over at the blonde and hoped that Lauren wasn't too mad, although since they'd met she'd been helping her with the cravings and hunger so Bo was pretty certain Lauren was looking at this in a scientific sense rather than a jealous girlfriend sense. At least she _hoped_.

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

Lauren smirked and looked over at the woman seated next to her. "Well, Kenzi was just telling me about her platonic night out with Hale."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Back on that horse Kenz?"

The Mesmer rolled her eyes. "Oh puhleaze…you know he couldn't handle all _this_."

Bo and Lauren laughed as Kenzi motioned to herself and Bo nodded knowingly. If there was one thing Kenzi was not it was shy. She had secretly been happy for Kenzi when she finally broke things off with Hale for good because as much as the Mesmer wouldn't admit it, Bo knew the on-again/off-again was really bothering her. However, that didn't stop her from making fun of the petite Fae whenever she could.

"Well, I say it's his loss."

Kenzi nodded. "Damn straight."

The group laughed again and Bo slid into the seat next to Lauren and ordered a beer for herself. The night was young and they had already planned to hang out for a while there so everyone got comfortable as the alcohol flowed freely. Lauren smiled at Bo as she watched her tell a rather animated story to Kenzi who seemed very entertained by whatever it was Bo was explaining. Lauren looked over Bo's shoulder and noticed a tall, thin blonde that she'd never seen before looking at her curiously.

Now, here was the dilemma Lauren was faced with. Technically, this woman was probably Fae so if a human like her made a scene she was pretty certain she'd be in serious trouble. However, being Bo's claimed human she wasn't sure if that afforded her a bit more leniency than most. And then there was the fact that she was the Succubus's girlfriend, officially, and she wasn't sure how far she could overstep given the Fae's views on humans.

"I think you have an admirer."

Bo looked up curiously at Lauren's comment and she turned to look in the direction Lauren was subtly indicating. Kenzi looked up as well and her face broke out in a huge smile. "Ciara!"

The Mesmer got out of her seat and slid over to give the tall blonde a big hug. The woman laughed and hugged Kenzi back before turning to give Bo the same warm reception. Lauren watched the interaction with some curiosity, mostly because for once she wasn't sure how she was supposed to conduct herself with regards to this other presumed Fae.

"Bo, Kenzi, so nice to see you again!"

Lauren got a good look at her when she flashed the sisters a big smile and the doctor could see how beautiful she was and how she seemed to emit a calming aura that even the blonde human wasn't immune to. Couple her good looks with the distinctly British accent and Lauren was pretty certain this woman was adored by everyone. After a beat Bo smiled and put her arm around Lauren bringing her closer.

"Ciara this is Lauren."

The other blonde extended her hand to shake and Lauren gripped it politely. Ciara shook it slightly and looked over at Bo with a raised eyebrow. "She's human?"

Bo nodded and just tightened her grip on Lauren's waist. "Yes, and my girlfriend."

Ciara looked at Bo with an unreadable look for a second before giving Lauren a wide smile and nodding towards the Succubus. "Good luck with that, this one can be a handful."

Lauren laughed and nodded as she relaxed a bit. It was the first time they'd acknowledged their relationship to someone who _didn't_ already know about their attraction to each other and Lauren knew that could have gone a lot worse. Ciara ordered a bottle of champagne for the group, to celebrate she said, and motioned for them to move over to the couches. The three Fae and one human sat down with Kenzi and Ciara on one side while Bo and Lauren sat on the couch across from them. The champagne was delivered to them and after handing out glasses to everyone they toasted to the little reunion and also to Bo and Lauren's developing relationship.

"So what are you doing here? Last I heard you'd taken up residence in Scotland?"

Ciara nodded at Bo and sipped her champagne before answering. "I did. Just here on business for a few weeks."

Kenzi clapped happily. "Well we'll have to be sure to get together again then! Ciara here hosts the most superb dinner parties."

Lauren nodded and smiled silently at the newest member of the group and Bo just smiled at Kenzi and Ciara with a nod of her own. "Yeah that's because Kenzi really enjoys the wine selection."

The Mesmer scoffed. "I can't help it if I have good taste dear sister."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Yeah and no money to support those tastes."

Ciara laughed and nodded to the pair. "I see some things haven't changed. Speaking of which…how's Dyson?"

Bo gave her a small smile and noted the sad tone to her voice. Bo sighed softly and cleared her throat. "He's good. Are you going to see him while you're here?"

Ciara shrugged and looked uncertain. "We didn't part ways on good terms last time so I'm not sure it would be wise."

Kenzi huffed. "Well I say forget about him. Wolf boy didn't know what he had then and he sure as heck isn't going to change now."

Bo nodded and Ciara smiled brilliantly as she shook it off. "Enough about that, tell me how you two met."

Bo and Lauren looked at each other and shook their heads with a laugh. Kenzi finally just jumped in and filled her in on how the Bo and Lauren saga began and the rest of the night was spent laughing and drinking and having a wonderful time.

ooOOoo

"Babe you ready?"

Bo looked up the stairs as she waited for Lauren to come down and join her. Ciara made good on her word and was hosting a small gathering tonight at the mansion she was staying at while in town. During that night at the Dahl Lauren had learned about Ciara's history and apparently the woman was worth billions as her late husband had left her his lucrative business and she'd not only managed to sustain it but grew it into a global corporation.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my earrings."

Bo's mouth dropped a bit at the attire Lauren had chosen for the night. It was a long dark purple dress with a low cut back and a conservative neckline and Bo was seriously reconsidering going out tonight. Lauren gave her a dazzling smile as she slipped her heels on and grabbed her clutch before opening the door so they could head out for the evening.

Bo smirked as she climbed into the driver's seat of the Aston Martin after holding the door open for Lauren and getting her settled into the very expensive car. Bo revved the engine a bit and Lauren rolled her eyes as she watched Bo with an amused stare. This was actually the first time the Succubus was driving the car since Kenzi usually claimed dibs on getting behind the wheel whenever she could. However, the Mesmer was catching a ride with Hale tonight and as much as Bo loved her annoying sister, she was ecstatic to be out with the blonde alone.

The brunette maneuvered the car expertly through the streets of downtown and soon they were heading towards the upscale neighborhood just outside of the busy part of town. After a few turns here and there she had pulled up to the gate of the large mansion. She punched in the code that Ciara had given her and slowly headed down the long driveway to park the car near the others that were neatly arranged near the steps leading up to the front door.

She slid out of the car and helped Lauren out as well before taking her arm and leading her towards the entrance. The large man at the door smiled at Bo and kind of glared at Lauren with curiosity before opening one side and allowing them to pass. Bo just gave him a careful smile and entered with her head held high and Lauren on her arm looking stunning as ever.

"Bo, Lauren, so glad you could make it."

Ever the gracious host, Ciara had spotted them right away and she gave them a warm greeting as she took their coats and handed them to what Lauren assumed was a butler type that had appeared next to her. She handed them both a glass of champagne, the good stuff as Kenzi would say, and led them into the main entrance room where a handful of people had gathered. Lauren recognized some of them as elite members of the Fae community, mostly wealthy entrepreneurial types and Lauren sighed to herself knowing they were more pompous than most.

Speaking of pompous, she also spotted Dyson talking to Hale and Kenzi on the far side of the room and noticed how he looked up almost immediately when they entered, most likely catching a whiff of Bo's perfume when she walked in. He gave them a smile and slowly made his way over to them not paying any attention to the way Bo didn't even try to hide her annoyance as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Bo, you look lovely."

Bo glared at him as she let one arm circle almost possessively around Lauren's waist. "Dyson. Wish I could say the same. Although Lauren looks stunning tonight doesn't she?"

Dyson looked over at Lauren with an annoyed look that he tried to smile around and nodded. "Absolutely."

Lauren gave him a tight smile as she nodded curtly but didn't say anything. This was another one of those times when she wasn't quite sure how to act so she just let Bo take the lead. Dyson peered at them both as he puffed up a bit and Lauren had to contain the groan of annoyance at his actions.

"I wasn't expecting to see her tonight though, I thought this was a Fae only event? I didn't know pets were allowed."

"I _personally_ invited her. And as host I didn't think _anyone_ would mind."

Ciara walked up to them and gave Lauren a warm smile before turning to Dyson with a raised eyebrow. Bo smirked a bit as he looked at her with an unreadable expression before nodding and smiling. "Of course not. Good to see you Ciara."

The tall blonde nodded and gave him a neutral smile. "I wasn't expecting you tonight Dyson."

He smirked a bit. "You know I wasn't going to miss all this. After all, you always did host the best dinners."

She gave him a small nod. "Indeed. Now, shall we join the others in the dining area?"

She gracefully ushered them into the room with the large dining table. As advertised Lauren was quite impressed with the food and wine at dinner as well as the easy flow of conversation that Ciara held with almost everyone at the table. There were only about twelve people or so there but she seemed to be able to converse easily with every one of them and by the end of the night Lauren was certain she had a girl-crush on the woman. Kenzi chided Bo about Lauren's attention to Ciara but the blonde just smiled and rested her hand on Bo's thigh as she gave her a sweet smile to indicate it wasn't anything to be concerned about.

After the five course meal the group moved towards the back of the house where the heaters had been turned on and the large doors were open allowing them to trickle out to the balcony and be comfortable despite the crisp night air. Bo and Lauren stayed at the mansion for a few hours before Lauren let out a small yawn indicating she was tired and Bo happily suggested they retire for the evening. After saying their goodbye's and with a promise from Ciara to get together one more time before she went back to Scotland the pair gathered their coats and headed out quietly.

Bo drove them back to Lauren's house with a quiet smile on her face the entire time. Lauren watched her drive for a bit before smiling and reaching over to take Bo's hand in hers. "What's got you so happy?"

Bo shook her head. "Nothing. Did I tell you how amazing you looked tonight?"

Lauren pretended to think. "You may have, but maybe you should do it again…just so I remember."

They pulled up to a red light and Bo laughed as she looked over at Lauren and leaned in for a quick kiss. "You, Dr. Lewis, look absolutely and undeniably gorgeous tonight."

Lauren kissed her back and pulled away with a laugh. "Laying it on a bit thick there don't you think Succubus?"

Bo laughed and turned her attention to the task at hand. "Just stating the facts."

Lauren made a mmhhmm sound as she ran her fingers down Bo's exposed arm. "Well, I was definitely not the only one who looked amazing tonight."

Bo faltered just a bit as she guided the car down the empty streets towards their destination. "Not to ruin the mood or anything but if you keep doing that we may not make it home."

Lauren smirked to herself loving how she could so easily affect the brunette. She slid over in her seat a bit and let her fingertips trace light circles on Bo's forearm that was resting between them. "Well, I fully believe in safety first, but if you drove a little faster I'm sure we'd be home sooner."

Bo's eyes bulged a bit at Lauren's bold behavior and she glanced at her out of the side of her eye. She was certain the wine was having some effect on Lauren's behavior although the Succubus was secretly loving this playful side of the doctor. At the next red light Bo turned and looked at her with a smile on her face. "Doctor, if you don't behave you _will_ be punished."

Lauren raised a challenging eyebrow at her as she leaned forward and whispered to the brunette as she let her fingers run down Bo's arm again. "I'm willing to risk it."

Bo's jaw officially fell open in surprise and despite the sexual tension Lauren couldn't contain her laughter at Bo's expression. Bo shook her head for a bit before turning back to the road ahead of her and when the light turned green Lauren smirked as Bo slammed the accelerator a bit faster and she took full advantage of the power the sleek sport car was capable of producing. When they got to the condo Bo got out and helped Lauren out once again as she locked the car carefully before ushering Lauren up to the door. As playful as Lauren was in the car Bo could sense some anxiety from the blonde and she knew they weren't quite ready for what they both wanted most.

After they entered the residence and headed upstairs to change Bo simply pulled Lauren down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her carefully. Lauren looked up at her with a soft smile and for once Bo didn't feel the tension or the anxiety of being with the blonde build up inside of her. Instead she felt calm as she lay there with Lauren and had no urge to push things faster than they needed to go.

The blonde looked up at Bo and smiled as she snuggled into the woman's arms and sighed happily. She wasn't sure why she felt like such a schoolgirl in love whenever she was with the brunette but Lauren knew these feelings she had were definitely stronger than any she had felt before. She was glad Bo wasn't rushing things and she was glad she hadn't upset Bo by her little display in the car. She knew it was slightly cruel to tease her but after the dance they'd been doing around each other for the past few months she just couldn't help herself. As she fell asleep in Bo's arms she knew she had a smile on her face and was hopeful that this was just the first of many nights that would end this way.

**_Just moving things along here…slowly =) Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Flashbacks in italics. Just moving things along here people…nothing to see. Oh but put the kiddies away…this one isn't for them ;)_

_Characters aren't mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 18 – Day 293**

"Are you guys still not talking?"

Bo sighed as she shook her head at her sister who had plopped down on the couch next to her. Kenzi looked over at the Succubus and sighed. "You know this is bothering you because you were _wrong_ right?"

Bo glared at her. "No, I wasn't."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "Really? So losing your shit over her having an opinion isn't being wrong?"

Bo grunted as she shifted around in her seat a bit. She eyeballed Kenzi and sighed as she rested her head in one hand and went back to watching whatever show was on TV and thought about the conversation that the Mesmer was referring to.

**_Two days ago_**

_The group had gathered at the Dahl to celebrate one last time together before Ciara left in the morning and Trick had shut down the bar and reluctantly let his granddaughters have free run of whatever alcohol was currently shelved. He drew the line at them drinking their way through the good stuff, but since it had been a while since he'd had good reason to celebrate and he knew Bo had been working hard so he figured it would be okay._

_"A toast to the loveliest Fairy Queen in the land."  
_

_The group consisting of Bo, Kenzi, Lauren, Hale, Dyson, Trick and Tamsin (yes, she was there at the request of Bo who seemed to be warming up to her lately despite her obvious jealousy of Tamsin and Lauren's developing friendship) cheered and Ciara laughed as she took her drink._

_"I'm the **only** Fairy Queen you know Bo."  
_

_Bo smirked. "Still, it's fitting I think."  
_

_Ciara nodded and tipped her glass towards the Succubus. "Well we shall be toasting you soon enough, m'lady."  
_

_Ciara bowed slightly and Bo rolled her eyes as Trick and Dyson chuckled. The shifter nodded at both of them and smirked. "And when Bo is queen she will be gracious and noble like all those who have come before her."  
_

_Bo rolled her eyes as Kenzi snorted a bit and looked over at the shifter with a raised eyebrow. "Wow D-man layin it on a bit thick there don't ya think? And besides, there has never been a queen like my sister."  
_

_Hale and Dyson laughed and nodded exchanging looks among themselves while Tamsin rolled her eyes. "If she ever does become queen."  
_

_Bo took a sip of her drink and looked at Tamsin evenly before setting her glass down lightly with an amused smile on her face. "And to think I was starting to actually like you."  
_

_Tamsin just smirked as she nudged the Succubus who laughed and rolled her eyes a bit. "And when I do the first order of business will be to put you away for a long, long time."  
_

_Tamsin laughed. "Keep dreamin Succubus. Besides, you like having me around, keeps you on your toes."  
_

_The pair exchanged a laugh and Kenzi rolled her eyes as she nudged Lauren who chuckled softly into her drink. Bo turned to Lauren and smiled as she put her arm lightly around the blonde's waist and leaned in to kiss her softly on the cheek. Lauren blushed a bit at Bo's actions and took another sip of her drink as Kenzi made a gagging sound. _

_Trick watched the exchange with some curiosity. He'd heard his granddaughter had become serious about her relationship with her human pet but this was the first time he'd witnessed it. He cleared his throat a bit as he took a step forward and gave Bo a friendly smile. "Speaking of, how is the training coming along Bo? Dyson tells me you've gotten much stronger."  
_

_Bo gave Dyson an annoyed look. "Does he now? Well yeah, I've been kicking his scrawny ass easier so I guess so."  
_

_The group laughed at her comment as Dyson nodded with an irritated smile. He smirked a bit as he glanced over at Trick and then back at Bo. "Well we'll have to test that out again sometime. Seems you can't seem to make it to our training sessions lately. Too much time with the doctor maybe?"  
_

_All the females in the group glared at Dyson, including Tamsin who considered that a truly douche bag move, except of course for for Lauren who was just staring at the table fuming silently. Ciara gave him an annoyed stare. "I see you haven't changed one bit Dyson, always looking for ways to make yourself seem innocent when really you're just a pathetic excuse for a would be chivalrous knight."  
_

_He frowned a bit as he straightened in his chair. "Wasn't too long ago I remember you used to like my chivalrous ways."  
_

_Ciara laughed. "That was before I realized how much of an ass you were."  
_

_He glared at her as the group laughed except for Trick who was staring at Bo and Lauren. "Bo, is this true? You cannot slack off now, it's too important."  
_

_Bo waived him off. "It's fine Trick. I've been working out just not round the clock like you all want me to. I need to have a life as well you know."  
_

_Trick frowned. "You'll have time for that **after** your Dawning."  
_

_Bo raised an eyebrow. "And if I go crazy from being cooped up with old books and stories and working out with Dyson and Tamsin I may not make it to my Dawning."_

_Kenzi looked at her sister and grandfather arguing and sighed. "Trick, lay off. Bo's still working hard, she just needs time to decompress every now and then that's all."  
_

_Trick shot her a stern glare. "You of all people should know Kenzi, the Dawning is not to be taken lightly."  
_

_Bo sighed. "And I'm not…I just want to be able to train and live my life as well."  
_

_Lauren looked at Bo cautiously. They had never discussed her training in depth, but the doctor knew the Dawning was important and that Bo needed to focus on her preparation. She had thought Bo was blowing it off a bit much but she also knew not to underestimate the Succubus so if she said she was ready, she was._

_"Bo, maybe you should take their caution seriously. We don't know what the Dawning will hold and you need to be ready."  
_

_Bo gave Lauren an incredulous look as she removed her hand slowly from around her waist. "Not you too Lauren. Why does everyone think I'm not ready for this stupid thing?"  
_

_Ciara raised an eyebrow. "Bo, only you know if you're ready, but everyone is just trying to be supportive here."  
_

_Bo glanced at her briefly before turning back to Lauren. "Do you think I'm ready?"  
_

_Lauren looked at her with confusion. "Honestly, I don't know Bo. I know that physically you're stronger, you've made great strides in controlling and developing your powers but outside of that I don't know what else you need to be prepared for."  
_

_Bo glared at the blonde in annoyance. In truth she wasn't mad at Lauren but she was irritated that everyone seemed to be spinning the same song about her not being prepared and the one person she expected to be on her side wasn't quite convincing enough for her liking. _

_"This is bullshit. I'm ready as I've ever been and you all act like I'm going to fail some stupid test. Well you know what forget it. If being queen or ruler or whatever means I have to put up with this then you can have it. And Lauren, I really can't believe you'd take **their** side on this."  
_

_Lauren looked at Bo cautiously and reached out for her only to have her hands pushed away by the now angry Succubus. "Bo, any advantage, any step ahead of __what's to come is all I'm concerned about."_

_ Bo raised an eyebrow as she glared at her. "Why? Worried that I'll fail and become some hideous underFae?"  
_

_Lauren shook her head. "No, sweetie of course not. I don't know much about the Dawning as human's aren't privy to it, but Bo I know you'll exceed whatever expectations are placed on you. You can do this, you have to do this for your kind."_

_Bo growled at her lowly. "Fine, if that's what you want. But know this, when I survive and pass this stupid thing and take my place I wanted you by my side. But you just reminded me of one thing I forgot. You're a human, a servant to the Fae, and I shouldn't have had hopes that you'd be more than that. So sorry **sweetie** but if I'm going to do this, I'm doing it my way."  
_

_With that Bo turned and walked out of the Dahl angrier with herself than anything else. She knew they were all trying to help, Lauren included, and she couldn't believe she'd spoken to Lauren like that but she was tired. Tired of everyone telling her she would fail, tired of everyone telling her about the big expectations that were placed on her, tired of everyone trying to tell her how to live her life._

**_Back to present day_**

Bo sighed as she felt Kenzi's eyes on her. "What?"

The Mesmer shook her head. "You need to go talk to her."

Bo grumbled a bit as she shook her head. "She's not going to speak to me. I mean why would she after the way I treated her?"

Kenzi sighed softly and put her arm around the brunette. "Honey, you don't know that. The first step is to try and take it from there."

Bo sighed and leaned into Kenzi as she nodded. She knew the girl was right and she needed to fix things with Lauren before they were totally unrepairable. The next day Bo went over to Lauren's condo with a heavy heart and a lump in her chest. It had now been three days since she'd seen the blonde and she had no idea how her presence would be received. She thought about using the key she had to open the door but she thought that might be pushing things a bit so she knocked lightly almost hoping Lauren wasn't home so she wouldn't have to face this.

"Bo?"

Lauren opened the door and was surprised to see the Succubus standing there nervously on her doorstep instead of her just entering the condo as usual. Lauren moved to the side to let Bo in and shut the door lightly behind her. Bo looked around and noticed how normal everything seemed and she breathed a small sigh of relief, although truth be told she wasn't quite sure what she had been expecting to see.

"Hey Lauren."

The doctor moved further inside and took a seat motioning for Bo to sit down next to her as she looked at the brunette wearily. Bo sighed and took a seat on the couch as offered as she rubbed her hands on her jeans slightly. "So, I uh came by to apologize."

Bo bit her lip as she glanced over at Lauren who was looking at her with an even stare. It was creeping Bo out a bit to witness Lauren once again void of almost all emotion and Bo didn't know what to do so she kept rambling in hopes to settle her nerves a bit.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize for the other night. I didn't mean what I said, I was just frustrated about the whole thing…and everyone telling me how hard it would be…and I didn't expect you to be on their side. But honestly I don't think of you that way Lauren and I kn—"

Bo was cut off by the blonde gently pressing her lips against hers for a few seconds. Lauren pulled away first and looked at Bo with a small smile. "Finally, you need to stop that nervous habit."

Bo looked at her like she'd gone crazy. "Wait, you're not mad?"

Lauren gave her a sad smile. "Truth, I am a little. But I know you Bo. And I know when you're backed into a corner, or feel like you are, you tend to lash out. Besides, it's not like Dyson and Tamsin haven't been saying the same things for weeks now. But please understand, what you said was hurtful and if that's how you really feel then I might not like it but I'll understand. But regardless, I do truly believe you need to focus all of yourself on preparing for the Dawning. You have a chosen destiny Bo, it's time for you to fulfill it."

Bo gave Lauren a look that was a combination of awe and slight trepidation. "But what if I'm not really cut out for this Lauren? What if I can't achieve what everyone thinks I can?"

Lauren gave her a gentle smile. "You can Bo, you just need to believe in yourself. And, when you do, I'll be there, by your side in whatever capacity I can be."

Bo reached out and took Lauren's hand to play with her fingers gently. "And if I want you _right_ by my side?"

Lauren smiled a bit wider. "Then I will be. But, of course, you'll probably need to figure out a way to stop Trick from having a heart attack first."

Bo laughed and nodded as she scooted closer to Lauren. "He'll be fine I'm sure. But Lauren, really, I am very very sorry. And no, I didn't mean it. Any of it."

Lauren gave her a small smile and nodded. "You know for years I was convinced I'd never be happy again? Being here, living among the Fae, my life had been resorted to nothing but a servant as you said. But then that all changed when I met you Bo. You make me happy."

Bo blushed a bit and gave her a shy smile. "Well doctor, you make me happy too."

Lauren laughed and pulled Bo closer so that she was almost laying on top of the blonde as Lauren smiled up at her with a twinkle in her eye. "I love you Bo, and I know it hasn't been easy and I'm positive it will just get harder, but I want you to know that."

Bo smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you too Lauren."

The blonde smiled into the kiss as Bo eased her all the way down on the couch before settling on top of her lightly. Lauren immediately wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and pulled her down as their tongues dueled for dominance in an all too familiar dance. Bo moaned as Lauren nipped at her lower lip and she let one leg slide down between the blondes noticing that the doctor grinded her hips up to meet Bo's hip almost immediately.

"Wait, wait. Lauren are you sure? I mean, I haven't really—"

Lauren leaned up and kissed Bo again softly before smiling up at her. "What did I tell you about rambling? And yes, you're ready Bo. We're ready."  
Bo's eyes flashed blue and Lauren felt a surge run through her body at the thought of eliciting such a strong reaction from the Succubus. Bo smirked and sat up pulling Lauren with her.

"What are you doing?"

Bo laughed. "I'm going to make love to you now but I'm not doing it for the first time down here."

Lauren's laugh turned into a yelp of surprise as Bo stood up and carried the blonde upstairs to her bedroom. Bo set Lauren down gently on the bed and took her time in removing both of their clothes. When they were down to just their underwear Bo stopped for a second and looked at Lauren with a loving smile.

"Beautiful."

Lauren grinned as she pulled Bo down on the bed and moaned when their skin came into contact for the first time. The blonde moaned loudly as Bo kissed a trail down her neck and let her tongue and teeth ravish a particularly sensitive spot that the brunette knew all too well. Lauren opened her legs wider as Bo's body settled between them and she bent one knee bringing it up between the brunette's to put light pressure between her legs in a teasing manner.

"Careful doctor…"

The blonde hummed as Bo smirked and bit down on her neck slightly almost in a predatory fashion as if to show her who was boss. Lauren laughed as Bo's hands made their way down her body tickling her sides as she did so. Not to be outdone however, the blonde rolled them over in a surprise move to the Succubus who now found herself looking up at the blonde with a newfound appreciation. And a newfound appetite.

Lauren just smirked as she kissed a trail down Bo's body letting her breath heat up the already scorching skin of the Succubus. She eased her lips around the soft peaks letting her tongue dart out and tease them into hardened peaks as she smiled to herself before licking lower down Bo's body and playing with the top of Bo's underwear in a teasing manner.

Bo was already panting as she was looking down at Lauren with bright blue eyes and she let her head roll back along with her eyes as Lauren blew hot air gently over Bo's heated center. She smiled as she lightly ran her tongue over the hard nub that was clearly visible through Bo's soaked underwear and was rewarded with a loud moan from Bo. With that sign of encouragement Lauren pulled the brunette's underwear down slowly marveling at how wet she was and wasted no time in exploring Bo's overheated core gently with her lips and tongue.

"FUCK Lauren…"

Bo ground her hips upward to meet the strokes of Lauren's tongue on her and she gripped the bed sheet so tightly she faintly heard the ripping sound over the rush of blood in her ears. She thought for a second about apologizing for doing that but the sudden intrusion of Lauren's fingers made her lose all train of thought and she sunk back into the bed heavily as Lauren worked her fingers in and out of the Succubus as she kissed her way back up to meet Bo's mouth in a kiss that conveyed both the current lust and love she felt for the woman.

"Ugh Lau—ren…fuuuhhhh…"

The blonde watched Bo's face and body contort with pleasure and she grinned as she kissed Bo deeply again before sucking on her tongue lightly. Bo's hands were tangled in Lauren's long blonde hair and she was both pulling on the locks and massaging the doctor's scalp roughly. Bo's body was jerking and moving in time with Lauren's expert touch and Bo could feel herself building up rather quickly to the point that she was slightly embarrassed.

After all, she was a Succubus. A sex goddess who was about to come undone so easily at the touch of her very human lover. Bo opened her eyes and looked up at Lauren with love as she tugged on her neck with one hand bringing Lauren's face closer and without thinking she began to feed very slowly from the blonde as she slid her other hand down between their bodies, past the thin barrier the doctor was still wearing and into her lover.

Lauren moaned loudly at the combination of the euphoria from the feed as well as the new sensations from Bo's fingers and her hips took on a life of their own as she started moving in time with Bo's erratic strokes. Bo cut off the feed as she bit Lauren's chin and neck rougher than she'd intended as her body was starting to spasm from her impending orgasm.

"BO…I…ahhhh."

Bo had let a rather strong pulse flow from her hand that was currently inside the blonde and with that sensation Lauren felt herself losing control as she moved her hips faster and faster until her body froze and she felt the warm sticky liquid escape onto Bo's hand and down her arm. Bo moaned at the rush of liquid and she felt her own body shake with pleasure as she also released the fluid from her own body.

Both women continued moaning and jerking as they rode their orgasms out until they finally stilled their movements, both still inside the other. Loud breaths and slight panting was the only thing that could be heard in the quiet room as they looked at each other with happiness and contentment. Lauren slowly extracted her hand as Bo did the same and she rolled off the Succubus with a smirk. She snuggled down next to Bo with a slight chuckle and the brunette looked at her with amusement.

"Something funny doctor?"

Lauren hummed as she shook her head. "No, everything's perfect."

Bo smiled and kissed the side of Lauren's head. "Yes it is."

Lauren nodded and wrapped one arm around Bo's waist as she felt her body fully relax. She was just starting to doze off as she mumbled to the Succubus. "Bo?"

"Hmm?"

"Everything's perfect, but you owe me new sheets."

Bo laughed and nodded as she looked down at the sleeping form of her lover. It wasn't quite the ending to the night she was expecting but like everything else she was happy about the way it turned out and once again, it solidified her thought that everything would work out fine.

**_So…there you go. I think after 9 months and 17 chapters they were ready don't you? Hope it was worth the wait so let me know and thanks for reading!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_So, I've never really felt the need to do this but I just wanted to say something about the previous chapter. I'm not trying to stir up anything, just wanted to put some of my thoughts out there: _

_I don't know if it's a good or bad thing that so many of you were upset with Bo's words and Lauren's subsequent actions, but I respectfully ask you to recall back to ch 1, and remember that Lauren is Bo's pet. In this world, Bo doesn't understand what it means to have a human pet and given her views on humans and how they are treated is just one of the many things she's struggling with whereas Lauren has only known the Fae world in the subservient role as a pet. Meaning, regardless if she's furious with Bo or not at the end of the day she belongs to her. As this Lauren had already pointed out to Bo early on, she understands her place in this world and has learned to manage it, so breaking that understanding is a journey all on its own._

_Instead of drawing out the angst (not really the intent of this story) I tried to allow her to take a more what I view as a 'mature' response. She knew what she was getting into with this version of Bo who is less mature in terms of her temper and emotions and still learning how to be in an adult human relationship with Lauren. I'm not saying what Bo said was right, but I believe that the way these characters have been developed thus far that it is on point with how they would react. _

_The Lauren created here has gotten stronger yes, but she has not and will not be directly confrontational with Bo, i.e. her reaction after the first time they kissed and Bo tried to act like it didn't happen. She didn't simply forgive and forget but rather did what she's been doing all along in this story, she told Bo how she felt in a clear and concise manner and moved on not dwelling on the drama that could have occurred as a result of the hurtful actions. Just like she did when Dyson confronted her and when Tamsin confronted her. However, just like IRL, these types of things will eventually build to a boiling point but I don't want to force the characters into a direction that doesn't seem to fit their growth. Now, with all of that being said, there is an actual point to Bo having that conversation out in the open and I had planned for all unravel here in the next few chapters. _

_Sorry for rambling but I just felt the need to put that out there and if you don't agree with all of it, or any of it really, that's okay. I do thank you for taking the time to read and comment and if you'd like to shoot me a PM I'd be happy to discuss any of this further as I'm always open to new perspectives and insight about the development of the plot/characters and often learn the most about what I'm doing right/wrong as a result of those discussions. _

_Okay enough of that…on with the story. Characters aren't mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

**Chapter 19 – Day 300**

"Bo? You in here?"

Kenzi walked into the clubhouse and looked around for any signs of her sibling. She noticed Bo's jacket hung on the back of one of the stools and her keys on the counter right in front of it. She also saw the doctor's purse sitting next to Bo's keys and she rolled her eyes as she yelled up the stairs.

"YOU TWO BETTER BE DECENT CAUSE I'M COMING UP."

Kenzi ascended the stairs slowly giving them time to ensure they were in fact dressed and walked into Bo's room with her hand over her eyes. "Everyone dressed? No nakendness to tarnish my vision right?"

The petite woman laughed as Bo and Lauren gave her a strange look as they were fully dressed and moving around the room putting the final touches on their appearance. "What do you want Kenz? And for your information we're not naked all the time."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Sure, keep telling yourself that. But anyway, I'm here to deliver a message. Seems the Trickster is none too happy about you skipping out on your lessons for today young lady."

Bo rolled her eyes. "I was on my way over there."

Kenzi smirked. "Mmmhhmm…I'm sure you just _had_ to get your extracurricular activity in before class. Well, you're already late so scoot woman. And you blondie, the Morrigan wants to see you at the lab. Tam Tam's gonna pick you up at your place."

Bo huffed and rolled her eyes before giving Lauren a quick kiss on the cheek and running down the stairs to go meet with her apparently irritated grandfather. Lauren shook her head as she watched Bo leave and Kenzi peered at her with curiosity. "So, seems now that you two have done the deed you've gotten sucked into the sexy haze part of the relationship huh?"

Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes. "She's a Succubus Kenzi, what did you think was going to happen?"

The Mesmer smiled and nodded but her mood remained serious. "Doc, look…I'm as big a fan of yours as anyone, well except my sister is, and I do want to see both of you happy, but your timing sucks dude."

Lauren sighed and sat down on the bed. "I know. And I've tried to tell her to take things more seriously but right now that doesn't seem to be her focus."

Kenzi smirked and sat down next to her. "No, her focus is on how fast she can get you out of your clothes." Lauren scoffed and rolled her eyes as Kenzi continued. "But in all seriousness, we need to get her back on track."

Lauren bit her lip as she looked at Kenzi thoughtfully. Yes, she was very much enjoying the discovery of the physical side of their relationship but she knew the Mesmer was right. Lauren had been too lenient with Bo in letting her get her way but what power did she have to help the brunette set herself back on the course of preparing for her upcoming Dawning?

"What do you want me to do Kenzi?"

The shorter woman shrugged as she gave Lauren a knowing look. "I don't know…but we need to figure out something and pronto. Trick and Dyson are starting to foam at the mouth whenever she blows them off and I fear the repercussions that will happen if they don't settle down."

Lauren nodded with a frown. Just one more reminder that she was as much of a liability to the brunette as a resource. "Oh…I see. Well, I'll talk to her again Kenzi, and maybe get her to understand."

Kenzi nodded. "I'm not saying you don't deserve this…that you both don't deserve this. I'm just saying be careful…you don't know what those two are really like when they don't get their way."

Lauren nodded and thanked Kenzi as she stood up and grabbed her jacket. She took a few steps towards the door and turned back to face the young Fae. "Thank you Kenzi. For always looking out for her."

The Mesmer smiled and nodded towards the doctor. "Looking out for both of you. Now get going, Valkyrie's get cranky when their bored."

Lauren gave her a tight smile and nodded as she walked down the stairs. She knew Kenzi was telling the truth about looking out for both of them and she felt a little bit better knowing she and Bo weren't alone in this fight.

ooOOoo

"You rang gramps?"

Trick shut the book he had been reading with a sigh. "Where have you been?"

Bo rolled her eyes a bit as she sat down across from him. "I was busy. So what did I miss?"

Trick gave her an angry stare. "Bo, I don't know what you're playing but you need to focus yourself right now. You could get the invitation to your Dawning any day now and you have got to set aside your hormones for five minutes and focus."

Bo leaned back in the chair and gave him an even stare. She smirked a bit as her eyes went from brown to blue and she held the gaze of the older Fae with an almost amused look in her eye. "Tell me again to focus and I'll how you just how focused I am."

Trick slammed his fist down on the table. "Enough with the games Bo. You think this is a joke? You think we've all been killing ourselves to make sure you are ready all in the name of fun? This is _serious_ Bo."

The Succubus sighed and felt her eyes return to their normal color. "Fine, fine. What do you want me to do?"

Trick sighed. "You need to do what you have to do Bo. Even if it's more than you can bare."  
Bo sat up straighter. "And what does that mean?"

Trick gave her a knowing look. "The doctor. I made a mistake in giving her to you as a pet and now she's jeopardizing your preparation. From now on you need to cut yourself off from her. You need to do things the traditional way, and that means no humans."

Bo sighed. "What is your problem with humans anyway? I thought the Light were supposed to be pro-human?"

Trick nodded. "We are, but all that means is we don't typically use them for food or entertainment. Doesn't mean we go around developing relationships with them. You need to learn to do things the traditional way Bo."

Bo leaned forward and glared at her grandfather. "Like I told her and all of you the other night. I'm sick of all of this _bullshit_ so I'm doing things my way. And that includes having her with me."

Trick stood up and growled at her a bit. "And that will be your greatest downfall."

Bo sat up and gave him a cold stare. "No, my greatest downfall was thinking you believed in me, when really you just want to use me like everyone else. Tell me _gramps_ why are you and Dyson so hell bent on me passing the Dawning and becoming queen? What twisted agenda does that serve for you? Because let me tell you something, if you think you can control me then you don't know me at all. I will live the life that _I_ choose on _my_ terms."

Bo stood up angrily and walked towards the exit but was stopped by Trick's words. "You want the life you choose but how can you have that in a world that doesn't accept your choices?"

Bo turned to him and glared down with anger written all over her face. "Then maybe it's time to make a change in this world and see things for what they are now instead of what they were hundreds of years ago. You say you don't like my choices, then fine, no one asked you to be in my corner in the first place."

Trick shook his head as he frowned at her sadly. "This is what I'm talking about Bo. You're unstable and your emotions are all over the place. You need to learn that humans have their place and like it or not it's just how it has been and how it always will be. You're not human Bo, you're one of us. The sooner your understand that the better off you'll be."

Bo narrowed her eyes as she glared at him with disgust. "I may not be fully human but I will _never_ be like you."

She turned and stormed out of the Dahl with annoyance and irritation all over her face. She couldn't believe her own family would talk to her that way and try to convince her that Lauren and the rest of the humans didn't mean anything. Bo got into her car and slammed her hands on the steering wheel a bit in frustration and anger. A smirk graced her features as she thought about what Trick said. He was right; it was time to embrace who she was and what she would become. She would help the Fae understand she had a certain view on humans and how they co-existed among the Fae and that viewpoint was based on equality and respect. And she would start by making this point crystal clear to those in her immediate circle. Trick and Dyson would learn, through any means necessary, that Bo was not going to be bullied any longer about how to live her life and the decisions she made. No, from here on in she would do things like she said she would, she'd do them _her_ way.

ooOOoo

Lauren got home shortly after leaving the clubhouse and she was surprised to see Dyson standing in her doorway waiting for her apparently. She groaned internally as she walked up to the door and gave him a tight smile. "Dyson, what brings you by? Again…"

Dyson gave her a small smile as he nodded towards the door. "Just wanted to have a little chat."

Lauren sighed. "Tamsin is on her way over, apparently the Morrigan wants me to do something over at the lab."

He nodded. "This won't take long."

Lauren motioned for him to enter her condo and just left the door unlocked for Tamsin as she'd done previously when the Valkyrie had come to visit. Lauren motioned for Dyson to take a seat on the couch and she sat in the chair across from him. "So, what can I do for you Dyson?"

Dyson looked at her for a moment before giving her a coy smile. "How are you doc?"

Lauren gave him a confused smile. "I'm fine. But I don't think that's what you came here to ask me is it?"

Dyson shook his head and gave her another smirk. "No, I came here to ask why you are interfering with Bo's preparation for her upcoming Dawning?"

Lauren looked thoughtful for a second before giving him a tight smile. "You don't like me much do you Dyson?"

The shifter shook his head. "Don't really have an opinion doc. The only thing I care about is Bo and ensuring she succeeds. Same as you should be caring about as well."

Lauren kept the tight smile on her face as she nodded slowly. "I do care Dyson. I don't want anything to go wrong for her."

Dyson smiled and sat forward a bit. "Good, glad to hear that."

Lauren tried not to roll her eyes as she huffed a bit. "Anything else?"

Dyson shook his head and stood up towering over Lauren as he took a step towards the doctor. "She's in good hands Lauren, and we all have her best interest in mind."

The blonde nodded as she stood as well and looked up at him with a tight lipped but semi-confident smile. "Yes, she _is_ in good hands Dyson. And I have to wonder if its _her_ best interest or _yours_ that you have in mind."

Dyson dropped the smile from his face as he grabbed Lauren's arm roughly and held her close as he spoke to her in a low tone. "There's no difference there doc and you would do good to remember your place here. You may be her pet, but since she's unaligned that means no protection. For _either_ of you."

"Unless the Morrigan has a special interest in her services."

Dyson turned at the sound of the new voice and Lauren glanced around him thankful for once to see Tamsin standing there looking irritated. "Now let the good doc go Dyson and run along like a good little pup."

He growled as he squeezed Lauren's arm roughly before letting her go and turning to leave. "Good talk."

Lauren rubbed the spot on her arm where Dyson had grabbed her and gave him a hardened stare. "Yeah."

Dyson walked out slowly keeping his eyes on Tamsin as he did so and she glared at him all the way out of the condo until he had rounded the corner. She turned back to Lauren with a raised eyebrow. "You okay?"

Lauren nodded and reached for her bag. "Fine, let's go."

Tamsin shrugged a bit as Lauren walked past her and out of the condo and she sighed as she followed along. She didn't know why there was so much drama between everyone and Lauren and after Bo's little display at the Dahl she was certain the Succubus was in over her head with this relationship but other than that who cares?

ooOOoo

Lauren groaned slightly as she laughed and rolled off of Bo and scooted back on the couch so the brunette could lay a bit more comfortably. "I don't think I'll be able to feel my legs for a while."

Bo smirked and kissed her exposed shoulder lightly and gave the doctor a cheeky smile. After Lauren had met with the Morrigan Bo had picked her up from the lab and they'd gone out to an early dinner. Dessert was at the blonde's condo and was served in the form of lots of moans and groans of approval from both parties as they barely made it inside before they indulged on what they were craving the most.

Bo rested her head comfortably on Lauren's bra-clad chest and she played with the buttons on the doctor's shirt. "So how was the rest of your day?"

Lauren ran her fingers through Bo's hair and sighed. "Fine, except for Dyson making another house call it was fine."

Bo looked up at her with concern. "What did he want?"

Lauren rubbed her back soothingly and kissed Bo's forehead lightly. "Nothing new. Just to remind me again that I am apparently responsible for you ignoring your destiny."

Bo scoffed as she rested her head down on Lauren's chest again. "Well Trick was singing the same tune, except he was a bit more specific in that he wanted to be clear on his opinions of humans."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And that is…"

Bo sighed. "Oh you know, humans are beneath us blah blah blah. It's getting old."

The blonde nodded as she absentmindedly played with Bo's hair. "And your training?"

Bo shifted a bit to get more comfortable and Lauren flinched slightly when Bo's arm made contact with the large bruise that had formed as a result of Dyson's grabbing her earlier. Bo looked at her in confusion. "Training is fine, what's wrong?"

Lauren tried to slide her arm under herself but Bo stopped her and pulled her shirt back revealing the dark mark which clearly looked like finger impressions and large ones at that. "Holy shit Lauren what happened?"

The doctor sighed and looked at Bo carefully. "Like I said, Dyson stopped by to deliver a message. Guess I got the point."

Bo sat up angrily. "I'll deliver a message of my own to that asshat. If Dyson wants to get rough he needs to pick on someone his own size."

Lauren put a hand on her wrist to get her attention. "Like an angry Succubus? Bo, please, calm down. And besides, I may have goaded him a bit, but luckily Tamsin was there."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "What did you say exactly?"

Lauren gave her a small smile as she wasn't sure how Bo would receive this information. "I just inquired as to whether his actions are truly in your best interest or his."

Bo looked thoughtful. "Funny, I said the same thing to Trick. Either way it's not okay Lauren. Why didn't you call me after he left?"

Lauren sighed. "Because like I said Tamsin was there and she stopped him. Bo, it's fine, it's just a bruise."

Bo huffed a bit as she sat up further and put her head in her hands. "I can't concentrate on what I'm supposed to be learning if I'm worried about you."

Lauren sat up and put her hand on Bo's thigh as she looked at her thoughtfully. "Bo, you don't need to be worried about me. What you need to do is focus on whatever it is they're trying to teach you so you can get through this and be the leader you should be."

Bo looked over at her with a sad smile. "I hate this. All of it. I hate that you got hurt, I hate the way you're treated. I hate all the ridiculousness that goes on around here."

Lauren smiled as she leaned in and gave Bo a kiss on the cheek. "And you can change all that when you are queen. But until then, we'll manage. You can get through this Bo, _we_ can get through this."

Bo nodded and gave her an unsure smile in return. Lauren sighed as she rested her head on Bo's shoulder and chuckled slightly. "At least Kenzi is on our side."

Bo laughed. "Yeah well she'll take any excuse to square off against Dyson and Hale. She's got some issue with them that I don't quite understand."

Lauren nodded. "Well either way I'm glad to have her as a friend."

Bo looked over at Lauren and nodded. "Me too. But I'm serious Lauren, Dyson cannot get away with this. I think my fist and boot will be paying him a visit bright and early tomorrow."

Lauren sighed. "Bo, think about it. You can't go in guns blazing and just attack him. He's not the enemy, well at least it's not _just_ him. It's a mindset Bo, and that's going to take time to change."

Bo put her arm around Lauren and held her close. "You are too forgiving babe. Those ass holes need to be taught a lesson."

Lauren shook her head. "No, I'm human living in a Fae world. And they will Bo, in time. But, for now, we just need to get you ready for this Dawning so we can move on from this."

Bo smiled. "Together. We'll move on together."

Lauren nodded and kissed her gently. She hoped that Bo was right and that after this Dawning thing happened that they would be able to live normally, well at least what passes as normally, without any further incident from all those who apparently were against their relationship. It won't be easy but Lauren had faith that Bo would find a way to succeed just like she always did.

**_So there you have it. Like I said in my ridiculously long A/N at the top, I think these versions of the characters are behaving as they would given the time and circumstance. But, as always, let me know what you think and thanks for reading!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_So I realize this has shades of the Dawning from the show but hopefully a tad different (and maybe more simplistic?). Apologies in advance if this is anti-climactic…sorry, I'm just really not that creative LOL. Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

**Chapter 20 – Day 360**

The last two months passed in a whirlwind as Bo finally buckled down and started focusing much to the delight of the Ash and the Morrigan who were certain she's made enough strides to have a fighting chance at her Dawning which could happen any day now. Trick and Dyson weren't so confident though but they both agreed she was at least taking things seriously now which was a good sign so they weren't fighting it for now.

It had been almost one year since Lauren became Bo's 'pet' and in that year the Succubus learned more about herself and life than she ever thought possible. She'd discovered how to control her powers, to not be a slave to the urges she was feeling and she learned not to succumb to the darkness that she was starting to feel within herself. She also learned to love unconditionally and even though she and the good doctor would bicker from time to time they always managed to get past those incidents together and became stronger as a result.

Kenzi had also watched her sister change over the past year and she was exponentially happy for the fact that Bo was really coming into her own and embracing the Fae side of herself even if she did relapse now and again and fight the traditional values that were being imposed on her. The Mesmer knew Lauren was the key to Bo's success and she would often fight Trick and the others whenever they starting pushing too hard on the Succubus to allow her time with the human.

Speaking of which, Lauren had been busy as well doing everything she could to research the Dawning and any possible scientific advantages she could provide for the young Fae. She hadn't learned much, but one thing she did discover was that if Bo would be successful her powers needed to be at full strength, and that meant making sure she was constantly full as no one had any idea when the event would start. This posed somewhat of a problem for her though as she knew her time with the Succubus was really just a snack and she all but forced Bo to keep feeding daily to ensure she had plenty of reserves. This led to a number of arguments about Bo's necessity to sustain herself but ultimately Lauren won when she pointed out that all of this was for not if Bo didn't pass the Dawning.

"Bo? You in here?"

Kenzi walked into the clubhouse in search of her sister as she was supposed to be helping her with something but the Succubus was late and after waiting for an hour she was getting concerned. Kenzi walked up the stairs and looked around at the empty bedrooms in confusion before taking out her phone.

RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hey doc…have you seen Bo? She was supposed to meet me an hour ago but she never showed."

After a pause Lauren responded. "No I haven't seen her since yesterday. Maybe she's with Trick?"

Kenzi laughed. "I don't think she'd be spending more time than needed with gramps but okay I'll head down to the Dahl and see if she's there."

Kenzi hung up and shook her head as she left the clubhouse and headed towards the Dahl. It's not like Bo could have disappeared and she tried to shake off the sinking feeling she had slowly growing in the pit of her stomach.

**_Over at Lauren's_**

Lauren hung up the phone and sighed as she dialed Bo's number hoping to reach her. She was in the middle of more research and she just now realized she hadn't heard from the woman all day. A knock on the door interrupted her though and when she opened it Dyson and two other large men burst in and grabbed her. She struggled a bit against them but her efforts were futile and she finally just glared up at Dyson with an angry stare.

"What is going on Dyson?"

He smirked down at her. "By order of the Ash I'm taking you in to custody."

Lauren looked confused. "For what?"

He gave her a pointed stare. "Law 135. Bo's Dawning has begun and as such all the old rules are in place. I told you not to get involved with her and now it's too late."

He motioned for the men to carry her out and they did so easily despite her struggle to break free. One of the men ripped her phone out of her hand and threw it on the sofa as she was dragged out of the condo. She tried to yell for help but one of them hit her on the side of the head and her body went slack as she fell unconscious not having any chance to figure out what was happening and how she was going to get herself out of it.

**_At the Dahl_**

"Yo Gramps…have you seen…"

Kenzi looked around with wide eyes as Bo's unconscious body was lying in the center of the floor inside a large circle that someone drew on the ground. She had what looked like painted markings on her forehead and hands and Trick, Lachlan, Evony, Tamsin and Hale were all standing around her with their heads bowed.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Trick's head snapped up at the sound of Kenzi's voice and he moved over to her quickly. "Bo's Dawning has begun…come, we must keep watch over her."

Kenzi let him drag her to the circle and she stood next to Hale with a glare as Trick painted the same markings on her forehead and hands. "Where's Dyson?" She knew the wolf wouldn't miss this for the world and if he wasn't here it was not a good sign.

Hale gave her a sad look and shook his head. "He had to run an errand."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "_Now_?"

Trick cleared his throat and gave her an annoyed stare. "It is customary that during a Dawning all the old laws are followed. Dyson's role in this is to ensure those laws are obeyed."

Kenzi stared at him in confusion for a second before giving him an irritated and surprised stare. "Law 135?"

Trick nodded. "Lauren broke that law when she became intimate with Bo and now she must serve her penalty."

Kenzi looked around in astonishment. "And what exactly is that penalty?"

Lachlan looked at her with an almost smirk on his face. "Imprisonment. Eternally."

Kenzi's eyes bugged out and she took a step forward into the circle. "You piece of _shit_ you let her go she didn't do anything wrong."

Trick's face grew worried. "Kenzi get out of the circle."

Kenzi waived him off as she glared at the rest of the Fae in the room. "This is so ridiculous. All of you with your rules and your bullshit. Bo _loves_ her and if you think for one second she's gonna—"

Kenzi dropped to the ground unconscious like Bo and Trick sighed in frustration as now both of his granddaughters were in limbo. He prayed to the gods that Bo and Kenzi would be okay as he turned his attention back to the two unconscious bodies and waited for some sign they were okay.

ooOOoo

Kenzi sat up and held her head gently. "Ooowww…"

She looked around and blinked her eyes a few times before letting them adjust to the extremely bright lights in the room. "Bo? Are you here?"

She stood up slowly and took a few shaky steps before she spotted her sister standing over what looks like Dyson's unconscious body. Kenzi ran up to her and grabbed her arm gently. "Bo…Bo?"

The Succubus turned to her and Kenzi gasped as she saw the large gashes on Bo's face and chest and how much blood was splattered across her hands and clothes as she looked down at Dyson's mauled form. "I did that…"

It sounded almost like she was confused and Kenzi shook her head before putting both hands on Bo's shoulders and shaking her slightly. "Dude…snap out of it. We gotta get out of here. They have Lauren."

Bo looked at her in confusion before growling and shoving Kenzi away. "I DID that Kenzi…"

The Mesmer shook her head again in confusion as she saw the bright blue eyes of her sister staring back at her. Bo took a step towards her but Kenzi put her hand up to stop her movements. "Okay I don't know what kind of acid trip you're on but you need to cut it out. Now get your shit together and lets get out of here."

Bo gave her a look of confusion as she opened her mouth and began pulling chi from the shorter woman. Kenzi dropped her hand in surprise and gripped her throat as Bo continued to pull the life essence from her. Bo closed the distance between them and gripped Kenzi by the throat. "You will not stop me."

Bo threw Kenzi back easily and the Mesmer gripped her throat cautiously as she took a few deep breaths. Bo had turned her attention back to Dyson and Kenzi stood up slowly as she took a few steps forward. "Hey, She-Ra…over here."

When Bo turned around Kenzi punched her hard in the face. "Oww…oww…"

She grabbed her hand and bent over in pain as Bo stumbled back slightly. Kenzi looked up at her with doubt but breathed a sigh of relief when she was met with the warm brown eyes of her sister. "Kenzi?"

The Mesmer stood up and took a deep breath. "Oh thank god."

Bo brought her hand up to where she'd been hit. "Why the hell did you hit me?"

Kenzi waived her off. "I'll explain later. For now, we need to get the hell out of here."

Bo looked around. "Where exactly is _here_?"

Both women looked at their surroundings and realized they were at the Dahl but no one was there. Kenzi shrugged. "I think this is your Dawning."

Bo looked confused. "Then why are you here?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Long story involving a big circle but can we focus on the problem at hand here? Dyson took Lauren."

Bo growled. "WHAT?"

Kenzi nodded. "Something about the old laws being in effect…we need to get out of here Bo."

The Succubus nodded and turned to leave but came face to face with a pack of what looked like large green monsters. One of them made a sound and the entire group lunged for Bo who quickly moved out of the way. Kenzi reacted quickly as well and she used her powers to help slow down the group so Bo could take them out one at a time. After a few minutes of struggling and fighting she had managed to kill them all but unfortunately she'd suffered some major cuts and bruises.

"Dude, you okay?"

Bo nodded breathlessly. "Yeah let's just keep moving."

She limped towards the exit and when she went through the door she found herself at the gym where she was training with Dyson. She took a few tentative steps inside and five figures appeared before her all cloaked in a black robe like thing and one of them spoke in a booming voice.

"Ysebeau…you have returned."

Bo looked confused for a second but looked over at Kenzi who made a noise when one of the mystery figures grabbed her holding her arms tightly to her side rendering her helpless. Bo turned back to the figure with an annoyed stare. "And who the hell are you?"

The figure laughed and in a flash Bo was surrounded by the other three as the one she'd addressed gave her a final pitying laugh. "We are you Ysebeau, and you are us."

Bo started to grow impatient. "That makes no sense. What do you want?"

The figure raised a hand. "We want you. Rule by our side Ysebeau. Take your rightful place in the order."

Bo stared at the hand in disbelief. "What the hell?"

"Bo…"

The Succubus looked up and saw Lauren standing just beyond them giving her a radiant smile. She motioned for Bo to comply. "It's what we've been waiting for."

Bo felt her insides tighten a bit at the vision of her girlfriend and she looked from Lauren to the cloaked figure in confusion. "Lauren I don't understand…I thought Kenzi said—"

Lauren smiled. "Kenzi was wrong. It's me Bo. And this is what we've been waiting for. Take your place."

Bo gave a sound that signaled her distress as her sister called out to her. "Don't listen to her Bo it's a trick!"

Bo's head snapped to attention. "Trick…Trick…he said anything could happen."

Bo shook her head and backed up slightly declining the hand that was offered to her. The Lauren image snarled and glared at her. "I thought this was what you wanted Bo? I thought you were ready…"

Bo growled in response and she felt the power surge within herself again as her eyes turned blue. "It IS what I want."

Bo went to punch one of the figures but they evaporated before her only to reappear behind her. She repeated this a couple more times before finally growing irritated. Her body became flush with power as she stared at the group behind electric blue eyes. She gave them a smirk and when she spoke her voice boomed just like the cloaked figure's had making Kenzi's mouth fall open.

"I am not to be crossed and toyed with. I will take my place, but not in this world. You will all kneel before me as I reign in absolute power."

She opened her mouth and began pulling chi from all of the cloaked figures and Lauren at once and Kenzi felt herself be released almost immediately. Bo continued to pull the chi until they all collapsed and disappeared. Once her feed was done she turned to Kenzi with a smirk and addressed her in the same booming voice.

"I can be more powerful than all the Fae. I will take my place as Queen and rule as my ancestors did. And when that day comes, no one can stop me, and all will fear me."

Kenzi's eyes bugged a bit again at her sister who held her smirk for another few seconds before gasping and falling forward as the power left her. Kenzi rushed over and helped her stand while looking her over for permanent damage. "Well…how very Exorcist of you. Are you okay?"

Bo nodded breathlessly. "What was that?"

Kenzi shook her head. "I don't know…but I think it was a sign we need to get the hell out of here. Come on."

The pair made their way across the gym to the other door and before they could go through it Trick appeared before them. Bo stopped in her tracks and Kenzi gave the Blood King a weary glance. "Gramps?"

Trick stared up at them with an eerily calm look. "Your time here is almost complete. You've been tested and tried and have succeeded so far."

Bo nodded. "Okay…"

Trick nodded towards the other side of the gym. "You only have one objective left. Secure the key, and you can leave."

Bo looked around at the empty gym with confusion. "What?"

She turned back to where Trick was standing but he was gone and she gave Kenzi a shrug. "Okay, key it is."

The Mesmer scoffed as she tried to open the door they were standing in front of but sure enough it was locked and not budging. She sighed and turned back to Bo. "Okay let's get this damn key and get out of here."

The sisters nodded and started walking around to see if they could find anything but before they even took two steps Dyson appeared again causing Bo to jump. "I killed you."

Dyson smiled at her. "Come on Bo…you can't kill me."

Bo growled. "Want to bet?"

He laughed before bearing his teeth and lunging at her. She sidestepped him and turned to swing at him but he was faster than her and he managed to dig his claw into her arm as he pulled down bringing her to the ground. Kenzi started to panic and she stuck her hand out to help her sister but it seemed her power didn't work all of a sudden and she was helpless to watch as the wolf attacked Bo.

"Use your power Bo!"

"I can't…" Bo gasped out as she realized she couldn't pulse nor suck the chi from Dyson. She managed to scramble out from under him as blood ran down her arm and she bent over in pain. "What the hell…"

Dyson smirked as he bounced around like a boxer would. "Told you…"

He swung at her again and she ducked before moving away from him making sure to keep him in front of her. He attacked again and Bo was able to dodge him and get a punch in as she grabbed a baseball bat that was leaning on one of the lockers. "Why are you doing this Dyson?"

The wolf smirked. "Would you rather it be Lauren?"

Bo's eyes grew wide as he shifted and she was now standing in front of the doctor who was giving her a smirk as she looked at her tauntingly. "You still have to go through me to get the key Bo."

Bo held the bat loosely as she stared at her girlfriend. "Wha…I can't Lauren."

The doctor smirked as she reached back and landed a solid punch on Bo's face. "Come on Succubus….this is what you've been training for."

Bo shook her head at the force of the blow and she looked at her sadly. "I can't hit you Lauren."

The blonde laughed and swept her foot out knocking Bo on her ass. "Well you're going to have to Bo if you want to get out of here."

The brunette scrambled to her feet and stared at the doctor in disbelief. "Bring Dyson back…"

Lauren shook her head. "Ah ah ah…you don't get to choose dear sister."

She'd shifted again and now Bo was standing in front of Kenzi who was looking back at her with a smirk. The real Kenzi looked at her doppelganger with wide eyes and scowled. "Kick my _ass_ Bo."

Bo looked over at her and back at the other Kenzi with confusion. "I can't…I can't do this."

Fake Kenzi smiled and shoved Bo before punching her in the gut and smirking down at her. "I knew you weren't ready."

Bo growled as she staggered a bit and she picked up the bat ready to fight. She and fake Kenzi circled a bit before Bo swung and caught the arm of the fake Mesmer causing her to back up. She shook her head and looked at Bo with a wicked smile. "Let's dance."

She lunged at Bo who moved and swung the bat again catching her in the back of the shoulder and fake Kenzi doubled over. Real Kenzi cheered and Bo had to shake her head at the entire situation. She smiled as Dyson stood up from where Kenzi was bent over and a glimmer of amusement appeared in his eyes.

"There's the Bo I remember…"

The pair traded punches and kicks for a bit but Bo seemed to be getting the upper hand and when she got him to the ground she raised the bat to deliver a final blow but stopped just short of hitting Lauren in the face. Bo held the bat above her head and looked down at Lauren who was beaten and bloodied from her activity as Dyson and looked at Bo with sad eyes. "Finish it Bo."

Bo backed up a step and Kenzi could see her faltering. She knew Bo would never be able to do any harm to Lauren, real or not, and she knew the doctor was the key to her…wait. "Bo…It's Lauren…she's the key!"

Bo looked up confused. "What?"

Kenzi nodded. "She's the key…"

Bo looked unsure. "What am I supposed to do?"

Trick reappeared then and pointed towards the door. "The key will unlock the door."

Bo shook her head in confusion before understanding. She reached down and helped Lauren to her feet before guiding her over to the door. She took Lauren's hand and placed it on the knob and gave her a nod. Lauren looked back at her and brought a hand to her swollen face gently. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Bo nodded and Lauren sighed. She pushed open the door and a blinding white light engulfed them all.

ooOOoo

Bo and Kenzi jolted awake causing the entire group to jump in surprise as Trick looked at them cautiously. "Bo?"

The Succubus took a second to take in her surroundings and she looked over at Kenzi before giving her a big hug. "Thank you…I don't know how or why but thank you."

Kenzi nodded as she shook her head and stood up a little shakily. Hale reached out to steady her as Bo stood up slowly and looked around. "Where's Lauren?"

Trick sighed and gave her an impatient look. "How are you feeling Bo?"

She growled at her grandfather and took a step towards him. "Where's Lauren and where's Dyson?"

Trick gave her an even stare. "Dyson is doing what he's supposed to be doing. You broke the rules Bo, and now that you've completed your Dawning—"

Bo took the final step towards him and growled down at Trick with blue eyes. "Now that I've completed my Dawning you can't tell me what I can and cannot do. Now WHERE IS SHE?"

Lachlan and Evony exchanged a look before he cleared his throat. "Law 135 has been enacted. Lauren is where she is supposed to be, in the dungeons."

Bo turned and glared at him. "Get her out NOW."

Lachlan smirked at her. "Now now, don't be so petulant Bo. I'm sure we can work something out."

Bo growled as she took a step towards him as her eyes glowed bright blue. He had the decency to look a bit afraid as she stared at him. Lachlan took a step backwards and nodded. "Or we can get her out now…"

Bo nodded her approval at his decision. Her days of making nice were over now that she was finished with the Dawning. From now on she would do things her way and she didn't care who she needed to go through to do so.

**_And there it was. Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 21 – Day 360 continued**

"Lauren?!"

Bo moved down the darkly lit hallway with Kenzi and Tamsin on her heels in search of the good doctor who had been taken by Dyson earlier that day. The Succubus wasn't even a few hours past her Dawning and already she was gaining confidence in doing as she pleased and right now that meant getting her girlfriend out of wherever she was being held.

Lachlan had informed her she was being kept at the neutral dungeons outside of town past the border of the Light territory. Since it was neutral ground both the Light and the Dark could send prisoners there and more often than not they chose to send the most violent and ruthless types who couldn't be redeemed to be a functional member of society again.

"Lauren?"

Bo rounded a corner and found a guard sitting on a bench reading a magazine. He appeared to be human but since this was a Fae only prison she didn't hesitate in letting her eyes glow brightly at him. "Hey, where's the human?"

The guard looked up from his magazine in boredom but almost fell off the bench when he saw the expression on her face. "You…you're th-the…"

Bo rolled her eyes and growled as she took a step closer. "Yeah I'm a big star. Now the human, where is she?"

He stumbled a bit as he stood up and tried to reason with her. "Uh…well she's…I mean…yes here but I can't—"

Bo growled louder this time and Kenzi had to put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from straight out attacking him. Tamsin folded her arms over her chest and glared at the guard. "Dude, just tell us where she is. No one cares what your orders were."

The guard looked at the three women in a bit of a panic as he started sweating profusely. "Uh, down that way."

He pointed to the left end of the hall where the walkway turned right and they barely glanced in his direction as the threesome made their way down to where he'd indicated. Once they rounded the corner Bo came to a halt as two large Ogres blocked her way. She could see Dyson standing behind them and she signaled her impatience with a loud roar.

"DYSON…"

He turned to her with a happy look on his face. "Bo…you passed your Dawning I see."

Bo glared at the Ogres. "Move ass-holes."

They didn't budge and Tamsin took a step forward ready to help if needed and Kenzi already had her hand in the air willing to make them beat themselves up but luckily for all involved Dyson tapped them on the shoulder and they parted letting the women past them to the little space outside of the cell that Lauren was in.

Dyson gave the group a tight smile as he looked at Bo. "Congratulations."

She shoved him hard and got right in his face as she glared up at him, eyes still bright blue. "Save it Dyson. You went too far this time. Now let her out."

Dyson pushed her back slightly and dusted himself off. "Sorry Bo but I can't do that. These laws predate you and me and once their enacted they cannot be overturned."

Tamsin opened her mouth to speak as she knew a thing or two about these laws since she was the oldest one there but Bo's fist to Dyson's face beat her to it. He staggered back at the force in which she struck him but had the wherewithal to stop the Ogre's from attacking Bo. He stood up holding his cheek slightly and chuckling. "Violence isn't going to solve this Bo. Like I said, these laws—"

Bo huffed. "Screw the laws. I passed the Dawning, I will be queen one day so I say open the damn cell."

Dyson laughed. "Oh _now_ you're willing to embrace your destiny?"

She went to hit him again but Kenzi stopped her as she took a step forward. "Dyson, my stupid, stupid friend. See if I were you I'd just move and let the lady out of that cell before you lose whatever shred of decency you call your life."

He glared at the Mesmer with an annoyed face. "Like I said Kenzi, even if I wanted to I can't just let her out. It's not that simple."

Bo growled again. "Oh it is that simple. Get out of my way Dyson."

He stood up a bit straighter and looked down at her. "Sorry Bo…can't do that."

She smirked as she glanced at Tamsin and Kenzi briefly. "I was so hoping you'd say that."

She landed a solid blow to his stomach while Kenzi and Tamsin turned and caught the Ogre's off guard knocking them to the ground. Kenzi held one down using her abilities while Tamsin easily defeated the one in front of her and then turned to the other to knock him unconscious as well.

Meanwhile, Dyson staggered back from the force of Bo's punch and he growled as his teeth were bared and his claws came out. She smirked again as he lunged at her and she punched him in the face enough to slow him down but not enough to stop him completely. He scratched her across the face with three of his claws and she took a step back bringing her hand up to her bloodied face. "Really Dyson? The face?"

He gave her a slight shrug as he lunged at her again and knocked her back before punching her in the side and kicking her in the lower back. "Give it up Succubus."

She wiped her mouth slowly and turned to him with a harsh glare. "Never wolf."

He smirked as she kicked him in the knee and he responded with a swipe to her ribs as his leg buckled and he cried out in pain. She'd either dislocated or completely shattered his kneecap and he glared up at her with bright yellow eyes and he appeared to be foaming at the mouth slightly. "Why do you care so much?"

Bo growled down at him as she gripped him by the throat. "Why do you?"

With that she opened her mouth and pulled a strong flow of chi from him giving her an added boost of power while healing her wounds almost completely. Kenzi and Tamsin came up behind her and watched as she took enough from him to almost knock him unconscious and she let his limp body drop to the ground with a thud.

Tamsin dangled the key in front of Bo with a smile. "Lookin for this lover?"

Bo smiled and took the key from her opening the door to the cell that Lauren was in. She saw the doctor huddled against the far wall sitting on what appeared to be some kind of makeshift, albeit very dirty bed. "Lauren…"

The doctor looked up at the sound of her voice and she immediately felt the tears of relief start to fall when she saw the Succubus. Bo gave her a tight hug before holding her at arm's length to ensure she wasn't seriously injured. "Are you okay? Did they do anything to you? I'm so so sorry Lauren."

The blonde gave her a small smile and brought one hand up to her face gently. "Bo I'm fine. I just have a few bumps and bruises, nothing I can't handle, and no, they didn't do anything to me."

The Succubus looked her over again and when she was satisfied Lauren was telling the truth she felt her eyes change back to their warm chocolate color and she gave the blonde a teary smile. "I'm so sorry Lauren, I wasn't there to protect you."

Lauren shook her head. "It isn't your fault Bo. And I'm just glad you're here now…"

Bo smiled and hugged her again before helping her to a standing position slowly. Tamsin and Kenzi had been waiting in the doorway letting Bo and Lauren have this little moment together and Kenzi ran over to help Bo help Lauren as Tamsin just nodded at the doc.

Bo gave Kenzi and Tamsin a small smile. "Thank you guys for helping me."

Kenzi just nodded as she smiled at Bo and Lauren while Tamsin just shrugged and shook her head as she pointed from herself to them. "Oh no this wasn't me helping you, this was me coming along to see Dyson get his ass kicked."

Lauren rolled her eyes at Tamsin's statement but she caught the hint of jest in her eyes as she said it and nodded to the Valkyrie. "Well thanks anyway Tamsin."

The taller blonde shrugged as she turned to lead them out of the dungeons. They made their way back the same path they'd entered from and once again were met with the very scared guard. "Oh no…you can't take a prisoner from here…"

Tamsin stopped and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared down at him. "Dude, let it go."

The guard started shaking under her gaze and the group watched in amazement as he shook so hard he shed his human cover and towered over them at nearly nine feet. Apparently this guard was also a troll and Bo looked at Kenzi with concern before turning back to the Fae.

Tamsin just put her hand up and called over her shoulder. "I got this…"

She stared into his eyes and despite his growling and roaring her abilities penetrated his psyche and before Lauren or Bo knew what was happening he was cowering on the side of the bench once again in his human form. Kenzi gave Tamsin a slightly impressed look. "Nice…"

Tamsin sighed and turned to the group with a smirk. "I know…now let's go."

The foursome made their way out of the dungeons and quickly back to Bo's car where they drove straight back to Lauren's condo. Tamsin decided she'd had enough 'feel-good fun' for the day so she went home leaving Kenzi and Bo to take care of the doctor. Bo helped Lauren go upstairs to take a shower while Kenzi scrounged up something for dinner and Lauren had to all but kick Bo out of the bathroom so she could get cleaned up. Bo literally stood right next to the closed door however and when Lauren emerged almost fifteen minutes later in her robe and smelling like new she almost knocked Bo over in surprise.

"Woah…easy hun…"

Bo's quick reflexes caught her and Lauren laughed as she let the Succubus lead her over to the bed and sat down next to her. Lauren could feel Bo's eyes on her inspecting her for any damages and she let her do so quietly before sighing and turning to her with a small smile. "I'm fine Bo."

The Succubus ignored her statement though and rubbed her hands together anxiously. Lauren put one hand over the brunette's while the other went to cup her face gently and Lauren leaned in for a slow kiss to settle the nerves of the woman next to her. When they broke apart Bo looked much more relaxed and Lauren laughed. "Better?"

Bo tried to smile but she knew she was failing badly. "Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

Lauren nodded. "I was only in there for a few hours Bo. I'll admit it was a bit unnerving and I probably won't want to be in enclosed spaces anytime soon but it wasn't the worst experience I've ever had."

Bo looked at her cautiously. "Are you…upset with me for not protecting you?"

Lauren looked at her in astonishment. "No, absolutely not. Bo it wasn't your fault. Dyson saw the opportunity to lock me up so he did, simple as that. Why would I blame you?"

Bo stood up and paced a little as she sighed. "Actually Dyson wasn't the one who made the call. I think it was either Trick or Lachlan or both. Because my Dawning happened the old laws were in effect which is why they felt it okay to take you prisoner."

Lauren bit her lip as she thought about what Bo said before reaching for her hand and pulling her back down to sit beside her. "Well it's not like we knew when your Dawning was going to happen, and I'm going to assume you were as caught off guard as I was so…how can you possibly think any of this is your fault?"

Bo shrugged. "It just feels that way…"

Lauren shook her head and kissed her again this time letting Bo hold her close after they broke apart. She looked up at the Succubus with a small smile. "So with all the excitement I didn't get to ask you…how was your Dawning? What happened?"

Bo laughed as she thought about it and her eyes flashed a particular shade of blue that Lauren had never seen before. The doctor thought she might be imagining it but when it happened again she knew this was something different that happened probably as a result of the earlier event. Instead of questioning her now though she just waited patiently for Bo to continue and the Succubus laughed as she thought about her Dawning.

"Well…it was um…different. For one you were there…"

Lauren looked surprised. "Me?"

Bo nodded. "Well at least what appeared to be you. I think it was some kind of test or something to see if I was mentally strong enough."

Lauren nodded. "And…"

Bo laughed again. "And turns out I was. I feel good though…a little different…but good."

Lauren nodded as she looked up at Bo thoughtfully. The Succubus looked back down at her and chuckled softly. "Actually you should ask Kenzi how my Dawning was…"

Lauren looked confused. "You imagined her too?"

Bo shook her head. "No, she literally _was_ there…it's a long story…."

Lauren just nodded and gave her a small smile as she stood up to get dressed. Bo watched her patiently and just waited until Lauren had changed into a pair of lose fitting jeans and a t-shirt before the pair went downstairs. Kenzi had ordered Chinese apparently and there were a million take out boxes on the counter and one very hungry Mesmer digging through them.

"Wow Kenz…did you leave any in the store?"

Said Mesmer looked up and laughed. "What can I say…prison escapes make me hungry."

Lauren laughed and moved over to make herself a plate as well. "And just how many prison escapes have you been on?"

Kenzi shrugged. "Eh, you been on one you've been on them all."

The pair laughed and Bo chuckled as she reached for a plate and began putting portions from all the boxes on her dish quickly before Kenzi ate it all. An hour and a half later the women were fed, the wine they'd opened was gone and they were all lounging in Lauren's living room with Kenzi on the oversized arm chair and Bo and Lauren snuggled up on the couch. They were watching some crappy horror movie and making sarcastic remarks at the screen while munching on popcorn that somehow Kenzi managed to find in Lauren's pantry. Well, the sisters were watching the movie at least as Lauren had fallen asleep in Bo's arms shortly after it started.

"You sure you're okay Bo-bo?"

Bo sighed as she looked from her sister down to the woman sleeping peacefully on top of her. "Yeah I think so Kenz…"

Kenzi sat up a bit. "Because you know, if we need to go back and pay good ol wolf boy another visit I'd be more than happy to chaperone you."

Bo laughed softly. "For now I think his knee will be a good reminder that he messed up. But I'm going to talk to Lachlan tomorrow…Dyson deserves to pay for what he did and I'm not too happy with Trick right now either."

Kenzi nodded. "Who would have thought gramps would actually go that far?"

Bo shrugged. "I don't know…I'm not totally convinced it was his idea although I'm sure he didn't try and stop them from taking Lauren."

Kenzi bit her lip and nodded thoughtfully. "And what about the Morrigan?"

Bo shrugged. "I'm not sure what to make of her either. She didn't stop Dyson but maybe because the order came from the Ash she couldn't?"

Kenzi nodded. "And she let Tamsin tag along to bust jailbird here out so she can't be all that bad right?"

Bo laughed. "Something like that."

The Mesmer chuckled. "Speaking of Tamisn, come on can she be any more cocky? I mean really, what was with the attitude?"

Bo laughed again and threw some popcorn at her sister. "Get over it, you two are more alike than you think. She's not bad once you get to know her Kenz."

The petite woman scoffed. "Ugh…no thanks. You can be the United Nations of Fae, I'm fine not befriending everyone out there."

Bo laughed and nodded as she ran her fingers along Lauren's arms lightly causing the doctor to shiver in her sleep involuntarily. Kenzi nodded over to Lauren's sleeping form and raised an eyebrow at her sister. "What you gonna do about that?"

Bo sighed and looked at Lauren gently. "I don't know. I'm so over everyone and their rules but if it means Lauren's going to be locked up every time I turn my back I don't know if I can handle that."

Kenzi nodded silently and sat up giving Bo a serious look. "Then we fight. Fight the rules, fight the traditions…fight for what makes you happiest."

She gestured to Lauren's sleeping form and Bo smiled as she kissed the top of Lauren's head softly. She nodded and Kenzi and gave her an appreciative look. "Let's do it…screw the rules…that time has passed. If they want a fight…then a fight they will get."

Kenzi smiled. "That's my girl…"

Bo laughed and Kenzi stood up and stretched. "Okay well now that self-help hour is over you two need to go upstairs. You're on my bed for the night and mama needs to go to sleep."

Bo rolled her eyes as she sat up and managed to lift Lauren up without waking her. She whispered goodnight to Kenzi and carried the doctor up the stairs and settled her into bed quietly. As she slipped in beside her she couldn't help but feel her body hum with energy as she thought about what Lauren had been through since she met her. Bo could feel the anger rising within as she thought about how everyone around her, except for Kenzi, treated Lauren like she was nothing and Bo was done. Done with the traditions, done with the rules, done letting them control her life.

**_Just wanted to get this out there before I lost my train of thought on this story. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_More sexy times…just for fun =)_

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 22 – Day 363**

A few days had passed since Bo's Dawning and the unfortunate events that transpired as a result, mainly the incarceration of Lauren for no apparent reason other than to flaunt the fact that they _could_ and it had pissed Bo off to no end. Trick had tried to reason with her, especially after he found out about the beat down that her, Kenzi and Tamsin put on Dyson and the Orges and he was furious that his granddaughter, heir to the Fae throne, had chosen the wellbeing of a _human_ over her own kind.

She and gramps had it out in a very long shouting match that ended with Bo calmly telling him that if he continued disrespecting Lauren and her like this that she had no problem cutting him out of her life for good. She pointed out that she'd survived almost thirty years without him and if she needed to she could figure out how to do this Queen thing without him. As she turned to leave he dared her to test him and she turned back to him with a smirk telling him it should be the other way around as she exited the Dahl and didn't look back.

Immediately following that she received a call from Evony asking her to stop by the Dark compound which she did with some irritation. The Morrigan was surprisingly repentant and all but offered up her services and those of the Dark to the young Fae wherever/whenever no questions asked. It puzzled Bo as she wasn't necessarily the biggest fan of the Dark in general, but at least Evony treated Lauren with a shred of humanity and never tried to imprison her. Yet. She didn't totally trust the woman but for the time being she took Evony's offering at face value with a nod and a smile before leaving more confused than when she'd first got there.

"Oh my goodness doc…keep this up and I will find a way to make you immortal just for your culinary skills."

Kenzi moaned as she pushed her plate away from her after her third helping of Lauren's baked chicken. The blonde smiled as she took the dirty plates to the sink and began cleaning up the kitchen with a soft laugh. "Glad you enjoyed it Kenzi."

Kenzi moved over to the couch and flopped down on it as she put her hands lightly on her stomach. It was early evening and Bo had called saying she was going to be a little late since she had to stop by the Morrigan's office on the way back to the clubhouse and for the pair to go ahead and eat without her. Lauren made a plate for Bo and stuck it in the oven to keep warm before putting the rest of the food in the fridge so it wouldn't spoil. After she wiped down the counter she took her glass of wine and joined the Mesmer in the small living room area and sat down on the arm chair next to the couch.

"Ugh…remind me to stop at two servings next time…please…"

"Oh my god what did you do to her?"

Bo walked in with a laugh and looked at Kenzi's haphazard form lying on the couch. She put her bag down on the counter before walking over and stealing a kiss from the blonde as she sat on the arm of the chair. She nudged Kenzi's foot with hers and smirked. "Eat too much again fatso?"

Kenzi just grumbled as she pointed towards the kitchen. "Delicious…food…chicken…"

Lauren laughed as she could tell that Kenzi was almost asleep from her food coma and she looked up at Bo with a smile. "Are you hungry? I kept a plate for you."

Bo shook her head as she smiled and leaned down gently wrapping one hand behind the doctor's head. "I'm okay…I do however have some extra energy I'd like to burn off…care to help me do that?"

She licked her lips before leaning in and kissing Lauren softly, letting her tongue seek entrance to the blonde's mouth with a gentle pass over wanton lips. Lauren moaned softly as Bo's tongue found hers and she pulled away with a twinkle in her eye as she set her wine glass down.

"Come on before she wakes up…"

Bo laughed and looked at the snoring girl on the couch and shook her head. "I think she's done for the night."

The Succubus led the blonde upstairs and shut and locked her door before turning to Lauren with a predatory smile. The pair hadn't had much time together following the Dawning and Bo had been missing the private times with Lauren more than she thought she would have. Perhaps it had something to do with her ever developing power but for the past few days all she could think about was the doctor. How she was feeling, what she was thinking, if she felt safe and secure, if she was happy. The strong emotions were puzzling to the Succubus but now that she was here and they had an opportunity to be alone she wasn't going to fret over what it meant.

"Hmm…"

Lauren moaned as Bo pulled her in gently and started kissing a slow trail down her jaw and neck before moving back up to capture the blonde's earlobe between her teeth lightly. Bo laughed as she tugged on it slightly knowing it was a major erogenous zone for the blonde and she was rewarded with a loud groan as Lauren tried to remove Bo's jacket and shirt all in one motion. The Succubus managed to navigate them towards her bed quickly and pushed Lauren down a bit rougher than she'd intended as she smirked at her while removing her top and pants. Lauren let out a breathy sigh as she let Bo remove her pants and underwear all in one motion.

Bo licked her lips as she knelt down on the floor slightly in front of the edge of the bed where the blonde's legs were hanging off. She eased Lauren's legs apart and let her tongue map out a slow trail up one leg and down the other passing over the area that the blonde needed her most.

"Bo…please...ohhh.."

Lauren gripped the sheet tightly as Bo's tongue met her already wet center and the Succubus hummed appreciatively as she began lapping at the area in short hard stokes. Bo smirked as she lavished Lauren's center with the hard muscle and before she could even make a snide comment about how eager the doc was she felt herself being pulled up onto the bed by the deceptively strong woman.

"Ughhh…"

As Bo straddled Lauren's legs she felt the blonde enter her with two fingers and she threw her head back in pleasure as she slowly started rocking her hips in time with the pace the doctor had set as she lightly held on to Lauren's shoulders for support. She knew her eyes were glowing blue as she turned her head back to the blonde's and heard the slight gasp from the woman below her.

It never ceased to amaze Lauren how beautiful the Succubus looked when she got like this and it made her insides tighten at the strong reaction she was receiving from the brunette. Bo fought the urge to feed off of Lauren as she was trying to control how much and often she had to rely on the doc for sustenance. It's not to say it never happened or that Lauren wasn't open to her doing that, it's just that Bo felt it a bit odd, and kind of cruel, that she would need to continuously feed from Lauren just to keep herself fed. They'd had disagreements about it in the past as the doctor in Lauren understood why Bo needed to do it and she never viewed it as being inconsiderate or an act of power from the Succubus. She would rather her girlfriend feed off of her and not put her life in danger than not do so and potentially get seriously hurt or worse yet, killed.

"Fuuucckkk.."

Bo's jaw was clenched as she continued rocking back and forth on Lauren's fingers and she knew she was quickly approaching the point of no return. She held Lauren's face in her hands and kissed her slowly as her hips took on a renewed sense of vigor signaling her climax. The blonde moaned into her mouth as she felt the interior muscles of the Succubus squeeze her fingers tightly before starting to spasm and she kept gently sliding her fingers in and out of the brunette to help her ride out the powerful orgasm.

Once her hips had stilled Bo started laughing slightly as she climbed off of Lauren and pushed her further up the bed to get comfortable. One good thing about her Fae genetics is that she needed almost zero recovery time and right now she only had one thing in mind and that was to return the favor to the woman below her. She bypassed any urges to draw out and tease Lauren as she knew the woman had gotten worked up as a result of her own orgasm so she quickly let her tongue resume its earlier pattern of discovery while she slid two fingers into the very sticky and very warm entrance of the doctor.

"Ohhh Bo!"

Lauren's hips jumped off the bed as Bo started a steady pace and she sucked on Lauren's erect nub in time with her strokes earning herself a slew of curse and incoherent words from the blonde who had one hand on the back of Bo's head urging her on while the other was over her face as she tried to control both her body and the sounds she was making.

Accepting the challenge, Bo decided she wanted to make Lauren scream as loud as possible and she knew the one thing that would earn this result from the blonde. As she felt the interior muscles starting to contract around her fingers Bo removed them completely and replaced them with her tongue making sure to enter her lover as deeply as possible with each pass.

"FUCK…"

Bo smiled to herself as Lauren's hips doubled their effort and she now had two hands on Lauren's hips holding her down while she worked herself in and out of the blonde. Lauren could feel her legs shaking as the Succubus brought her closer and closer to climax and she braced herself for what would be probably one of the most intense feelings of her life. With one final thrust of her tongue Bo felt Lauren's juices spill out of her as she did in fact let out an earth shattering scream and Bo moaned as she lapped up the clear liquid happily.

BAM BAM BAM

"Are you guys alright or are you just going at it like rabbits again?"

Bo laughed as Lauren looked mortified and quickly scrambled to grab whatever sheets were around her and do her best to cover them up. The Succubus rolled her eyes as she looked in the direction of the noise and laughed as she responded to her sister.

"We're fine…go away."

They could hear Kenzi mumbling something about living in a porn studio as she walked back downstairs and Bo couldn't contain the laughter at Lauren's still panicked expression. Bo finished cleaning her up before sliding herself next to the blonde and wrapping her arms around her carefully before kissing the top of her head.

"Sorry about that…"

Lauren just laughed as she shook her head and glanced at the doorway. "I'll never get used to that."

Bo laughed heartily. "Maybe we need to get Kenzi her own place?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "You really think that would stop her from being either here or at my place 24/7?"

Bo nodded. "Good point…okay maybe some strong earplugs then."

Lauren blushed as she snuggled down into Bo already feeling the tiredness of the past few days catching up to her. "Or maybe you should stop doing that when you know she's home."

Bo raised an eyebrow as she looked down at her. "You really want me to stop?"

Lauren looked thoughtful for a second before shaking her head and laughing. "Okay, so earplugs it is."

Bo laughed and tightened her hold on the blonde as she kissed the top of her head. "I'll talk to her about that also, one of these days I know she'll walk in and be scarred for life."

Lauren just hummed her response as she drifted off and Bo smiled as she watched her sleep peacefully loving how content Lauren looked right now. After a few minutes she could feel her own body fighting the urge to sleep so she closed her eyes and let herself relax completely as she fell into a deep slumber.

Sometime later Bo opened her eyes and smiled as Lauren's sleeping form was the first thing she saw. It always amazed her how unguarded the blonde was when she was sleeping and Bo would never admit it for fear of sounding like a creeper but she loved to watch her sleep. Reluctantly she slid out of bed carefully as to not wake the blonde and put on her pants and robe before going downstairs to see what her sister was up to.

"Next time you two want to have loud and obnoxious sexy time please give mama a warning."

Bo just smirked as she sat next to Kenzi at the counter and took in how much food the Mesmer was eating. Bo ruffled her hair lightly in a teasing manner. "Is someone jealous?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Trust me, no one here is jealous of _all that_ but I will say, the doc must be super bangable because damn…"

Bo rolled her eyes and fished a piece of chicken off of Kenzi's plate. "Well I'm sorry we woke you up, you looked dead to the world so I figured we were safe."

Kenzi just nodded. "Well food coma aside, I think you could have woken the dead so there's that."

Bo laughed and nodded as she moved off the stool to get a drink out of the fridge. A knock at the door got her attention though and she walked over to it opening it with a smile which quickly fell as she saw Dyson and Hale standing there.

"What the hell do you want?"

Dyson tried to give her a smile as he motioned towards her. "Mind if we come in?"

Bo put her arm up and blocked the entrance. "Yes I do mind in fact. Go away I have nothing to say to you."

Dyson huffed a bit as Hale tried to intervene. "Come on Bo, let us in. My man here just wants to apologize to you _right Dyson_?"

Dyson nodded slightly but Bo didn't budge as she looked back at them. "Apology NOT accepted. In fact you should be lucky I haven't kicked your ass again just for coming here. Stay away from me and stay away from Lauren you got that wolf?"

Dyson growled slightly but nodded the affirmative as Bo smirked at him. "Good boy. Now run along and don't come back."

She slammed the door in his face and turned to find her sister staring at her with raised eyebrows. "Well that went well."

Bo shook her head. "I cannot believe him sometimes."

She went over and grabbed a drink from the fridge slamming the door in frustration as she leaned on the counter across from Kenzi. "What do you think I should do Kenz?"

The Mesmer looked thoughtful as she munched on a piece of chicken. "Well, at some point you need to resolve this since he's in good with the Ash-hole. But until then, let him and Trick sweat it for being such douchebags."

Bo nodded. "Part of me feels bad for alienating them but the other part of me _really_ wants to see them suffer. They can't go around acting like everything is peachy keen when they locked Lauren up. It isn't right."

Kenzi laughed. "No, it's Fae. Look sweetie you are the one in the position to do something about that now. So if you don't like the rules, make new ones."

Bo looked skeptical. "Do you really think it's that simple?"

The Mesmer shook her head. "Of course not, but if you think things through and have a plan I'm sure everything will be fine right?"

Bo gave her a half smile as she played with the water bottle in her hand and looked up at the stairs. "I hope so Kenz…I hope so."

**_So I just really wanted to give them some reconnecting moments post Dawning and hopefully build up enough to lead into the next part of the story which is Bo really gaining her position of power. Let me know what ya'll thought and thanks for reading!_**


	23. Chapter 23

_Hopefully I'm moving this in the right direction…getting it from my brain to the keyboard is tougher than I thought LOL. _

_Characters aren't mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 23 – Day 365**

Bo tapped her fingers on the table anxiously as she waited for the other parties to arrive. On a whim, or perhaps a little too pumped up from a night of drinking and commiserating with Kenzi, she'd decided to call a meeting with the Ash and the Morrigan to start talking about how to bring the sides together peacefully. Naturally she expected them to bring their usual additions of Dyson, Trick and Tamsin respectively and she came prepared with her sister and Lauren as a sign that she was to be taken seriously and that humans were no longer the lowest of the food chain.

Evony strolled into the glass factory and gave Bo a bored smile as Tamsin accompanied her and she made a dramatic entrance of sitting down at the table Bo had moved to the middle of the room with a huff and a bored expression on her face. "Let's get this over with…this place is filthy and it smells funny."

Bo rolled her eyes as she nodded to the Morrigan. "We're just waiting on the Light and hopefully this won't take long."

The Morrigan scoffed as she glanced at Tamsin. "Typical, the Light could never seem to follow directions that well."

"Now, now Evony, such hostilities already?"

Lachlan walked in with Trick, Dyson and Hale and the four men took their seats across from the two Dark Fae with little commotion. Bo looked back at Kenzi nervously as she cleared her throat slightly. "Uh, well thanks everyone for coming and I hope not to take too much of your time."

She knew she sounded uncertain and Kenzi shook her head knowing the Fae leaders would eat her alive if she continued on like this. Kenzi nudged Bo a little as if to say, 'man up dude' and Bo nodded. "Uh what I meant was, we need to talk about a few things."

Lachlan peered over Bo's shoulder and gave Lauren an intimidating stare. "Why is _she_ here?"

Bo briefly glanced over her shoulder as she knew exactly who Lachaln was referring to and she just raised her eyebrow in return. "Because she has the right to be and because I asked her to come."

Lauren fidgeted in her seat slightly but was calmed by a friendly hand on her shoulder from the Mesmer sitting right next to her. Bo sat up a bit straighter in her chair and looked at Lachlan. "Problem?"

The Ash gave her a condescending smile and leaned back in his chair. "Yes actually. Humans have no place in Fae discussions, especially ones between the leaders of the Dark and Light."

He gave her a pointed stare and Bo just stared evenly back at him with a small smile. "Well in time there won't _be_ a Dark and Light so I suppose that doesn't matter now does it?"

Trick leaned forward. "Bo…"

She held up her hand. "You were invited out of respect because you are family. Technically you don't _need_ to be here as you aren't the Ash nor do you report to him directly. If you aren't happy with this situation you are free to leave."

Lachlan laughed. "Be careful Bo…you may have forgotten his place in the Fae society as the Blood King."

Bo smirked. "I didn't forget. But I also didn't forget the fact that he allowed Lauren to be locked up so I thought for the sake of everyone involved he should be here to hear what I have to say to both of you as well."

The Ash bristled slightly. "She's your _pet_ Bo, nothing more. And if you think that view of her and the other humans is going to change overnight you're sadly mistaken."

Bo took a deep breath to hold her anger in check before she glared at both Lachlan and Trick. "You're right Lachlan, she is _my_ pet, and therefore _my_ responsibility. But did you know _she_ was the one who saved half of the Light Fae that were dying due to the blood disease in the Congo? So before you start judging her and the other humans you would be wise to think of them as people instead of _things_."

Lachlan gave her an even stare as Evony rolled her eyes. "Boring. Look sweetie, you have us here now just tell us what you want us to hear so we can be on our way."

Bo sighed as she sat back in her chair. The night before when her and Kenzi were ruminating over a bottle of wine she had this whole grand speech about humans and how they were no longer going to be viewed as chattel and how they were just as important as Fae and how the two societies would exist peacefully. But that was with a stomach full of liquid courage. Today however, in the sobering sunlight that was beaming through the high windows of the glass factory, she wasn't so sure of how to say what she wanted to say. Fortunately for her, Trick opened his big mouth again and got her memory jogged of all the things she wanted to tell the Fae leaders.

"Bo, look, I know Lauren is important to you and we all like her, but the truth is she isn't one of us. It's how the laws were written thousands of years ago and it's just how things have always been."

Bo leaned forward and glared at her grandfather as she began speaking in a firm voice. "Thank you Trick for making my point for me. You all exist within these archaic rules that haven't held any meaning since the beginning of time. Things have changed, people have changed, but the Fae haven't. We live in such a backwards world that the laws and rules don't just fail to apply, they fail to make any kind of sense. You think you're above the humans…why? Because you'll outlive them? Longevity doesn't mean anything if you aren't living a life worth something. With someone."

Bo stopped and looked back at Lauren who was giving her a small smile of encouragement. She returned the small smile and turned back to the group. "It's been one year since I met this human, one year since Lauren came under my protection. And in that _year_ I've learned more about myself and the rest of the Fae than I have in the entire time I've known they existed. Do you understand what that means? It means that _this human_ showed me more compassion and caring and took the effort to help me understand not only who I am but what I am and what it means in this world. You all can sit behind your books and your rules and your laws all you want but I am here to tell you it ends _now_. It has been told to me over and over again and drilled into my head that my destiny is to rule over the Fae, to unite the sides. Well here's the first step of that. The Fae may have viewed humans as nothing more than commodity or _chattel_ previously but that will change."

Lachlan went to open his mouth but Bo just held her hand up to stop him. "I'm not done. I know this change will take time, I know it won't be easy but that is why I have brought you both here today. You all want me to start acting like a queen well here it is. My first order of business. Change the views of the Fae for the better. Regardless of what you think human's aren't the enemy. They aren't bad, they aren't out to kill us. They just want to exist in this world like we do so why has it become the mission of the Fae to beat them down and make an example out of them? What purpose does that serve?"

Evony raised an eyebrow. "And you think people are just going to start accepting humans for more than food?"

Bo shook her head. "Like I said, it's going to take time and influence. I know you both have that kind of influence over your sides so use it. Help me make this change."

Lachlan rolled his eyes. "What purpose does this serve? How does this benefit the Fae in any way?"

Bo had to grip her chair slightly to stop from hitting him for being such an ass. "It doesn't benefit the Fae in any way except for having a more peaceful existence. Humans are every bit as smart and capable as Fae and you know it. Dr. Lewis is the prime example of that and I think you'd have to agree with me Ash seeing as how she was _your_ CMO for years."

Tamsin and Evony chuckled a bit at that statement and the Morrigan raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, 'she has a point.' The Ash crossed his arms over his chest and let out a loud breath. "Dr. Lewis was put in her place because we needed to keep her around. But she's also a very specific example and I think you know that. A very _unique_ human isn't that right Bo?"

His leering smile really pissed off the Succubus but she just held her poker face and nodded. "Indeed, but she's not alone. There are many humans who are as talented and capable not only in medicine but in all facets of life. And let's not forget, I was raised human so up until a few years ago I would have been on the other side of this discussion entirely, and you probably would have locked me up or enslaved me as well."

Lachlan nodded unapologetically. "If you posed a threat to the Fae then yes, absolutely. Remember Bo, we do as we must to keep the Fae hidden from the humans. Surely you must understand that."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "But why? Why do we have to hide ourselves? Because it's tradition? Because of some stupid law? This is what I'm talking about, none of these things are relevant in today's world."

Evony held up her hand. "Hold on, the Ash does have a point though. The one thing that separates us from the humans is the abilities and gifts we're born with. If the humans discover our talents we may be subjected to being taken advantage of by them also."

Bo nodded. "And you think the Fae can't handle the humans? Isn't that what you all have been doing for centuries?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Not the same dude."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Why not? What's the worst the humans would do? Capture us? Imprison us? Take advantage of us? I don't know Tamsin, sounds pretty similar to me."

Trick cleared his throat. "What do you think would happen to our societies if the humans knew we existed?"

Bo sat forward and gave him a thoughtful stare. "What makes you think they don't already know?"

Trick gave her an annoyed stare in return. "Bo, what did you do?"

The Succubus smirked a bit. "Me? Nothing. But back when I thought I was human I happened to stumble on you all pretty easily so who's to say it hasn't happened since then? My point is we don't need to keep the humans down because we're afraid of them finding out. We don't need to do anything with the humans except live among them peacefully. There can be a symbiotic relationship between the species but that only comes if we are able to exist peacefully."

The Morrigan and the Ash looked at each other briefly before Evony raised an eyebrow. "So what exactly do you want from us?"

Bo sighed. "All I want is for you to try. Try and shift your views of humans as food and entertainment and _property_. Start treating them like people, like they have value."

Evony looked at Tamsin thoughtfully. "Respect the humans…hmmm."

Lachlan and Trick shared a look before the Ash turned back to Bo with a sarcastic smile. "Bo, what you're attempting to do is noble but you can't just re-write history. Changes this drastic won't happen in this lifetime or even the next. Why go through the trouble now when your pet won't be around to see it?"

Bo stood up in anger, finally tired of his attitude. "Lachlan, I want to believe you aren't that simple minded. This isn't about Lauren, this is about humans as a species in general. I have tried to be patient with you but you're making it very difficult right now. Make no mistake, my request is not an actual request. These changes _will_ happen and humans _will_ be treated fairly. If you can't comprehend that then I'm sure your position would be better served by another person who understands the direction things are moving in."

Lachlan scoffed. "The only way to remove me from this position is to kill me."

Bo nodded as her eyes flashed slightly. "Not a problem."

Lachlan stood up in response but was held back a bit by Dyson who, although didn't agree with Bo understood that her point of view was not changing and she would find a way to impress that view on the Fae as a society. Lachlan glared at the smirking Succubus. "Be careful Bo, you haven't taken the throne yet."

Bo stared at him in return. "And you haven't even begun to see what will happen when I do."

Lachlan scoffed before turning and angrily walking away with Dyson and Hale in tow. They were both a bit confused as to what exactly happened just now but they weren't about to get into the middle of an argument between the Ash and the future queen so they kept their mouth's shut. Trick on the other hand could care less about the audience as he glared at his granddaughter.

"You don't know what you're messing with Bo. If you change the dynamic between humans and Fae our world will crumble."

Bo peered down at him with a confident stare. "Then I guess we aren't the super-human race we thought we were. Look, I want you on my side Trick. I want you to be on board with this. But if you can't accept it, if you fight it…I'll do what is necessary. You understand right?"

He sent one final glare up to his granddaughter before eyeing Lauren with slight animosity and walking away after Lachlan and the others. Evony sat in her chair with an amused smile on her face. "What got their panties all up in a bunch?"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "So what's your take on all this?"

Evony peered over at Lauren for a second before looking back at Bo and shrugging. "Personally I could care less. Humans are a take it or leave it kind of species…although I will admit they are _fun_ to play with at times. As for the Light and the rest of the Fae? They'll fight it, won't want to change. You may be in over your head on this one sweetie but you got some major balls to take this on. But, if you want us to stop treating them like crap then we'll do what we can. No promises though that things will work out exactly how you thought."

Bo nodded. "Fair enough. Thanks Evony."

The Morrigan nodded and stood up motioning for Tamsin to follow her out. Bo watched the pair leave and finally sat back and sighed letting the stress from her shoulders finally fall. Kenzi and Lauren walked up to the young Fae and looked at her cautiously. "So…how do you feel?"

Bo looked up at her sister and smiled. "Relieved. At least it's out there now so we'll see what happens."

Kenzi nodded and looked at Lauren with a smile. "Well…I for one think this has been a good thing."

Bo nodded and smiled at Lauren who just nodded in return. "Bo, I appreciate what you're doing and just know that whatever happens…"

Bo waived her off. "You mean _when_ things change…I know…it will get better."

She smiled at the doctor and glanced at Kenzi who nodded her agreement. It was a small step but at least one in the right direction now Bo could only hope that her plans would work out as she continued to work on uniting the Fae and progressing them in making strides with the humans.

**_So I figured the 'anniversary' of her and Lauren meeting was the perfect time to have this little discussion with the Fae leaders. Hopefully it worked, let me know and thanks for reading! oh and since i decided to further complicate my life...i've created a twitter acct 808abc1231 so say hi if you want!_**


	24. Chapter 24

_Characters aren't mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 24 – Day 379**

"I don't think it's supposed to look like that doc…"

Kenzi peered at the cupcake in her hand and sighed as Lauren tried to hold back a laugh. "Well, Kezni, maybe the oven wasn't at the right temp?"

The Mesmer sighed as she threw it in the pile with the other destroyed desserts. "No, I think I just don't have a knack for this."

Lauren had agreed to help Kenzi try and make cupcakes, although she had no idea why, and the pair had spent the better part of the morning going through different recipes that Kenzi had found online and wanted to try. The only problem though was that her oven didn't seem to want to cooperate and all they were left with was either undercook blobs of batter that had a slightly crunchy crust or rock hard desserts that might chip a tooth if consumed. Lauren smiled as she dumped the contents of the bowl into the sink and rinsed it out to start over.

"Here, let me try…"

She patiently explained the various chemical properties that make cupcakes such a delicate treat to prepare. Kenzi sat, mostly listening…sort of, while Lauren mixed the batter and showed her how the combination of the ingredients plus the right amount of air folded into the batter would produce the best results. Then after putting the oven at the correct temperature she put the cupcakes in there to bake while she helped Kenzi make another batch of frosting. So basically, Kenzi figured out how to get Lauren to make them for her unknowingly.

Smart girl.

DING

"Yay!" Kenzi opened the oven door and breathed in a huge whiff of the wonderfully smelling treats as she pulled them out carefully and set them on the cooling rack. Lauren gave her a proud smile at her accomplishment and before they had fully cooled Kenzi's patience wore thin and she grabbed one of them and bit into it right away.

"Oww…hooooot…"

She fanned her mouth a bit and gave Lauren a sheepish grin as she shoved the entire cupcake into her mouth with astonishing ease. "Mmm…pheese are good."

Lauren rolled her eyes as she finished mixing the frosting and began spooning out generous portions of the topping onto the cupcakes. She'd made both a vanilla and chocolate frosting to go on the cupcakes knowing that both sisters preferred a different taste.

"Something smells good…"

Bo walked into the clubhouse and gave Lauren a kiss on the cheek before reaching for a cupcake and taking a big bite out of it while she wrapped her other arm around the blonde. "Mmm…delicious."

Kenzi would have agreed but she was in the middle of eating her second cupcake so she just nodded with a smile instead. Lauren laughed at the two sisters and nodded her head. "Thanks. Although I'm not sure Kenzi picked up on the lessons I was trying to give her earlier about this."

She gave the Mesmer a pointed look and Kenzi raised an eyebrow as she stuck her hand out without missing a beat and caused Bo to hold her half eaten cupcake away from her slightly. Lauren gave Kenzi a warning look and the Mesmer simply smirked as Bo's hand impaled the dessert right into her face in the general direction of her mouth. Lauren looked completely shocked at Kenzi's action and both sisters started laughing heartily much to Lauren's irritation. Never one to quite back down form a food fight she dipped her finger in the frosting and managed to smear a good amount on both Bo and Kenzi since they were distracted by their laughter.

"Hey…"

Bo wiped her face with a raised eyebrow and Lauren picked up the bowl of frosting in preparation in case she needed it. Kenzi smirked at her. "Sure you want to do this doc?"

Lauren just raised her eyebrows in challenge and Kenzi nodded as she waived her hand and soon Lauren had smeared the sticky sweet frosting all over her own face. Lauren laughed as she grabbed a frosted cupcake and held it up to throw at Kenzi.

"Wait!"

The Mesmer stopped what she was doing and Lauren held the dessert up menacingly. Kenzi put her hands up in surrender. "Do not hurt the cupcake."

Bo laughed at Kenzi's serious face as she snuck another one off the rack and started eating it happily. Lauren wiped her own face off with a towel and nodded at the Mesmer as she handed the cupcake over cautiously. Kenzi took the treat and moved to the living room with one eye on Lauren to ensure she wouldn't hurt the precious desserts.

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

Bo had moved over to where Lauren was standing and she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist with a smile. Lauren wiped a bit of vanilla frosting off the side of Bo's mouth and licked her finger after doing so as Bo leaned in for a kiss. Lauren laughed slightly as Bo playfully bit her lip and Kenzi turned to them with a disgusted face.

"Please, not in front of the food. Have some courtesy people."

Bo rolled her eyes as she gave Lauren a chaste kiss before wiping her hands off on the towel and moving to join her sister on the couch. Lauren followed suit and the pair sat on one end while Kenzi was stretched out on the other happily finishing off her third cupcake.

"You keep eating like that and you're gonna blow up like a balloon."

Kenzi shrugged. "Meh, I got time to burn it off. Who cares."

Bo rolled her eyes and nodded as Lauren yawned and leaned against her slightly. She looked over at the blonde and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "Tired babe?"

Lauren nodded and laughed lightly. "The Morrigan has decided I need to be a full time employee so she's had me doing all kinds of projects lately. Which is fine and the money is good but I forgot how long days are both rewarding and exhausting."

Yes, Lauren had been busy the last few weeks at the lab as she'd almost reverted back to her fourteen hour day schedule while she worked on whatever it was the Morrigan had her doing. Bo went and talked to Evony about how safe she was at the lab and the Morrigan assured her Tamsin was there if needed and besides, Dyson and the rest of the Light wouldn't have any access to her while she was working which seemed to put her mind at ease a bit.

Bo had also found out from Lauren rather than Evony that apparently her status within the lab had been significantly upgraded. She was pretty much free to do as she pleased, order whatever equipment and supplies she needed, command as many technicians as she needed and could set up the entire science facility however she saw fit. Apparently the Morrigan wasn't kidding about utilizing her brain and Lauren was in heaven when she was at work. The geek in her was jumping for joy at the chance to carry out much more robust experiments than she was allowed to do for the Light and Bo was happy that Lauren was happy in that environment.

Since their little power meeting two weeks ago Bo had barely seen Dyson save for when she was at the Dahl and even her interactions with Trick had been strained. He tried to apologize to her, and he made much more of an effort than Dyson had which was a start, but when Bo tried to discuss her ideas with him he reverted back to his archaic value system and Bo shut down the conversation quickly. She told him while she was sad he didn't agree and she couldn't force him to change he did need to recognize that this was how things were going to be from now on. Trick then told her while he understood, he wasn't sure how he could support such a drastic change since this was the way things had been done for hundreds of years.

Bo told him either deal with it or stay out of her way.

Suffice it to say that didn't end well and the shouting match between her and Trick only escalated when Dyson entered the fight. He tried to reason with Bo that she was in over her head and if she didn't stop and think about what she was doing that even they wouldn't be able to help her once the Elders got involved. Bo told both of them to wake up and see that things have changed and if the Elders wanted her they knew where to find her. Good old stubborn Bo had kicked in by that point and she ended her visit with a reminder that she really was doing what was in everyone's best interest, and it was a shame they couldn't see that.

She also reminded them that if they came near Lauren again that she would personally see to it that they were either dead or suffered for a long, long time. She was still furious that Lauren had been subjected to imprisonment while she was at her Dawning and that they used the old laws to make it an acceptable act. Trick tried to reason with her that she shouldn't be getting so worked up over her human but Bo reminded him that this was the woman she loved and if it meant turning her back on those that wouldn't accept it then so be it. Perhaps it was a tad harsh but she knew she had to hold her ground against these two in particular who couldn't quite see past the end of their Fae heritage.

"Psst…Bo…"

Kenzi whispered as she looked over at Bo who looked lost in thought and rolled her eyes with a smile when the Succubus finally looked at her. Kenzi motioned at Lauren's sleeping form and Bo smiled as she watched the blonde crinkle her nose a bit before twitching her mouth and snuggling a bit more into her side.

"I'm just gonna…."

Kenzi slid off the couch and rescued a few more cupcakes before going upstairs to watch TV in her own room giving them some privacy. Bo managed to lie back a bit on the couch and maneuver Lauren next to her so she could rest more comfortably. Lauren seemed to appreciate the change in position and immediately wrapped one arm around Bo's waist a bit as she rested her head on the Succubus's shoulder. Bo relaxed against the couch and turned the volume on the TV down so as to not wake Lauren up while she absentmindedly flipped through the channels to find something more suitable than Kenzi's cartoons to watch.

KNOCK KNOCK

Bo sighed in annoyance as she slid out from under Lauren and made her way quietly over to the door. She opened it with an irritated look on her face which just got worse when she saw who was on the other side.

"What do you want?"

"Bo, I came to apologize. Honestly. Can I come in?"

Bo put her hand on the door frame blocking Dyson's movement to enter. "No. And apology not accepted."

He sighed as he stared down at her. "Bo, you're being ridiculous. And I am sorry, but you have to understand this is how things have been done for centuries. It's going to take some time to adjust."

Bo nodded. "Fine, but I don't have to hang around during your adjustment period. You say you're sorry, then prove it. Don't come around with your lame apologies and expect things to be how they were before."

Dyson ground his teeth a bit as he tried to keep his temper in check. "You're serious."

Bo nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Do you think you can accept the changes? Can you really tell me you support Lauren and I together?"

When he didn't answer she smirked at him a bit. "Like I said, apology not accepted. I meant what I said Dyson, things are changing for the better and while I hope that you and Trick are on board with those changes I'm done catering to everyone else's wishes. This is my decision and I'm going to fight for it."

Dyson bristled. "This human has changed you Bo."

The Succubus smiled. "Yeah, she has. She's made me see I can be better…we can all be better."

Dyson rolled his eyes slightly. "And when she wakes up and realizes this is nothing more than your way of owning her then what are you left with?"

Bo's face changed to an angry stare. "It has _never_ been like that Dyson. You know it and so does she."

He smirked knowing he'd hit a nerve. "Does she? Well, I guess that doesn't matter since when you get your way the humans will be free anyway right?"

Bo growled lowly as she took a step towards him making him back up so she could shut the door behind her a bit. "And what exactly does that mean?"

Dyson smirked. "I just wonder if things would be different if she wasn't your pet and wasn't forced to be under your control."

Bo stared at him for a second before laughing. "You really need to come up with new tactics Dyson. I mean really, we've been through this before."

Dyson held his gaze. "Hypothetically yes, we've discussed this. But what about when it actually happens. Sometimes animals need to be kept in captivity Bo."

Bo's blue eyes glared back at him. "And sometimes animals should just be put down for their own good…right _wolf_?"

He got the hint as he backed up another step and put his hands up in surrender. "Fine, go on believing your fairy tale Bo, but mark my words. Freeing the humans will only cause more trouble than they're worth."

Bo shook her head sadly. "You don't know that."

Dyson nodded. "I've been around a long time Bo. Trust me when I say I know humans."

She gave him one final glare before raising her eyebrow in annoyance. "Fine, you're old…I get it. Anything else?"

Dyson shook his head with a scoff. "I'd hoped you would be the one to bring the Fae to the next level of power. But your ideals and your wishful thinking will only bring down our kind."

Bo gave him a hard look. "And you don't think your outdated mindset is the real problem here? My ideals and my wishful thinking will bring about change Dyson. Exactly what this world needs."

He smirked at her. "Well as I see it we've been fine for the last thousand years or so."

Bo nodded. "And I'm going to make it better."

He held her gaze for a few seconds before shaking his head as he turned to leave. "Don't come running when everyone is against you Bo. Like I said, things haven't changed for a reason."

She watched him leave and balled her fists in frustration. It was a never ending cyclic argument with him that always left her wanting to punch him in the face so, so badly. She took a few calming breaths before turning and pushing open the door that was only slightly closed. She jumped a bit when she saw Lauren standing there with a serious look on her face.

"Uh, how much of that did you hear?"

Lauren nodded as she played with her shirt out of nervous habit. "Enough."

Bo sighed as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. She took Lauren's hands in hers and squeezed them gently. "You know I love you right? And I would never let anything happen to you? I mean it Lauren, your days of having to be afraid of Dyson and all those ass holes are over. Regardless of what anyone says, I _love_ you and would do anything to protect you. Even if it means killing anyone who tries to hurt you."

Lauren gave her a shy smile as she wrapped her arms around Bo's neck. "Well, I don't think bloodshed is in order. And I do know you love me, and I love you too. Despite what Dyson said, I don't care about our _arrangement_…I love you for you Bo, I don't care who you are or about the fact that I'm your claimed human."

Bo smiled and she leaned in for a gentle kiss. "You have changed me you know…"

Lauren raised an eyebrow as Bo bit her lip gently. "How's that?"

Bo gave her a bashful look and laughed softly. "Well, corny as this may sound…you made me realize I don't need to be something I'm not. You made me realize I can stop trying to be what everyone else wants me to be and just be…me."

The blonde smiled as she leaned in for another kiss and laughed as Bo started placing sloppy kisses all over her face, something she knew the blonde hated but secretly loved. Their intimate moment was cut short however as a voice behind them so rudely interrupted them.

"Oh come on you two…again?!"

Lauren let out an embarrassed laugh as Bo raised an eyebrow at her sister who had come downstairs for a cupcake refill. Bo just rolled her eyes as she took Lauren's hand and led her upstairs throwing the TV remote at Kenzi.

"All yours sister…and please…don't come upstairs."

Kenzi made a face as they walked by her and she happily flopped down on the couch with another plateful of cupcakes. If she was going to be subjected to the rumblings upstairs at least she would be well fed and happy as she enjoyed her cartoons and hoped whatever sounds she heard wouldn't scar her for the rest of her life.

**_Had to do it…I know it was extreme fluff but hey that's good sometimes right? Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	25. Chapter 25

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 25 – Day 383**

KNOCK KNOCK

Lauren smiled as she opened the door to her condo to find Bo standing there in a stunning floor length red dress holding a single rose which she extended to the blonde with a smile. It was the night of some big thing for Bo and the Succubus made sure to make it known she would be attending with Lauren by her side and if _anyone_ had a problem with that well, then she would deal with them personally.

"You look beautiful Bo. Come in, I'm almost ready…"

Bo nodded slightly as she entered the residence and smiled at how amazing Lauren looked in her Navy blue gown that really hugged her body in all the right places. The doctor had been a bit apprehensive about attending this function knowing it was some big deal in the Fae world, sort of like a celebratory dinner for Bo passing her Dawning a while back and it would be attended by _all_ of the Elders plus the royal families _plus_ all the high mucky mucks from both the Dark and the Light. Tamsin hadn't helped the situation any as she gave Lauren a few details about the event and how she would literally be the first human ever to be at one of these things. Even when the humans were normally working the Fae events as the wait staff or servers this event had traditionally been a Fae-only ordeal so this was a big step.

"Let me just get my purse."

Lauren had finished touching up her makeup and went to the kitchen to get her purse that was sitting on the counter. She nervously smoothed out some invisible wrinkles and gave Bo what she hoped was a confident smile. "Ready?"

Bo could see past the façade though so she walked over to where the blonde was still fidgeting nervously and took her hands gently as she smiled. "Lauren, look at me."

The blonde looked up behind a shy smile and Bo gave her an affectionate look in return. "You look amazing, you make me feel amazing and tonight is going to be amazing because you will be right there with me. Don't worry about what anyone else thinks okay?"

Lauren nodded subtly and Bo kissed her cheek as she moved to the side slightly and offered her arm for the blonde to take. Lauren gave her an amused smile as she linked her arm through Bo's lightly and let the Succubus lead her out of the condo. Instead of turning towards the garage Bo led her down the path to the street where a sleek black town car was waiting for them.

"Oh yeah we're going all out tonight."

Bo laughed as she held the door for Lauren and helped her in before moving to the other side of the car and sliding in next to her. The driver waited until she was set before heading towards their destination with neither woman caring about the scenic drive. They shared a quiet conversation mostly about nothing in general and before they knew it the driver was pulling up to the main entrance of the large hall where the dinner was to be held. Bo once again helped Lauren out of the car and smiled when Lauren took her arm and let her guide them to the ridiculously large doorway.

"Ms. Dennis…"

One of the three large doormen bowed slightly and gave her a kind smile which she returned and nodded as she started to move past him. One of the other two must have smelled the human in Lauren and the blonde suddenly felt herself being grabbed and roughly pulled away from Bo.

"No humans."

Bo turned around with blazing blue eyes and she smirked a bit as she felt the power rising within her slowly. She grabbed the large man by the throat and easily lifted him off the ground much to his surprise as she spoke to him in a low voice. "Get your hands off my girlfriend."

He looked from Bo to Lauren quickly but didn't let go as he choked a bit from her grasp. "No humans ma'am. It's the rules."

Bo snarled. "Screw the rules. Now let her go."

"Put him down Bo…"

Evony had appeared in the doorway and Bo growled a bit as she set him down slowly. He had yet to release Lauren's arm so Bo's eyes had yet to avert to the Morrigan who was making her way down the few steps towards them. She waived her hand flippantly as she rolled her eyes at the doormen. "I suggest you listen to her unless you want to die tonight."

The other two doormen backed up a step or two and the poor guy who had decided to grab Lauren looked a bit panicked. Everyone had heard stories of the young Succubus and her Dawning and how she would be the most powerful Fae ever to have existed and he wasn't so sure he wanted to test that power tonight. Reluctantly he let the blonde go and he fell in line with the other two doormen as he bowed his head slightly.

"Good boy. Now, come on Succubus, this party's just getting started."

She turned and walked back into the large hall leaving Bo and Lauren to follow. Truthfully Evony had been looking forward to tonight as she was sure there would be some fireworks given the fact that Bo had invited Lauren to attend. And if the little scene out there was any indication she was correct in her assumption and would be entertained all night. She wondered how long Bo could 'keep it in her pants' so to speak or if she would unleash her wrath on someone who dared manhandle the human again.

Bo gave Lauren an apologetic look. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about that…boy this night is not starting off well is it?"

She tried to make a joke and Lauren for her part managed to give her a genuine smile in return as she rubbed her arm slightly. "I'm fine Bo, and let's hope that's the only problem we'll have tonight."

Bo nodded and led her into the hall knowing that it surely would not be the only incident tonight but trying not to dwell on that as she took in the décor of the extravagantly furnished room. Inside Bo recognized most of the Elders and some members of the royal families in addition to the usual flotsam and jetsam of Fae high ranking officials. She managed to maneuver past most of them on her way to the bar knowing that's where her sister would most likely be found and she could really use some backup tonight.

"Well look what the Succubus dragged in…you doin okay doc?"

Kenzi greeted them with a smile and a glass of champagne each as she nodded to the blonde. Lauren just nodded in return and Kenzi laughed as she stood next to Bo who was surveying the scene. "It's like a really bad day at the office isn't it?"

Bo gave her a confused look. "What?"

The Mesmer nodded out to the crowd. "All these people. This is your future Bo-Bo."

The Succubus scoffed. "More like my nightmare."

Kenzi laughed. "True. But in any event these are the people you'll be rubbing elbows with soon enough. Hope you brought some petroleum jelly."

Lauren and Bo laughed at her last statement while Kenzi just sipped her champagne with a bored expression and tried to think of ways to amuse herself that didn't involve using her powers. Bo spotted Dyson and Hale walking in and rolled her eyes as they both made a bee line for her obviously with the intent to deliver some remark about how Lauren wasn't supposed to be there.

"Ladies, looking lovely this evening."

Hale nodded at the group and snagged a glass of champagne for himself from one of the waiters walking by. Bo gave him a genuine smile in return and nodded as she tipped her glass to him. "Not looking too bad yourself Siren."

Hale chuckled as he dusted some imaginary dirt off his sleeves. "I clean up nicely don't I?"

The group laughed, well minus Dyson who just looked sort of annoyed, and Kenzi raised an appreciative eyebrow. "You sure do, come on Hale, I'm gonna need something a bit stronger to get through tonight."

She took his arm and led him down to the other end of the bar knowing Bo probably had some choice words for Dyson and she wanted to give her sister the privacy of being able to do so but also close enough where she could jump in if needed. At least Hale wasn't on the same 'anti-human' train as Dyson and she had to admit the fact that he was so progressive in his way of thinking was a major turn on for her. Unlike the rest of his family Hale didn't think so little of humans and he agreed in part that they served a purpose more than simply food or fodder as every other Fae thought.

"Before you say anything just know if you're here to tell me _yet again_ why Lauren shouldn't be here or in my life just walk away now Dyson."

Bo gave him a challenging look as she held Lauren's hand in hers protectively and Dyson looked at them both for a few long seconds before nodding and giving them a fake smile. "I was just going to say you both look lovely and to have a good evening."

He walked away with a bit of a huff much to the surprise of both women. After his little rant the other day at the clubhouse Bo thought for certain he would continue his mantra but was happily wrong. She lifted Lauren's hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it gently as she smiled at the blonde. "Guess that wasn't so bad right?"

Lauren just smiled and nodded as Bo laughed and the pair made their way down to join Kenzi and Hale at the other end of the bar. Bo could see that Dyson retreated to join Trick and a few of the Elders at a table and soon all the guests were being ushered to take their seats as the dinner began. Not really ever having attended a Fae-only function Lauren wasn't quite sure what to expect but it sure wasn't the over the top formality of the meal coupled with the various speeches made throughout the night congratulating Bo on her accomplishments that moved her one step closer to being their queen. It was all a bit facetious and Bo was bored out of her skull but she sat there like a champion and upheld the appropriate amount of respect and courtesy that was expected of her.

However, when Trick stepped up to the podium all hell broke loose. "I'd just like to welcome everyone tonight and thank you all for the kind words spoken about my granddaughter. It has been with great pride and joy that I've watched her accomplish so much in such a short period of time that it's hard to believe she's only thirty-one years of age."

He paused for some gentle laughter and Bo rolled her eyes knowing she was probably centuries younger than the average Fae in attendance tonight. She took Lauren's hand again as she sat back and looked up at her grandfather to see what he surely had up his sleeve for such an audience.

"She has managed to not only overcome the challenges presented to her throughout her training as well as survived the Dawning, but she has also managed to overcome the most important obstacle of all. Being raised by humans in their world."

The room buzzed only slightly as most of the people in attendance were aware of Bo's background and she sat up a bit straighter out of curiosity as she wasn't sure where this was going.

"We must remember it was this upbringing that has helped shape her views on not only humans in general but of their purpose in our symbiotic relationship. For without this peaceful existence surely we would have annihilated their species long ago."

Again he paused and this time Bo could see he was staring right at Lauren when he spoke.

"But we can all learn from her perspective as we move forward in this world and embrace the relationships we have with their kind, especially in a time when that relationship will be exhibited for the world to see. As you all know, this dinner is more than just a celebration of her accomplishments. It's also intended to be an announcement of the future status of her life and her choices."

Bo had a bad feeling in her stomach about whatever it was he was going to say and she looked over at Kenzi with raised eyebrows. The Mesmer just shrugged in return as she wasn't quite sure what gramps was gonna say either and they both turned back to him with attentive glares.

"Bringing her human here tonight is a bold statement she has made in hopes of helping us all understand her wishes of a more robust relationship between humans and Fae will be not only explored but realized. So tonight, I ask you all to consider how our world will be not only when Bo ascends the throne but when her human sits alongside her."

That statement made the entire room erupt with a lot of grumbling and some argument that started out as a dull roar and soon turned into a loud disagreement between Light and Dark, the Elders and the royal families, basically anyone who was in attendance as everyone had a different view on how to receive this information.

Bo stood up and angrily glared at her grandfather who was smugly smiling back at her as the chaos before them unfolded. Kenzi scooted her chair a bit closer to Lauren who was seated between the sisters and currently looking like she wished she could melt herself through the floor and escape all of the comments and looks being thrown in her direction. Bo started to walk up to the podium but was stopped by Tamsin's hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on a minute…"

Evony walked up to the podium with a glass of champagne and a fake smile as she tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me, settle down everyone."

Most of the crowd seemed to heed the Morrigan's request with only a few groups still arguing and after yelling at them in a not-so-discrete fashion everyone was seated once again and although still turning to glare at Lauren were at least refraining from speaking at her for the moment.

"Thank you Trick for the _interesting_ choice of words. I for one applaud Bo's choices as should you all for having the understanding of what the world is eventually coming to."

Bo raised an eyebrow at the Morrigan who was seemingly coming to her aide in what could have been a very bad situation and she sat back in confusion as Evony smiled at her.

"On behalf of the Dark, I would like to extend my congratulations on all of your accomplishments thus far and say we look forward to what is to come. We know you will act in the interest of the Fae and will continue to be our champion in ensuring the success of our species as we continue to thrive in this world."

Some of the Dark Elders raised their eyebrows a bit but after receiving harsh looks from the Morrigan they followed suit and tipped their glasses towards the Succubus with some reserved annoyance. Trick glared at Evony from where he stood beside her knowing she had purposefully called out the Dark's support of the Succubus to put pressure on the Light to do the same if they wished to stay in Bo's good graces. The Light Elders looked to Lachlan to see what his next move would be and when he didn't rise from his seat Evony laughed and nodded at Bo as she winked and walked down from the podium and back to her seat amongst the Dark Fae officers.

Trick stepped back up to the podium and gave Evony one final glare before looking out at the crowd that was now obviously divided. "Thank you Morrigan and thank you all for joining us this evening."

He'd wanted to say something in regards to the Light also supporting her but he knew the political aspect of the Fae society and since the Ash hadn't addressed it he had no place in publicly providing his input on the situation. With her little speech Evony had put the Light in a precarious situation and he was now fully annoyed with her little games.

He walked down without further incident as Bo continued to glare at him from across the room. She knew every person at that dinner would have some kind of opinion on his little outburst and she was not fully prepared to deal with it all at once. "Come on, let's go."

She motioned for Lauren and Kenzi to follow her which they did before the whole place mobbed Bo with questions or comments about what Trick had said. In her current mood she wasn't sure she would be able to contain any thought that leapt into her brain which might result in a non-favorable outcome so she figured the best thing to do was get them out of there and let things cool off. As she exited the hall the large doormen got out of her way quickly and she lead them to the waiting car to head home.

Once inside the confines of the vehicle Kenzi laughed. "Wow, so that wasn't quite the night you were expecting huh?"

Bo sat there quietly fuming about the events that had played out and Lauren rested her hand lightly on Bo's thigh. "At least the Morrigan was supportive right?"

Bo still said nothing as she was mentally trying to reason with herself that killing Trick was not an option. She couldn't believe her own grandfather had tried to set her up like that and she was seriously considering just passing on her whole destiny thing so she could be left alone and be happy with the doctor. After a few minutes of awkward silence she finally sighed and gave them both a smile.

"Well it's clear I can no longer trust my own family."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm sitting right here."

Bo rolled her eyes and huffed. "You know what I mean. I'm sorry Lauren I had no idea he was going to do that."

Lauren just shook her head and smiled at the Succubus gently. "It's not your fault Bo. And we know most of the Fae don't necessarily agree with how things are between us. But as long as we're open about how we're feeling things will be okay right?"

Bo smiled and nodded as she leaned in and gave Lauren a soft kiss. Next to them Kenzi cleared her throat a little too loudly. "Ahem, I am still sitting right here. Can you two save it for when we get home?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed dramatically as Bo laughed and nipped Lauren's lip before pulling back and looking at Lauren with an amused smile. "We really need to get Kenzi a date."

Lauren nodded with a faux serious look. "I'll research that and get back to you STAT."

Bo chuckled and nodded. "Very good doctor. You may proceed."

The pair shared a laugh as the car headed towards the clubhouse and Kenzi just rolled her eyes and laughed along with them glad that Bo wasn't letting the events of the evening totally ruin her mood. She wasn't sure how the Succubus was going to handle things going forward but she hoped she would have everything figured out soon.

**_Just moving the story along…more fluff to come later. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


End file.
